Unfinished Business
by Perfect Beauty
Summary: Slightly AU,some OOCness. Kushina turns her back on the Hidden leaf.But,now she has come back. But,will her return bring stability or disaster?Find out.No flames please. R&R....
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters. I'm just a fan. This is my second fanfic. Hope you enjoy it. read and review.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:Prologue**

Three years ago, she had walked away.

She had literally slammed the door on a possible relationship or whatever it was. She tried not to dwell on it these last three years. It had been three years since she seen his face. It was was one face that had haunted her dreams every night for three years. She could still remember his hair,his piercing blue eyes that bored into her soul haunted her dreams She remembered the last thing she said to him. With eyes full of anger, she had left her home. She had been wondering the world aimlessly for the last three years. She didn't want to go back and confront that person so she continued to travel.

If she stayed in one place for too long, she grew restless and continued her trek around the world. She had seen and met some every interesting people. Some good, some bad. It was during this journey she had been able to do a little soul searching. She discovered things she didn't even know about herself. She was rude, impatient, foolish, as well as a long list of other adjectives she had discovered. She thought back to that fateful day. There wer words exchanged hurtful words that caused her to leave. When she had turned her back on the Hidden Leaf Village, formally known as Konoha, she had done it in a very irrational almost childish way. She was only 18 years old so therefore she didn't know any better. As she thought about it one day on her journey, she realized that she had let her feelings get in the way. Necessarily, she hadn't turned her back on the Hidden Leaf itself but more so she had turned her back on its Hokage, Namikaze Minato.

But, now it was time to go back and face what would have been.

She wasn't scared. She was terrified.

* * *

This is a drama fic so it does get better. Read and review. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2: Homecoming

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so no suing please. Thanks again for the reviews**

_**Authors Note: Someone mentioned in one of the reviews about a chapter that was written in my previous story about Kushina being pregnant, I wanted to clear something up: that chapter was changed. Kushina is not pregnant. I felt it was too early for the characters to be dealing with a child so I changed it. Got it? Glad that it is cleared up. So on the the story. **_

_**Enjoy!!**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Homecoming**

**Kushina's POV**

I was finally going home. (sigh) Let me rephrase that: I was going back to Konoha.

To be honest, a part of me didn't want to come back. Maybe it was my hurt pride or my stubbornness that made me not want to come back. It had been a long three years since I left Konoha. I was dead tired. I was tired of being away from friends. I was tired of missing my house and warm bed. I was simply tired. I missed everything about Konoha. I missed the people, the atmosphere, and most of all: I MISSED RAMEN.

My mouth was beginning to water just thinking about Ramen. It was the best thing in the world. Ramen didn't hurt my feelings. Ramen never betrayed me. Ramen never ran away from me. Yes, ramen loved me more than most people did. Ramen was my new best friend these days. I was trying to be optimistic about coming back to Konoha because my best friend ramen was there.

Never mind that fact that I had been away for three years running away from the one thing, well person, that haunted my mind the most these last three years. Damn it! Now I was thinking about him. I knew it was_** troublesome **_to come back to Konoha. But, I couldn't turn back now and besides I was running low on money.(insert sweat drop here)

As I was walking, well dragging my feet, along to Konoha random images began to form in my mind. I was remembering everything about the place. But, there was one image I didn't want to think about. I was beginning to remember that fateful day I left Konoha. The image of Minato's shocked face filled my mind and startled me to my core. I shook the painful thought away but the image was quickly replaced with the day I had confronted him at his home. I had never in my life seen someone look at me with such hatred in their eyes. But, the way he kissed me after he screamed at me had left me breathless. His kisses was full of passion, intensity. His kiss had set my soul on fire.

A chill raced up my spine. I had a sudden feeling of dread.I was supposed to be a happy person now. So, I pushed the nagging thought to the back of my mind and continued my trek to Konoha. There was no time for such gloomy memories I was almost 'home'. I could see the beautiful main gate. I was here. I was home.

As I walked through the village, I was surprised by how much it had changed. There were more people now. There were some faces that were familiar and some faces that weren't. As I continued my way through the busy village, I began to notice that I was getting strange looks. People were now openly staring at me. For a moment, it shook my confidence, but I immediately brushed the thought aside. Maybe the people weren't used to a new face in the crowd? Maybe to them I was apparently a new person to the tow?. Or maybe the stares was just a figment of my imagination?. I mean after all. I was known for having a hyperactive imagination.

I drew the conclusion that my looks were the reason why people were staring at me. I still thought that was no reason to be rude by staring like that. My once tomboyish looks were gone. My once masculine body was replaced with a small hourglass figure. I was indeed proud of my body. I was glad that I no longer looked like a walking stick figure. Yay! My fiery red hair had changed, too. After being in the sun so long, it had dulled my color to an almost auburn like hair color. Blond highlights completed the look. When I left the village three years ago, my hair was barely past my shoulders but now it was down to the middle of my back. The conceited side of me said people were staring because I was pretty (conceited I know)

As I walked further along to the center of the village, I noticed the Hokage mountain of all things. When I left, there was only three faces on the monument but now a fourth face was included. That face was of the man I was trying to avoid, Namikaze Minato.I could remember his face vividly in my mind. His aqua blue eyes, his handsome face, his strong body...... The image was so clear in my mind,it as if he was standing right here in front of me. But, here I was staring stupidly, captivated by the face on the mountain. I was so captivated that I didn't notice I had bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry" I say automatically as if it was a reflex. My eyes were still on the monument so I didn't even see the face of the person I had bumped into. The person emitted a small chuckle and I drew my eyes away from the mountain and actually looked at the person I had bumped into.

"So, you are still clumsy as ever huh, Kushina" the blond chuckled again. This blond however was not the blond I once loved but it was one of the people I admired most in the world, Tsunade.

"I see you are still clumsy" Tsunade repeated as if I didn't hear her the first time. I gave the woman a big bright smile and hugged her tightly. I knew Tsunade was not a person who liked to be hugged but I gave her a hug anyway. I was so glad to see her. I wanted to thank her. For it was her words that brought me back to village; that and a lack of funds to continue funding my trip. Before I left, she had accused me of running away but at the time, being the hothead I once was, I denied it. It was not until I was an adult I realized that she had been right all along.

So, where have you been" Tsunade ask. There was a strange look in her eyes. She looked like she was genuinely glad to see me but there was something else in her eyes. Relief?

"It doesn't matter where I have been" I say ruefully. I let her out of the hug and smirked: "You must have really missed me, huh, Tsunade" I say arrogantly.

Tsunade paused for a moment and then a smirk crossed her face. She leaned forward and brought her face to my ear. Tsunade was still cunning as ever. Her cunning words was like a blow to the heart: "No_**, I**_ wasn't the one who missed you."

Tsunade backed away with a huge smile on her face knowing she had hit her mark. I was stunned. I was frozen where I stood. Memories kept flooding back to my mind. But, only one stood out in particular. The night I finally got Minato in my bed......Sweet Kisses, a warm smile, a drunken night of passion.......I was caught up in memories

I didn't even notice Tsunade had left. All I could think about was the one thing I didn't want to think about: Minato.

* * *

So, what do you think? Read and review. Reviews keep the story going. Now that Kushina is back, I promise there is more drama ahead. Thanks for reading

~PB~


	3. Chapter 3: The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I'm just a fan. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews I have received. For this chapter I went through hell and high water to update it so you're welcome people. And since I have so may dedicated readers I add a little taste of what could happen next.** Reviews keep the story going

** Enjoy.(Big smile)**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**Chapter 3: The Meeting**

**Kushina's POV**

I was tired. After moving around in the busy crowds all day, I decided I needed to rest. So, I checked into the local inn for a good night's rest. I needed a hot shower so the minute I reached the room I dropped my bags and headed for the bathroom. After a long 30 minute shower, I had barely made it to my bed when I heard a loud knock at my door.

The knock startled me. I wasn't expecting anyone. In fact, the only person who knew I was in town was Tsunade so I assumed it was her.

Knock. Knock. There it was again. I got up from the bed and made my way over to the door wrapped in nothing but a towel. I decided to go ahead and answer the door since I knew Tsunade was not a patient person. In fact, I was surprised she hadn't kicked my door in already.

I opened the door expecting the smirking face of Tsunade but it wasn't Tsunade at my door. The first thing I saw was a shadow of long spiky hair. My heart stopped. My head began to spin. I was on the verge of hyperventilating when I finally noticed the person's entire face.

"Thank Kami. It's you" I told the person.

A bright white smile greeted me as the person stared back at me. The man who was now occupying my doorway was not Namikaze Minato but Mr. Pervy sage himself, Jiraiya.

"Can I come in" Jiraiya asks with a strange smile on his face.

I began to feel a little uneasy by the way the man was staring at me. I looked down. I was still standing there in a short towel . The Pervy Sage was trying to get a peek at my body!

I smacked Jiraiya upside the head. I hit him so hard that he collapsed in the doorway. My hit was so powerful it could have rivialed Tsunade's chakra punch.

"Sure you can come in" I told Jiraiya sweetly. "After I put on some clothes" and with that I promptly slammed the door in his face.

"You're still has mean as ever, Kushina" Jiraiya bellowed from the other side of the door.

'Damn it! What was with the people of Konoha adding new things to the long list of adjectives I had discovered about myself? Were they like members of I hate Kushina Club or something? It was already bad enough Tsunade had called me clumsy this morning. Well, there was no need to dwell on it now so I kicked the thought forcefully from my mind. I was trying to stay positive.

I quickly threw on some clothes and opened the door again.

Jiraiya popped up like he was some sort of jack in the box. I laughed silently to myself. The only thing that was missing was the actual clown suit. I mean he already has the weird makeup going for him already. I wasn't trying to let on that I was laughing at him silently so I settled for a smirk.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked Jiraiya with my hands on my hips.

I was beginning to panic. My eyes began to shift back and forth like I was on the run or something. My heartbeat accelaerated. If simple, pervy sage, jiraiya could find me then Minato could find me too.

'What am I going to do? I didn't want to see him. Well, at least not yet anyway. My heart wasn't ready for that. I wasn't ready to see him with the woman he had married. I wasn't even sure he still remembered my name. Was I on his mind the way he was on mine? So many questions and scenarios were running through my mind. I had to get out of here. I was backing away from Jiraiya getting closer and closer to the window ready to jump out of it.

Jiraiya was staring at me. He seemed to know what I was thinking. He put a hand up to calm me down. Panic was written all over my face like I was a billboard in Times Square.

"Tsunade told me earlier that she had seen you earlier today so I thought I would pay you a visit." Jiraiya explained simply.

I was about to ask him another question when he stated "No, Minato does not know you are here. In case you are wondering" Jiraiya finished with a smile on his face.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I was safe. He didn't know I was here. Maybe he wouldn't even care that I was back in town. I mean, he was getting married when I had left three years ago so maybe he didn't even remember me. I was settling into that idea when my inner thoughts screamed:

~Kushina's Inner Thoughts~

_Inner Kushina: 'You are fooling yourself if you think Minato has forgotten you'_  
_Kushina: I am not fooling myself maybe he really did forget_  
_Inner Kushina: You need to stop playing these games and go find him and get laid._  
_Kishina: No, I'm not going to think about that_  
_Inner Kushina: You know you want to.. Don't you remember that night when his hands were in your..... Kushina?_  
_Kushina::......................(drool)_

___End Inner thoughts____

I shook the vivid image from my mind. Now was not the time to think about that. I flushed a deep red when I noticed Jiraiya was still there and he was staring at me. (sweat drop) He had to know what I was thinking about when he broke out into a full smile.

"Kushina, I'm glad you back because there is someone who has been waiting for you"

* * *

**Who has been waiting for Kushina? find out in the next chapter. If I can hit at least 25 reviews this week then maybe I will add a little bit of lemon somewhere in the story so read and review. See you guys next time!! (evil smile)**

**Since I like you guys so much I decided to add a little taste of what to come in this story. Hope you like it**

**xxxxxxxxxxx  
**

'It was now or never' Minato thought as he crossed the room. He had enough. He crossed the room and dragged her into his arms.

She didn't resist. In fact. she moved to put her legs around his waist as she held him close.

"Minato, I want you" she whined. She covered his face in expert kisses. Now that she was here, he was not going to let her go.

Stacks of papers went flying to the floor as Minato laid her across the desk. He was going to show her how much he loved her. How much he missed her. How much he craved her. It was now or never. Now that he had her, he wasn't thinking about the past. He wanted her on top of this desk right now. He didn't even care if the door was unlocked. He didn't care about having an audience.

'Hell,let them watch. Maybe they could learn something.' he thought

He was putting her legs over his shoulder kissing in between her silky inner thighs when she smirked and then........Dissolved??? What the fuck?

Minato woke up in his bed drenched in sweat. What the hell just happened?


	4. Chapter 4: Deja Vu

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so no suing please.**

**Authors Note: Sorry, if it's been a couple of days since I updated. Had my first medical school interview this week so naturally I was too stressed to write.I will keep updating whenever I get a chance. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews I have received. I was so surprised that I got so many responses. Enough of my ranting...On to the story.... Enjoy!!! Don't forget to review!!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Deja Vu**

_"It was either now or never' he thought as he crossed the room and dragged her into his arms._

_She didn't resist. In fact, she moved slightly to put her legs around his waist keeping their bodies close._

_"Minato, I want you" she whined in this small voice. She covered his face in expert kisses. The kisses grew from hot to intense. So hot that he didn't notice that he was gasping for breath. Now that she was here, he was not going to let her go._

_Stacks of important papers went flying to the floor as he laid her across the desk. He stared down into her lovely face as he kissed her again and again. He couldn't get enough. The temperature in the room shot up at least 30 degrees, that's just how much heat they were making. Her kisses were mind blowing. Passionate. He wanted to show her how much he missed her. How much he wanted her. How much he craved her. He was no longer thinking about that past. Oh no. He was thinking about the here and now. And right now He knew what he wanted to do._

_He wanted her right now on top of this desk. He didn't care if the door to his office was unlocked. Hell, he didn't care about having an audience._

_'Hell, let them watch. Maybe they could learn something important" He thought._

_One by one pieces of clothing hit the floor. He was in the middle of putting her legs over his shoulder kissing between her exquisite inner thighs when she smirked and.......................Disappeared? What the fuck!!!!_

~End of dream~

Minato woke up in his bed drenched in sweat. What the hell just happened?

**Minato's POV**

What the hell was that? I thought as I woke up from my dream. It was so vivid. So real. I groaned. This was not the type of dream I wanted to happen. I was confused. Why was I dreaming about her of all people? It has been three years....Three very, very long years since I saw her.....When she left three years ago, she had turned her back on me. She left without saying goodbye. She left without me telling her how I felt about her.

I sighed. For some reason I felt a strange feeling. Like there was some unfinished business that needed to be settled between me and her. I wasn't going to think about it.

A soft hand landed over my shoulder. I turned around and looked into the face of my fiance. Her soft blue eyes held concern. She was beautiful and most importantly she didn't run away from me like Kushina had.

'Kushina' I thought.

The image of her face rolled into my mind. Her fiery red hair and beautiful green eyes. I shook my head to erase the image but the image was replaced with the image from my dream where she was on my .......................um body.................................(sweat drop)

I jumped away from my fiance. I needed to get to work. I went into the bathroom and took a longgggggggggg shower and got ready for work. I kissed my future wife goodbye and headed for the door. When I got to the door, I decided I was going to walk to work today. For the first time in three years, I was walking to work. i don't know why but I felt today was going to be a very bad day....

* * *

**Kushina's POV**

Throwing clothes around the little room, I was trying to find something suitable to wear to my meeting. Unfortunately for me, the only thing I found suitable to wear was the yellow dress I had worn to Minato's house the day I confronted him.

'Such bad memories' I thought as I slipped the dress over my head. It fit perfectly. When I bought the dress three years ago, it was slightly two sizes too big but now it fit like a glove. I glanced out of the window at the bright rising sun. For some reason, I felt today was not going to be a good day. I was nervous for no reason. I guess Jiraiya's words had affected me more than I thought.

After a long talk last night with Jiraiya, he had convinced me to reclaim my citizenship to Konoha and to become a ninja were to have a meeting today at the Hokage Office to discuss the details. Naturally, I protested for obvious reasons. Honestly, I didn't want to become a ninja again. Yes, there were obvious perks to the job such as free medical and dental but the most important perk would have been to see Minato everyday. But, as soon as I thought about that I thought back to the fact that he was married. But, on the other hand the other side of me thought the plan was absolutely brilliant.

___Kushina's Inner Thoughts___

_Inner Kushina: Yes! finally after three long years you can finally get laid again_

_Kushina: (disturbed) No, what are you talking about?_

_Inner Kushina: You know you want him...Married or no married_

_Kushina: (confused) Who? what the hell are you talking about?_

_Inner Kushina: Oh, don't play coy with me Kushina. I'm talking about that hottie Minato._

_Kushina: I don't want him. He's married now._

_Inner Kushina: Deny it all you want, but don't you remember that night when he kissed your..................Kushina?_

_Kushina: ...................................(sweat drop).......(big smile)_

___End Inner Thoughts___

A loud growl erupted from the room. I needed some breakfast. I had some time before my meeting with Jiraiya so I decided to walk to the ramen shop to get some breakfast.

Twenty minutes and ten bowels of ramen later, I was finally full. I paid the shop owner and left a big tip. I was happy. There was a huge smile on my face as I walked towards Jiraiya's office where we were meeting. As I got closer to hokage tower I was getting nervous.

"No need to be nervous now" I said to myself. There was nothing to be nervous about. Minato didn't know I was here so I was worrying for nothing, right? I was signing in at the receptionist desk when I saw him...................

Namikaze Minato...He was still as gorgeous as I remembered. With striking blue eyes and a handsome chiseled face, I wanted to run, duck, and hide all at the same time. He looked at my face. He didn't recognize me. Warm peaceful thoughts filled my brain.. I was safe.........

* * *

**Minato's POV**

I looked at the strange woman in front of the receptionist desk and felt a wave of deja vu. It was something about that woman that was so familiar.......

Hmmmmm...what is it???

Shock gripped my stomach in a vice. I wanted to turn around again but my pride wouldn't let me.

I knew that face...It was Kushina........

I turned around again....She wasn't there..I knew I hadn't imagined her face. Did I? Was I going crazy???

'No, that was Kushina'. Why in the hell didn't anyone tell me she was back in Konoha?

The image from my dream haunted me again:

_............................................................  
_

Yes, I needed to settle this once and for all.

* * *

**Minato found out Kushina is back? What will happen next? More drama ahead. I added a sneak peak. Hope you like it!! Read and review!!!**

XXXXXXXXSneak PeakXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

.

.

.

"Why didn't you tell me you were back in town Kushina?" I asked her suddenly angry.

"Minato I do not owe you any explanations!" She snapped back. "In case you haven't noticed I am just here to regain my citizenship not sit and have a conversation with you"

"Why are you so concerned about me all of a sudden anyway" she asked. "You didn't give a damn when you demoted me. So, why in the hell do you care now?"

My heart caught in my throat. She was so beautiful that I forgot to breathe. She was better looking that she was before. I caught as glimpse of her green eyes. My chest tightened.

"I care because.........because" I couldn't finish my sentence

"Because...what?" Kushina asked. "What the hell are you trying to say? Spit it out"

I wasn't going to tell her. I wanted to show her. I went over scooped her up from the ground.

She protested as I picked her up. She was beating against my chest trying to get way when I claimed her lips in a passionate kiss.

Resistance was now futile. My lips was everywhere. On her lips, her nose, her ears..**Everywhere!**

I backed her against the wall and took control..A moan came from somewhere in the room. I didn't know if it was her or me. My hands were at her full hips trying to pull her yellow dress over her head when I heard a voice.

_**"Well, well. THIS was NOT what I expected to see today" said the voice.**_

I turned to the voice my face going pale.

The shocked eyes of my fiance stared back at me angrily.....waiting for answers......

This was not my day.....

* * *

**How's that for a cliffhanger? Tune in Next time...read and review!!  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Battle Lines

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so don't sue me.**

** The idea for this chapter came to me at 3am so please excuse any bad spelling. I love reading the reviews so plz me know what you think. Helpful suggestions are always welcome...Enough of my ranting................ Enjoy!!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Battle Lines**

**Kushina's POV**

He didn't recognize me!! I wanted to do some sort of happy dance.

I was so glad. Even though I thought for sure when I saw him in the lobby he was going to recognize me. But, he didn't.

"Thank Kami" I said with my hand over my heart. It was times like this where I was glad my looks had changed so dramatically.

But wait... realization dawned on me....He didn't remember me????

A part of me began to grow a little angry that I had been forgotten so easily. I guess he really didn't care about me. A part of me began to get a little sad, too.

A lone tear slipped down my face but I quickly brushed it away. I was a ninja. Damn it! Ninja's didn't cry.

A dull pain began to ache in my heart. It seemed to come out of nowhere. I knew my heart was somewhat breaking again but this time it came from the fact that..... He didn't remember me.

I was so caught up in my own emotions that I didn't notice Jiraiya had slipped behind me. He tapped me on the shoulder:

"Eek" was my startled response. I was surprised I hadn't noticed his chakra signature before he crept up behind me.

Jiraiya laughed

"Kushina, I never thought you would be the type of person to scare easy." Jiraiya said

"I'm not" was my sullen response. I brushed my emotions aside and put on my professional face which meant 'my killer face.'

"Well, shall we get on with the meeting or would you like to stand around looking at Minato all day?" Jiraiya said with a knowing look in his eyes.

I turned to him my eyes giving a silent warning.

"Please, Jiraiya don't make me sick. No one is looking for him" I lied with a straight face.

"Really??????" came Jiraiya's laughing response. "Well, I guess we need to get on with our meeting.....I have an appointment later to do some ehhhh...'research' he said with a big smile.

I punched him in the face: "Silly Pervert" I told him while looking at his red face.

He leaped up from the ground in an instant. Jiraiya had always been the type of person to bounce back so I don't know why I figured this time to be any different.

"Anyway......Lets start our meeting" he said walking down the hall.

"Oh! I forgot" Jiraiya said suddenly, face palming himself as if he forgot something important. "Our meeting is with the Hokage.. "

My jaw dropped.............. Jiraiya turned to me with an innocent face.

"Did you honestly believe that I alone had the power to reassign your citizenship? Jiraiya asked eying me cautiously.

Of course we had to see the Hokage!!!. I was such a bonehead. If I was some kind of anime character I would have face-palmed myself for forgetting such an important detail. But a feeling of calm washed over me. Since Minato didn't remember me I knew I was safe. So there was no need to worry right??

I gathered my frayed nerves and followed Jiraiya through the door.

* * *

**Minato's POV**

There was a loud knock at my door.

"Bang, Bang"

I would know that knock anywhere. It was the knock of my sensei, Jiraiya.

"Come in" I answered still looking down at the paperwork. I didn't notice that another person had come in behind Jiraiya. My mind was on the unending documents that seemed to always come out of nowhere and land on my desk.

Not a word was said since Jiraiya entered the room...... Five minutes went by......... Ten minutes went by.....We were approaching 20 minutes when.......

The sound of a person clearing their throat made me look up.

'Oh shit' was my was on instant thought..

"Kushina?" I asked as if I couldn't believe my own eyes. She was here. I hadn't imagined her in the hallway. What the hell?

"Hai, Hokage" She responded.

I couldn't say anything. My eyes were on her. To me, Jiraiya was no longer in the room. In my mind he faded. I could only see Kushina.

'My,my she has changed' my mind mused.

The woman standing in front of me was not the same 18 year old Kushina Uzumaki who had left my office three years ago. No, a WOMAN stood in front of me. Even though she was cute three years ago, her body wasn't fully developed. She had an awkward appearance as if she didn't have much confidence in herself. Her caring green eyes was still the same but her outside appearance had changed dramatically.

The WOMAN who stood in front of me now was gorgeous. Point blank. There was no if, ands, or buts about it. Kushina's former stick figure body no longer existed. Her body was now fully developed. She still had a small frame, but she had wider hips and a tiny waist giving her an hourglass shape. Her body was perfect. And she was wearing THE YELLOW DRESS! That dress filled me with nostalgia. I shook the feeling away and continued analyzing the woman in front of me like she was an enemy.

Her hair had changed colors too. Her hair was no longer a fiery red but a muted shade of auburn almost brown. There was some kind of blond streaky things going through her hair giving the illusion that she a natural blond. She no longer looked awkward........ At all...........

"And hello to you, too Minato" Jiraiya smirked from the other side of the room. I turned to face him.

'When did Jiraiya get here?' I thought

I cleared my thoughts and my professionalism came back in full force. "What can I do for you today, Jiraiya?"Completely ignoring Kushina.

The Pervy Man cringed "Actually, I am not the one who need help. Kushina is actually the one who needed your help Minato" Jiraiya finished his statement with a full smile on his face.

"What can I do for you, Kushina?" I ask her my voice growing cold. I was not going to let this woman get to me. I was an engaged man. Hell, I had just proposed last week. I was getting married to a beautiful woman, Damn it.

Kushina shifted her eyes coolly. "I would like to be reinstated as a citizen of Konoha" she said with no emotion.

"So, you're tired of running away, huh?" I asked her. I had not meant for that to slip out. I was simply thinking it but I guess my mouth and my mind didn't coordinate correctly.

The temperature in the room shifted 10 degrees. She looked at me coldly. Her right eyebrow was raised as if she was plotting her next move.

"No, Hokage sir. I was not running away. There was no need to run away. After all, I am only just a lowly DEMOTED ninja. I have no family here. Therefore, I knew I wouldn't be missed" she snapped with a sweet smile on her face......... '_Checkmate'_

I flinched like I had just been bitch slapped in the face. I hadn't expected that response. I looked her for a heated moment and shifted my gaze. There were too many questions I needed to ask her. All of these questions I wanted to ask in private.. I turned to Jiraiya but he was already on his feet walking out of the door.

"Minato, I'm sure you can eh....handle...Kushina's problem. There's no need for me to be here so I'm off to do research" The Pervy Man said.

The door clicked and I knew we were alone. I was wondering what the hell I was going to say to her when three long built up years of anger came tumbling from my lips.

"Why didn't you tell me you were back in town, Kushina?" I asked her suddenly angry. I closed my eyes. I was seething in anger.

"Minato, I do not owe you any explanations!" She snapped back. Her sweet calm demeanor was gone. The demon woman was back.

"In case you haven't noticed I am just here to regain my citizenship not sit and have a conversation with you" She took a deep breath..."Why are you so concerned about me all of a sudden anyway?" she asked. "You didn't give a damn when you demoted me. So, why in the hell do you care now, baka?" Kushina said with anger written all over her pretty face.

My heart caught in my throat. She was so beautiful that I forgot to breathe. She was better looking than she was before. I caught a glimpse of her green eyes. I wanted to drown in those eyes. I gulped hard. My chest began to tighten..

"I care because.........because" I couldn't finish my sentence. I was lost in the emerald pools called her eyes.

"Because...what?" Kushina asked nastily. "What the hell are you trying to say? Spit it out. As a matter of fact, don't spit it out let me beat it out of you"

I wasn't going to tell her. I wanted to show her. A part of me needed to know that she still cared.. I went over scooped her up from the ground.

She protested as I picked her up

"What in the hell are you doing? Put me down asshole!!" she yelled.

She was beating against my chest trying to get way when I claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. It was explosive. Mind-numbing.

Heat, Intensity, Anger, all of those emotions were emitted all at once. I kissed her thinking she was going to push me away but she kissed me back passionately.

Resistance was now futile. My lips was everywhere. On her lips, her nose, her ears..Everywhere!

I backed her against the wall and took control..A moan came from somewhere in the room. I didn't know if it was her or me. My hands were at her full hips trying to pull her yellow dress over her head. Her dress was at her hips when I heard a voice.

**"Well, well. THIS was NOT what I expected to see today" said the voice.**

I turned to the voice my face going pale. I recognized that voice.

The shocked eyes of my fiance stared back at me angrily.....waiting for answers......

I groaned...Today was not my day....

I pushed Kushina away and looked into the eyes of my fiance who was now sitting in my Hokage chair waiting for an explanation..

-

There was only on thing I could do if I wanted to make it out of this room alive: I straightened my face into a concerned smile.

"Honey, this is Kushina, an old friend" I walked over and took the hand of my fiance.

I turned to Kushina...

"Kushina, this is my fiance"

I heard Kushina let out a small gasp and then a look of relief crossed her face.

My fiance now had my hand in a death grip. I knew she was angry. It was written all over her face as if it was a kunai scar. It didn't take me long to realize my mistake. I had mistook my fiance for some kind of idiot. She had obviously found me in the arms of another woman. Of course she was mad. But I began to worry. Even I couldn't have predicted what she was going to do next.

She stood up and looked into Kushina's eyes and said boldly "If I ever see you around this office or around my fiance ever again. I will kill you" she said. There was killing intent rolling off her.

Kushina had a look of amusement. She was never one to back down from a challenge. Her pretty face turned into a smirk.

"Is that a threat?" she said still smirking. Apparently she was not afraid of my fiance.

"No, it's not a threat" my fiance was now talking in low dangerous tones but still smiling.

"It's a promise, bitch" she finished

The two women stared each other down like they were drawing battle lines in the sand.

'**What the hell have I done?" I asked**

* * *

Kushina meets Minato's fiance? What's going to happen next!! The drama is just beginning. Please review!! thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6: It's not over

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Thanks everyone for the reviews. I really like reading the reviews. I am surprised so many people like my story. (big smile). Keep reviewing. Reviews keep the story going. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: It's not over  
**

**Kushina's POV**

'I DO NOT LIKE THIS WOMAN.' was my immediate thought.

There was just something about her I just didn't trust. Maybe it was the creepy gaze and or the death threat she had so boldly tossed my way less than five minutes before.

Her words didn't scare me. In fact, I was amused that she was so consistent with trying to kill me. I smirked in amusement when she made the promise that if I didn't stay away from Minato she was going to kill me. I didn't understand what she was so damn upset about. Me and Minato was only kissing. Wait...that didn't come out right.....The kiss was only an innocent kiss between friends, right?

'Friends kiss each other like that?" Inner Kushina asked curiously. "If friends kiss like that then they need to redo the entire definition of the word friends' Inner Kushina scoffed.

I shook my head to get rid of the annoying thought. This woman had no reason to be so upset at me. If anything she should have been upset with Minato. I mean, he was the one who was kissing me.

'Kissing me'................... my mind went back five minutes before that annoying woman came in. Minato was kissing me passionately. His strong arms was around me. holding me close to him. Maybe I was looking too much into it. If she hadn't walked in when she did............who knows what could have happened.

"I know what would have happened' Inner Kushina smirked.

I flushed a deep red pushing away the tantalizing thought. If only................

-

The evil killing intent had drew me back to reality. The crazed fiance was staring at me.

Usually, I am not a person to respond to threats but it was something about this woman irked the hell out of me. She was too pretty. Too perfect. I knew it was a facade. Her eyes held too many secrets. I knew she was dangerous. I hated the way she came in a treated Minato like he was some kind of object. Like he was in her possession.

I frowned again. The Minato I knew would have admitted the kiss happened but I didn't know who the hell this man was standing in front of me. He was acting like he was a little puppy dog. Like he was in the doghouse and was trailing his master with his tail between his legs. He was acting like.........a bitch.....

I had almost tuned to irritating woman out when I noticed her eye color changed. It went from a bright blue to an almost red color....it seemed like her eyes were changing into the.........sharingan?

It was then it hit me. I knew where I knew this woman from. She was Uchiha Mikoto.

I had a startled look on my face. Minato was engaged to a Uchiha? I must have died and went to hell because the Minato I knew wouldn't have touched am Uchiha with a ten foot pole.

Even at the age of 20, Mikoto was famous around the ninja world. She already had an entire page in the Bingo book. There were rumors that she was the next Uchiha heir but I knew better to believe idle rumors. But, the woman who stood before me was exactly how her reputation made her out to be.

'Well,well Minato you sure know how to pick them' I thought.

I refused to be intimidated. This woman didn't scare me but she did irk the hell out of me. I wasn't called the 'Princess of Pain' for nothing. I was already preparing myself mentally for an attack when ..............................................I blinked

-

Minato was standing in front of me. He was blocking Mikoto from me. There was blood on his cheek. Apparently that bitch Mikoto had attacked me when I was thinking of how I was going to attack her. That Bitch!!! Not only did she just try to kill me but she hurt Minato in the process. I wanted to jump over Minato and strangle the hell out of her. Minato was still blocking me. His eyes were focused. His once clear blue eyes was clouded with anger. From his side I saw his jaw tighten. I knew he was pissed.

The devious woman had already slipped the kunai back into her pocket. If I had blinked, I would have missed it. Her sharingan was now deactivated and she was looking back at me with a deadly smile.

"I told you I was going to kill you. But, I wanted to send you another warning to make sure you got the message" Mikoto said softly from the other side of the room. "Fortunately for you, Uzumaki Kushina, my fiance prevented your death, but next time we meet you might not be so lucky. I promise you that, bitch"

This woman had no shame! She was trying to kill me over a misunderstanding. I was beginning to wonder if this woman was just crazy or what? I didn't want Minato so I didn't understand why she was trying to kill me. I was not intimidated but pride and confusion pushed words from my mouth:

"The only one who is going to be unlucky is going to be you, baka" I told her proudly. Even though I would have never admitted it,secretly I was impressed she went as far to hurt Minato in order to kill me. That was the sign of a stone cold killer. I knew I couldn't underestimate this one.

"Enough, both of you" Minato yelled taking control of the situation. He still blocked Mikoto from my view. I could hear his unsteady breathing.

His breathing reminded me of that night when we....................'_No, Kushina_'.......... I was not going to think about that.......

Against my better judgment, I focused on what Minato was saying.

**"Mikoto, what you did was completely out of line! You attacked an innocent civilian without considering the consequences. Minato was furious.**

**"Even if you did see us sharing a kiss, you shouldn't have threatened a civilian." Minato was saying his voice unwavering.**

**"Furthermore, you attacked a Hokage. As you know that is a capital offense in which the consequence is an immediate demotion**."

---

"Ah ha' that's why I demoted' I thought suddenly. I felt stupid for blaming Minato all of these years for demoting me. Hell, he was doing his job.

But, Minato was not done with his ranting. I almost began to feel bad for the other woman as he basically ripped her a new one. I stared like I was witnessing a car crash. I was transfixed. I couldn't look away. I watched as Minato reprimand the woman:

**"I don't know whose village you think this is, but around here the only person in charge is ME. You WILL NOT tell me who I can and cannot allow into my office. It could be the village idiot for all I care. I don't care. You DO NOT run anything around here. You are the future wife of the Hokage not the Hokage himself. I would appreciate it if you showed more respect towards the position. This job is not easy, you know. Fiance or no fiance I will NOT allow you to act like this towards anyone in this village. YOU GOT THAT?Now that I have cleared that up, I would appreciate it if you closed the door when you leave. We will talk about you actions when I get home" Minato told her coldly.**

He walked back to his desk all bad ass like and sat down. He now focused on the documents in front of him.

Now that was the Namikaze Minato I knew. He was not Kushina's bitch. He was his own man. Damn it. He was Hokage.

Mikoto stood up soundlessly and walked from the room. She looked over her shoulder at me with hatred in her eyes. Her eyes obviously indicated that this was not over.

Mikoto followed Minato's orders and closed the door behind her. I turned back to Minato, now letting out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Wow, that was intense" someone said from within the room. I looked at Minato and he looked back at me. We turned to the window. It was Jiraiya.

Jiraiya smiled and jumped from the window. "Glad to see you act like a man again, Minato" Jiraiya teased his student.

"Sensei, I am not in the mood" he said. He winced when he noticed blood dripping from his cheek. I was still on the other side of the room where Minato had pushed me earlier, I couldn't help but to watch the interaction between the student and sensei.

"Kushina, I'm sorry about what happened with Mikoto. She has always had a jealous streak but I never knew she would take it so far. I apologize for her actions and as well as my own" Minato was not staring at me with his crystal blue eyes. No was no longer angry but there was a look of annoyance on his face.

Jiraiya raised his eyebrow suspiciously.

"Since you kept you cool under pressure, I think you should be reassigned to your position you were in three years ago. I decided to reinstate your status as a citizen and the rank of Jounin. Is that ok?" Minato finished with a smile on his face.

I was beyond excited....But wait........Why was I all of a sudden given back my rank? Was it because I kissed him or because he kissed me? Was he doing this out of guilt?(sweat drop)

I really didn't know. I was confused. I felt my stomach growl. It was time to get out of here.

"Hokage sir. I'm sorry I have taken up so much of your time. I will be leaving now" I told them not answering Minato's question. I needed to get out of here. Hell, I needed air.

"I will walk you out" Jiraiya said.

"No, Jiraiya I am fine. I just need to get some air. I have a lot to think about" Dodging my eyes from Minato's heated gaze I left the room.

"What was that about?" I heard Jiraiya say as I closed the door.

I bumped into someone. It was not a face I wanted to see.

-----

"Well well. I decided to wait out here for you since I knew we wouldn't be interrupted. I am warning you once again stay away from my fiance or I will kill you where you stand......" Mikoto said. She looked deep into my eyes. I felt a hand grip me around my neck in a choke hold. Mikoto slammed me against the wall. I was struggling to get free. I looked down gasping for breath when I looked into her eyes. I could see my own death in her eyes.

Suddenly everything went black. I could hear the sound of running footsteps as the darkness finally overtook me......

I knew this was long from over. In a way it was just beginning............

* * *

**Yes, this fic is filled with drama. The drama is only beginning. For those of you who do not know who Mikoto is: She is Itachi and Sauske's Mother.**

** Read and review!! Reviews keep the story going. (big smile) bye bye  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Maid of Honor

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naturo or its characters.**

** Authors Note: I had a little time on my hands today so in honor of having almost 50 reviews for this story I decided to put this chapter out early. I am having somewhat of a writers block so please bear with me. I also revised the chapter a little. One of my readers pointed out that chidori was Kakashi's move so I changed it a little. Please read and review the story. I love reading all of the comments so Let me know what you think and most of all.**

** Enjoy!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Maid of Honor**

**Minato's POV**

"Now that she's gone, you want to tell me what is going on?" Jiraiya asked inspecting my face

I groaned. Even though I had not been in my office long I knew today was turning into one of those long days.

"You were at the window sensei. You know what happened" I told the now startled man

"I actually wasn't at the window that long" Jiraiya replied sheepishly. He began scratching his head. "I only heard the comment where Mikoto threatened to kill Kushina"

"Oh" that was all I could get out.

"So, tell me my prized student. Why did your fiance just threaten Kushina? Don't say it was nothing because it obviously was something.I saw the look on Mikoto's face when she left. Something happened. Something big" he finished

I let out a huge sigh feeling my chakra was being drained from me.

I knew I had to give my sensei the entire story. But, I didn't want to go into it right now. How was I going to explain to him what I had done to Mikoto?? The kiss with Kushina?? This really was _troublesome_. How did I get myself into this situation? I mean really....I went from having an almost peaceful day to having an incredibly shitty day. I just knew it couldn't get any worse.

"You kissed her. Didn't you?" Jiraiya asked interrupting my thoughts. He had a huge smile on his face. He crossed his hands over his chest gazing at me suspiciously.

I couldn't believe it! I guess my sensei really did know me better than anyone.

"How did you know" I gaped at the man flinching.

"Minato, Minato, Minato. Don't you know by now that I know you better than you know yourself. You are practically like a son to me. I knew you don't have any self control when it came to Kushina. Ever since I caught you two in bed together three years ago.........." He paused." I knew any self control was out of the window......don't you think that was why I left the room earlier...the sexual tension between you two was so thick you could cut it with a kunai" Jiraiya said his face turning into a pensive smirk.

My mouth was still wide open...........Sexual tension?...............I closed my mouth and looked back at my sensei blushing.

"Now that you have kissed her again...... What are you going to do?" Jiraiya asked

A wave of uncertainty washed over me. I didn't know what I was going to do. As a matter of fact, I wasn't trying to think about it. I was trying to pretend that the event in question never happened.

I looked into my sensei's hopeful eyes and shook my head. Before I could answer all loud crash was heard in the hall.

The crash was followed by loud scream. I turned to Jiraiya and he turned to me. I knew what he was thinking:

"Kushina"

Jiraiya beat me to door and kicked it open. We ran down the long path to the receptionist desk. It was there I saw it: **BLOOD**.

There was blood all over the place. It was splattered all over the office. In a corner. On a chair. On the plants. There was even a smear of crimson blood all over the wall to the left. The hallway looked like it had been caught in some kind of disaster zone.

--

What in the hell happened? I wondered.

Fear was creeping up on me. An icy feeling moved down my spine. There was a crowd around the front of the desk. I pushed the spectators aside and it was then I noticed.........._**the yellow dress...**_

On top of the receptionist desk, in the middle of a now gaping crowd, was the body on the woman I once loved. It was the body of Uzumaki Kushina.

"Shit" today really hadn't been my day.

* * *

**Kushina's POV**

A sharp pain filled my chest as I struggled to breathe. I slowly opened my eyes. I could see blurry images moving in front of me.

"Doctor, she is still losing blood" the voices called. "Get Tsunade in here to stop the bleeding. I need 20 more pints of blood, stat" the voices was beginning to fade again.

"I must be dying.' I thought passing out again.

--

A little while later I woke up, but this time there was no sharp pain in the side. I felt a little better. I tired opening my eyes again. This time there was no blurriness.

'What the hell happened' I asked myself. I looked slowly around the room my joints popping as if I hadn't moved in a long time, I knew I was in the hospital.

'What happened to me?' I winced as the pain in my side was coming back.

"Feeling better, Kushina" came a voice from the other side of the room. I began to get a little nervous. The person stepped out of the shadows. It was Tsunade:

"Thank Kami, it's you" I told her quietly.

There was fear in Tsunade's eyes. I knew she was still worried about me even though her face didn't betray it.

"What the hell happened?" I asked her softly.

"We do not know, Kushina. All we know is that you were attacked at the hokage tower after your meeting. We do not know who did this to you. We found your body on top of the receptionist with multiple bruises and fractures. Your lungs collapsed. If Minato hadn't used his flash to get you here, you would have died from excessive blood loss." Tsunade said worriedly.

This was too much for me. I almost died. I couldn't believe it

'Who could have done something like this' I began to ask myself. I tried to push myself up but Tsunade stopped me:

"Don't try to push yourself." she said

"You are very lucky to be alive now. You blacked out during the attack so you may or may not be able to remember what all happened. But for now we are going to keep you in the hospital for a couple of days for observation. You are finally stable but I will be back later to check on you Kushina." Tsunade said exiting the room

"Could have died from excessive blood loss.........collapsed lung...." I repeated to myself numbly. This must be some kind of dream. Maybe a nightmare. I pinched myself. Dammit it was real.......

--

There was a sudden clap from the window. I snapped my head over and there stood

"Mikoto"

Mikoto stepped from the window still clapping.

"Well, well, Kushina I am completely honored that you remembered me" Mikoto said with a smile on her face.

When I saw her face twist into a sadistic smile I knew she was the one who had attacked me. I was not amused. In fact I was very angry. I wanted to kill this bitch.

"What the hell are you doing here" I asked her. "You just tried to kill me. Why are you here?"

Mikoto cute smile went into a full frown: "What are you talking about Kushina" her voice dripping in fake innocence. "I would never try to kill you."

I wanted to fly out of this bed and smash her head in.

"Don't bullshit me bitch. You tried to kill me at the hokage tower earlier. I don't know why you are here but I want you to get the hell out of here before I get out of this bed and make you get out"my voice dripping in venom.

Mikoto laughed at my empty promise:"Please baka. You couldn't hurt a fly right now. You can't move and besides I didn't come here to kill you, well at least not physically."

"Then why in the hell are you here?" I screamed at her. I was tired of this woman. I hated her. She had a sick and twisted mind. Whatever game she was playing, I wanted no part of it.

"I came to invite you to my wedding" she finished

I gaped at Mikoto my mouth opening and closing like I was a fish. My disbelief was all over my face....... "Your wedding"..............I choked out...

Mikoto nodded her head smiling at me. I knew this was some type of nightmare.

"As a matter of fact, Kushina; when you get better I would love for you to be my maid of honor." Mikoto laughed like we were old friends having a casual conversation.

My mouth dropped open again and then there was a sudden pressure on the side of my head... I knew that feeling. I was blacking out again.

"No......fucking....way....bitch" I told her slipping from consciousness. "I would.....rather die....first"

Mikoto put her face close to mine: "So be it bitch"

There was a buzzing sound to my left. It sounded like birds were chirping..............................

And then: DARKNESS:

'AM I DEAD?'

* * *

Do you think I should continue? Let me know what you think? read and review!! (big smile)


	8. Chapter 8: Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**Authors Note: Thanks everyone for the reviews. Keep them coming!!! I got a review from someone asking when Kushina was going to stop getting pushed around. Don't worry, it's coming... Now with out further adieu.....Enjoy!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Friends**

**Minato's POV**

I was going to go see her.

Yes, by her I mean the demon woman, Uzumaki Kushina.

I had been avoiding her for weeks. I just couldn't shake the image of her body on top of that receptionist desk. When I got to her, her green eyes were wide open lifeless. It shook me all the way to the core. She was covered in blood and her body was so cold.

'So cold' I thought as a chill ripped through my body.

Not knowing what else to do, I had decided to just simply avoid the situation. Jiraiya and Tsunade was leading an investigation into what exactly happened to Kushina that day but so far it seemed like the person who attacked her vanished without a trace. I wanted to rip the creep apart whoever did this to her...Whenever I got my hands on that person they were going to pay dearly.

I had finally made it to the hospital despite the fact I was shaking on the inside. I didn't know whether or not she was awake, but Tsunade came by the office 'encouraging' me to see Kushina.

~Flashback~

_**"Why haven't you gone to see Kushina, yet" Tsunade asked hands on her hips**_

_**I groaned suddenly feeling guilty. "I am planning to, Tsunade but as you can see I am very busy" I told her. I turned back to the paperwork that was now piling up on my desk trying to avoid any other questions when all of a sudden.**_

_**"SLAM'**_

_**Tsunade had slammed her fist into my desk nearly breaking it in half. I looked into the face of the woman I had known my whole life as a surrogate mother. She was angry. No scratch that. She was livid! There was green chakra flowing from her hand. Her eyes were narrowed into slits as if she was planning an attack. **_

_**I gulped. I knew that look. I was in deep shit.**_

_**"Let's get something straight Minato. No one dismisses me when I am not finished talking." she glared. "Furthermore, I do not appreciate you looking down at paperwork when I am talking to you. I came to you because I thought you cared about Kushina." Tsunade snapped."But I guess I was wrong. You don't deserve her. You never did. You should have protected her from this but you didn't. It was your stupidity that did this to her. Minato, I am ashamed of you. I would have thought you had more sense but I guess I am wrong,"**_

_**Tsunade moved away from the now broken desk and walked out of the door sending me a death glare.**_

_**"You should go see her. If you don't really care, pretend like you do and that's an order" Tsunade slammed the door.**_

_**~End Flashback~**_

--

"You must have really pissed her off" came a voice somewhere in the room. I turned to the window and sure enough it was Jiraiya. Jiraiya jumped from the window and walked over to the now broken desk smirking.

"You must have really, really pissed Tsunade off in order for her to have broken your desk." Jiraiya scoffed laughing. "I haven't seen that woman pack a punch that hard since that time I tried to peek in on her at the hot springs"

I groaned. Even though I was the Hokage, Tsunade was scarier than any enemy.

I shuddered. I got up from the desk and began walking to the hospital to go see Kushina.

* * *

**Kushina POV**

I was finally awake again. I was still alive despite Mikoto's promise.

(Sigh).I just couldn't wrap my head around the situation. Why did this woman feel so threatened by me??

I was in a grumpy mood. I wanted out of this hospital. I wanted RAMEN and most of all I wanted to get out of here so I could kick Mikoto's ass for putting me here in the first place.

The arrogant bitch actually had the nerve to ask me to be her maid of honor at her wedding to.................the man I......... love, no, once loved.

I was growing restless. I needed to train. It was not healthy for a Jounin to be out of commission for so long. I wanted to go back to my life the way it was three years ago before I had finally seduced Minato. It seemed like ever since that moment I have been hit with an overwhelming amount of bad luck. Maybe fate was trying to tell me something.

First, it was Jiraiya catching us in bed together (sweat drop). Then, it was Minato running away from me, Followed closely by me confronting him at his house where I was knocked out cold by him and lost my rank in the process.

Yes, these last three years have been a roller-coaster for me. But, now I wanted off this ride. It to top it off now I had to deal with some psycho bitch trying to kill me over a man.

'Not just any man' my mind shrieked. 'Your soul-mate'. I pushed the annoying thought away.

Mikoto's words "So be it bitch" echoed through my brain. I tried to shake the sliver of fear I had but I needed to be honest with myself. I was slightly afraid. I didn't know what the crazy bitch was going to do next....I wouldn't allow anyone to get hurt because of me....The image of Minato's bloody cheek made its way into my mind..Who knew what the crazy Uchiha would do if Minato broke their engagement...I knew what I had to do.....I had to protect him..Love or no love....I was going to protect him at all costs.........

I had already given my word and a ninja never turned his back on his word.

* * *

**Minato's POV**

I knocked on the door. I was still slightly nervous and a tad bit guilty.

"Come in" a soft voice called

I hadn't expected her to be awake. I walked through the door with flowers in my hand. She looked up as if she had been expecting someone. The bright smile that was on her face was now gone. It was replaced with this cold look.

"What are you doing here, Minato?" she asked coldly. I looked into her eyes searching for any warmth in the depths but there was still the icy look on her face.

"I wanted to see how you were doing" I told her. I walked over to the chair that was sitting next to her bed and took a seat.

She fidgeted under my gaze "As you can see I am doing fine. There is no need for you to be here" she said. "You can leave now"

" We are............friends, Kushina. Of course I am came to see you" I told her, I don't know why I stuttered over the words friends. It just didn't sound right. It didn't feel right.

Kushina scoffed her green eyes wide "Friends? Really, Minato?"

She moved slowly to the other side of her bed away from me. It was a long time before she spoke again" Friends do not do the things you do Minato" she said finally.

"What?" I asked her confused and slightly annoyed. She had finally gotten my attention. I wanted to hear what she had to say no matter what it was.

Kushina closed her eyes and then slowly opened them again "Friends do not kiss each other with passion. Intensity. Friends don't look at each other like they are waiting to strip you naked. Friends do not look at each other the way you looked at me that day at the office..A friend wouldn't have pushed me against the wall trying to take all my clothes off..... She chuckled harshly. If that is your definition of friends,then want to see what your definition of lover is."

I gulped. I knew what she was saying was true but I didn't want to admit it. I didn't really see her as a friend. Even after three years I knew I couldn't see her as a friend.

"Minato" she whispered quietly. "I want you to stay away from me.......

I looked at her confused. I was waiting on her to say she was kidding when she dropped another bomb

"You are engaged to be married. I will not allow you to break your engagement. Plus there is the simple fact that You have cost me enough heartache for a lifetime and I simply won't stand for it anymore. I want you to forget about me.... Forget about that night three years ago. Pretend it never happened"she said softly

I was astounded....To say I didn't believe her was an understatement. I was flabbergasted......

' No, I know she didn't mean it........right?'

Kushina now had a peaceful look on her face. But, meanwhile my face was contoured in pain.

This was worse then any physical torture I have ever endured. I didn't want to hear this. I wanted to make her listen to me. I wanted to tell her how I felt but I couldn't. My damned pride was in the way.

The only thing that was echoing through my mind was Tsunade's words "You don't deserve her".

Maybe I didn't deserve Kushina. Maybe she would be happier if I wasn't in her life anymore. Maybe she could move on with her life with someone else. Besides, I was an engaged man. I had a wedding to look forward to right?

I stood up silently walking to the door when it suddenly opened. There stood a person I hadn't seen in over three years. It was the man Kushina was holding hands with in the middle of the village three years ago:

"Hyuga Hizashi"

--

Hizashi walked quickly past me as if he hadn't noticed me standing there. I watched as he walked over to Kushina and gave her a kiss on the lips. I closed my eyes. I couldn't fight the pain that had now entered my heart. I couldn't watch this: I had to leave. My eyes hardened as my old self came back. I was not going to let this woman get to me. Make me soft. I was officially myself again.

As I walked out the door I threw the flowers I had brought in the trash. Kushina no longer needed me when she obviously had someone else.

Tsunade was right. I didn't deserve her.

* * *

What do you think? Should I continue? Let me know what you think: Read/Review..BTW: for those of you who are confused: Hizashi Hyuga is: He's Neji's dad

.

.

.

.

.

xxxxxxSneak Peakxxxxxx

"What are you trying to say Tsunade?" I asked angrily

"Based on our findings we found there is only one person who had motive to try to kill Kushina that day. Tsunade said quietly. "We have reason to believe that it was Uchiha Mikoto

who attacked Kushina that afternoon"

"So, you are trying to tell me that my Mikoto tried to kill someone?" I asked questioningly.

Tsunade now had her head down: "I know it was her." She said quietly.

I snapped my gaze to her face: "Explain"

"Sorry Minato if I have kept this from you long enough but it needs to be said. That first night after Kushina was attacked I found Mikoto in Kushina's room trying to send some kind

of lightening blade through her" Tsunade said flinching. "If I hadn't stopped her hand.....she would have killed Kushina"

Mikoto had warned me about this:

"Get out" I told her. "I don't want to hear your lies"


	9. Chapter 9: Care to spar?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so no suing please**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for the reviews. After receiving many pm's asking to continue the story, I decided to continue.(Yay!) Your reviews really motivated me. Thanks everyone. Please continue to review. Enjoy!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Care to Spar?**

**Kushina's POV**

I was finally free!!!

Thank Kami!! I was finally free. Today I was released from that dreadful hospital. I hate hospitals!! After being here for a month and a half, I already had my bags packed before Tsunade came in with my discharge papers There were flowers everywhere. Many of them were from Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Hizashi but none from Minato. I found it kind or ironic that I was put in the hospital because of Minato. Yes, I blamed Minato for me being in the hospital. The first time was three years ago when Minato knocked me out at his house and well the second time was because of the evil fiance.

Mikoto's evil face floated into my mind. I cliched my fist so hard that it hurt.

Just thinking about the way she put me in a choke hold made my blood boil. That woman was pure psycho. Her eyes were pure evil. I clinched my fist again. I was not going to let her get away with this. I was going to show her that Uzumaki Kushina couldn't be pushed around so easily. I no longer felt afraid. Now, that I was finally being released I felt like my old self. I was in good spirits. With my new/old rank of Jounin, I couldn't wait to get a mission...But, first I needed to train.

Tsunade came into the room with my discharge papers and a big smile on her face. I guess she was finally ready to be rid of me too. I had intentionally got on her nerves just so she could discharge me. I was proud of myself. My huffing and puffing worked. I was finally being released.

"Even though I am releasing you Kushina, I want you to still be careful" Tsunade told me putting the papers in my hand. "I expect you to make a full recovery but I will still be checking up on you from time to time. She stepped back and gave me a once over.

"Now give me a hug before you leave, baka" Tsunade gave me a tight hug.

"Thank you for everything Tsunade" I told her letting her out of the hug. "If I didn't know any better, I would think you were going to miss me."

Tsunade laughed and then her face turned into a smirk. "I'm glad you know better then"

I turned away from her, grabbing my small orange bag, "Tsunade, now is not the time to go soft on me. If you keep this up then maybe you can be Hokage someday"

Tsunade laughed warmly, "The day that happen is the day Jiraiya stop being a pervert. And you know that is never going to happen"

I laughed feeling somewhat sad. "I am leaving Tsunade. I'll see you later. Stay sober" I told her.

Tsunade gasped and turned red as if I had punched in the stomach. She didn't think anyone else knew about her little habit. I laughed again closing the door behind me.

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining brightly. The clouds were an awesome blue. I felt freer now that I had let go of my feelings for Minato.

I felt like for once my life was looking up.

----

I left the hospital on the way to the small apartment Jiraiya had set up for me when I was in the hospital. It was small but it was home. I finally had enough money to afford a decent place. I was so excited.

There was a note on the apartment door when I arrived at the apartment. It was a summons for a meeting at the Hokage tower with the Hokage. 'Great.' Jiraiya knew about me not wanting so see Minato again so why did he send me a summons...unless.......

"Maybe I have a mission" I thought out loud. I looked down at the summons. It was set for early tomorrow morning. So, that meant today I was going to train. I threw my small bag into the small apartment and hopped off to Training field 10.

--

I had just finished my warm-up when I felt a surge of chakra.

"Who's there?" I asked with a slight hint of annoyance in my voice.

There was no response. So I tried again.

"Come out coward. Are you afraid to face me?" I said ruefully.

That worked. The person stepped from behind the tree. It was......

"Mikoto"

"Wow, Kushina. You caught me" she said with a smile on her face.

"What the hell do you want? I asked her. I didn't care what she wanted. I wanted her to leave me alone to train.

"I was only just watching while you trained" she said. "You are pretty good"

"Of course I am good" I told her proudly. "I'm a Jounin."

Mikoto smirked. "Care to spar? I would understand if you didn't want to but..." she said pausing. "I want to see if you really earned that title of Jounin or you earned it because you slept with Minato"

I gasped. 'The nerve of this bitch'

"I didn't have to sleep with anyone to get my rank. I earned my title" I told her furious.

"Really?" she said tilting her head to the side. "Care to make it interesting?

I was now absolutely furious..

My mind was still stuck on what she had said that I had slept with Minato just to get my rank. I couldn't believe what this evil bitch was inferring. She was hinting that the only reason I was a Jounin was because of what happened between me and Minato years ago.

'Was that what everyone in the village thought' I wondered. I brushed aside my thoughts and let my anger take over.

The bitch had stooped to a new low. I am was going to show her. I earned my title with hard work and dedication.

I pulled up my sleeves to the standard Jounin uniform. I was ready to fight.

Now I was going to show her why I was called the Princess of Pain.

--

Mikoto stepped closer into the middle of clearing. I was waiting on her first strike.

"Are you ready home-wrecker" she asked.

I didn't respond. I attacked.

_**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_"

Twenty different clones filled the small area. The clones ran towards Mikoto with their kunai's drawn.

Mikoto gasped but her quickly dispersed the clones. She was faster than I expected. She dispersed one clone with a kunai to the head. She had a sick twisted smile on her face. She seemed like she was taking her anger out on the clones. She didn't just disperse them but she dispersed them savagely.

Mikoto now had her sharingan activated. She was running towards the real me with venom in her eyes.

I quickly did my next jutsu trying to dodge her attack.

_**"Kanashibari no Jutsu "**_

Mikoto stopped for a second trying to figure out my jutsu. My jutsu basically made her lose her sense of the environment. I knew with her sharingan it would only take a few seconds before she attacked again.

I knew I had to plan my next attack soon. But, by me being out of commission so long, my chakra was already running low.

Mikoto broke from the jutsu faster then I expected. She ran at me full force and kicked me in the stomach. I gasped as the kick landed in my stomach. I flew about 20 feet.

I hit a nearby tree coughing up blood.

Mikoto looked over at me smirking.

I was not done yet. But, apparently Mikoto thought that was all I had.

"Is that all you have Kushina? I thought you would be better than this, bitch. Mikoto laughed crudely. Mikoto quickly made the had movements for her jutsu.

_**"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu".**_

A large fireball engulfed the area. It destroyed the plants, trees. The place now looked like someone had started a forest fire. There was now burnt trees and shrubbery everywhere.

I quickly jumped from the path of the fireball still clutching my stomach. Her kick was more powerful than I had originally thought. Mikoto was still trying ranting as I tried to stand to catch my breath.

**"This is why I deserve Minato. You are weak Kushina. You wouldn't know what to do as the Hokage's wife. You are just a weak woman from the broken down Whirlpool Country. Her face turned up into a sadistic smile. Is everyone from the Whirlpool as weak as you??? If so, you should have been destroyed when your weak country was**" she finished laughing.

I had enough. Now it was time to end this. This time I was serious. No kidding around. I was going to end this fight with my next attack.

I stood up straight. Looking Mikoto in her eyes. I saw the true face of evil.

Mikoto noticed my expression "Oh did I hurt your feelings? I'm sorry. NOT!" She put her fingers up ready for her next jutsu. "I am going to end your life time this time, bitch" she said.

I crouched down into my next attack. I knew exactly what attack I was going to use. I knew it would be risky but I had no choice. I was going to use my new experimental jutsu. It was wasn't perfected yet but I knew it would end this fight.

Mikoto took off for her next attack running at me full force. I took a deep breath and released my jutsu.

**"Suiton Daibakufu no Jutsu**" I whispered.

I felt it when it touched her body. A column of water engulfed Mikoto sucking her up into a large wall where she could no longer breathe.

From the look in Mikoto's eyes as hit her, she was just as surprised as I was. She was now gulping for air like a fish out of water.

With that attack I could have ended her life then and there but I didn't. My charka had run out. I let her out of the jutsu.

I got up and walked over to her now unconscious body.

I kicked her.(wrong I know)

"I win, bitch"

This battle for now was over...

* * *

What do you think? This was my first fight scene so hopefully it was not too bad. What do you think it going to happen next? Stay tuned. Don't forget read and review!!

.

.

.

.

xxxxxSneak Peakxxxxx

.

.

"Why can't you understand that we can't be together, Minato? she said trying to push him away

He walked over to her and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss

He pulled his full lips away from hers and whispered "You may say that now but let me hear you say that again in the morning"

He kissed her again but this time with more intensity.

This time she kissed him back returning his kiss full force until she made a slight gasping noise. He had literary took her breath away.

That was all the encouragement he needed.

He scooped her small frame from the ground and carried her bridal style to her bedroom.

A pair of eyes watched from the window as he carried her to the bedroom.

Surely,tonight was going to be interesting.


	10. Chapter 10: The Truth Hurts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews. I can't believe so many people like the story..Enjoy!!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The truth hurts  
**

**Kushina's POV**

The next morning I woke up feeling great.

No, energized. I had finally kicked Mikoto's ass so I felt better than normal.

The sun was shining brightly outside and the birds were chirping sweetly. I jumped from bed and looked out of the window. Today was going to be a beautiful day. I turned around and I looked over at the small alarm clock and realized....

I was late for my meeting with Jiraiya and Minato.

"Shit" I cursed as I ran towards the small bathroom to take a quick shower and get dressed.

I took a quick five minute shower and threw on some clothes. There was no time to get pretty so I just pulled my long hair into a ponytail.

"How could I have overslept like that? I never oversleep" I berated myself.

My stomach protested as I ran out of the door. I knew I needed breakfast but I knew I didn't have time to stop to get some RAMEN.

I jumped onto the rooftops and practically flew to the Hokage tower.

It only took me minutes to get to the Hokage Tower considering the fact I was moving so fast. I walked into the small receptionist area and a feeling of sadness washed over me. I was remembering the moment Mikoto had attacked me.

Hateful eyes and a sadistic smile made it's way into my brain. The thought of the way she put me in a choke-hold made a shiver run down my spine. I suddenly had a bad feeling.

I tried to brush off the feeling but I couldn't. The receptionist smiled at me and I walked into the Hokage Office without knocking.

I opened the door.

A pair of bright blue eyes snapped to attention. Minato was at his desk staring at me openly like he was so glad to see me.

There was a sexy smile on his face.

The image of us in bed together flashed through my mind.

I knew today was not going to be my day.

* * *

**Minto's POV**

"Ah, Kushina. It's so nice of you to join us with your presence considering the fact you are almost 2 hours late" I said coldly dropping my attempted sexy smile.

Kushina visibly flinched "I'm sorry" she said quietly.

I took a second to analyze her. There were no smart remarks or side glances. Now I was worried. And apart from that she looked a mess. She looked like she had rolled out of the bed and came straight to the office.

There was sleep in her eyes. And there was ewwww..... dried up slob on her face. Her auburn-reddish hair was a mess pulled up into a ponytail. I was absolutely speechless. This was not the Kushina I knew. I was used to woman who was sexy, beautiful beyond all imagination I don't know what the hell this shit was.

'Maybe she is having a crappy day' I thought hopefully

"Don't worry about it" I told her with a hint of concern.

To be honest, I was worried about her. No, worried was an understatement, I was concerned about her. Kushina hadn't been the same after her accident. Ever since the day she 'broke off' our 'friendship' I haven't been the same. She wouldn't even look me in the eye. I wanted to know what was going on. No, I demanded to know what the hell is going on.

Against my best judgment I asked her

"Kushina, are you feeling alright?

She snapped her green eyes from the floor and looked at me blankly.

"Of course I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"I'm sorry if this comes across as rude but you don't look too good" I told her.

Then I saw it. Anger lit up her pretty, sleepy face. That was the demon woman I knew.

"Baka, I told you I am fine. I was just discharged from the hospital yesterday and I did some training after I got out. That's all. There's no need to worry about me. Besides you should be thinking about your fiance" she said with a weird smile on her face.

"You're right. It is none of my business" I told her. "I apologize"

I wanted to ask her how things were going with Hizashi was going but decided against it. The last thing I needed was the be attacked by the demon woman.

There was a brief uncomfortable silence. I turned back to the paperwork I was working on.

"So, are you going to tell me why I'm here?" she asked

I looked at her confused. Jiraiya had told me that she was supposed to be meeting them at the office but he hadn't shown up. He hadn't mentioned what the meeting was about.

"I was sent a summons for us to have a meeting today. That is why I'm here" she said

"Yes, Sensei said we were having a meeting today pertaining to something important but he has not informed me what the meeting is about" I told her taking all emotion out of my voice.

"Oh. well I can just sit out in the hall until he come back" she said.

"No" was my instant reply.

Her eyes locked with my mine. And a burning feeling came over me. I knew what I wanted to do. I wanted to kiss her.

The image from my dream with her on top of this desk flashed through my mind.

' Well, maybe more than kiss her' I thought flushing

She licked her dry lips and I knew she had to know what I was thinking.

My eyes were now glued to her lips. I was thinking about the wonderful things should do with those lips.

'No' I told myself feeling myself lose control again. She was dating someone else and I was engaged to someone else.

I can't afford lose control again.

She finally broke the intense stare and looked down at the floor.

"What do you think this meeting will be about?" she asked suddenly

I was getting ready to reply when Jiraiya burst into the room with Tsunade trailing close behind him.

Jiraiya didn't even say hello. He came in and went straight to the point.

"We know who tried to kill Uzumaki Kushina" Jiraiya declared.

My eyes got as big as saucers.

The killing intent started to roll off me.

I was dying to know.

"Who was it?" I asked ready to jumped out of the window to go choke the accused.

Jiraiya fidgeted slightly...He was about to speak when Kushina answered for him.

"Mikoto" was her single word.

I snapped my eyes to her hoping, praying, wishing she was lying.

I needed to talk to Mikoto.

"Get out" I told them

I needed to be alone.

* * *

_I know pretty boring chapter but the next chapter will be better. If I can reach 75 reviews I will update the story.......Just kidding...But, there is more twists and turns to come. check out the sneak peak_

.

.

.

.

**xxxxSneak Peakxxx**

**"Mikoto, how could have attacked Kushina like that?" I snapped at my fiance angrily. I didn't know the woman who was standing before me. I had thought of Mikoto as a patient beautiful, graceful woman. How could she have done this?**

**Mikoto now had her head bowed as if she was mulling something over in her mind.**

**"Minato" she said with her eyes full with tears.**

**"Tears are not going to get you out of this Mikoto. What you have done is a crime? You know what the punishment is for trying to kill another ninja while they weren't armed."**

**"What could you have possibly been thinking Mikoto?" I asked her now glaring down at her shrinking form.**

**She looked like she wanted to melt into the floor.**

**"I don't even know who you are anymore. Maybe I need time to think. Maybe you need time to think too. Maybe we should put off the wedding for a while" I told her out of spite.**

**Mikoto's head snapped up and she glared at me.**

**"You want to know what I was thinking? I was thinking about us. I was thinking about how you were in the arms of another woman when you promised me you were over her. I was thinking about how we are supposed to be getting married but you have been distant towards me...You haven't even told me you loved me since SHE has come back into town."**

**"I was thinking about........" she paused.**

**I glared at her determined to get a straight answer. **

**Mikoto now had a faraway look on her face as if she had made up her mind about something.**

**"You were thinking what Mikoto? What you did was unreasonable? I made a promise to you; I wouldn't break that" I told her**

**"You already did" she said quietly.  
**

**Mikoto stood up and walked past me apparently finished with the conversation. She held open the door and glared back at me.**

**"I was thinking about the baby, Minato" she said quietly.**

**She closed the door.**

**She was gone.**

**I stared at the door in shock.**

**Mikoto was pregnant?**

* * *

**don't forget to review. Should I continue??? Let me know what you think...This is a drama fic so there are more twists and turns to come.**


	11. Chapter 11: Deception

**Disclamier: I don't own Naruto**

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews. Keep them coming. I really appreciated that so many have taken time to review. Please Enjoy! **

* * *

_**Chapter 11: Deception **_

**Minato's POV**

This week has been one of the worse weeks I have had.

No, let me rephrase that. This week has been one of the most stressful, life changing, miserable weeks I have ever had. Period. But, for some reason I couldn't help to feel even more hopeless I felt it was only going to get worse.

My week had started like any other week. It was a bright, pretty, sunny Monday morning when shit hit the fan. The sky was blue. The birds were chirping loudly. Konoha was the centerpiece for peace. Basically I thought on this day it was going to be the beginning of a great week. I just didn't know how wrong I was.

Not only my personal life was in shambles but I felt like I could not trust anyone. Not my sensei, not Tsunade, and I knew damn well I couldn't trust my own fiance.

I was presently at my desk trying to sort through my life before it became a disaster zone. Just thinking about all of the emotional shit I had been through this week made me an emotional wreck. My nerves was on edge. Damn! I wanted to kill something. Someone. Anything just to get my mind off the hell i was going through. Just thinking about the shit gave me a headache.

I put my throbbing head on the desk thinking of a way I could wrap my head around this awful mess.

"Damn it" I say to the empty room.

All i could think about what the two things this week that had changed my outlook on life. And it wasn't for the better.

Flashback~

_**Jiraiya burst into the room with Tsunade trailing close behind him.**_

_**Jiraiya didn't even say hello. He came in and went straight to the point.**_

_**"We know who tried to kill Uzumaki Kushina" Jiraiya declared.**_

_**My eyes got as big as saucers.**_

_**The killing intent started to roll off me.**_

_**I was dying to know.**_

_**"Who was it?" I asked ready to jumped out of the window to go choke the accused.**_

_**Jiraiya fidgeted slightly...He was about to speak when Kushina answered for him.**_

_**"Mikoto" was her single word.**_

_**I snapped my eyes to her hoping, praying, wishing she was lying.**_

_**"Get out" I told them**_

_**I needed to talk to Mikoto**__._

~End Flashback

--

I opened my eyes slowly. I wanted to slam by head against the desk. Things just hadn't been going my way this week. I didn't want to believe what Jiraiya and Kushina had said so I decided to do a little investigating of my own. It was eventually came back to bite me in the ass.

The conversation with Mikoto stuck out more than anything words had changed my life forever.

~Flashback~

_**"Mikoto, how could have attacked Kushina like that?" I snapped at my fiance angrily. I didn't know the woman who was standing before me. I had thought of Mikoto as a patient beautiful, graceful woman. How could she have done this?**_

_**Mikoto now had her head bowed as if she was mulling something over in her mind.**_

_**"Minato" she said with her eyes full with tears.**_

_**"Tears are not going to get you out of this Mikoto. What you have done is a crime? You know what the punishment is for trying to kill another ninja while they weren't armed."**_

_**"What could you have possibly been thinking Mikoto?" I asked her now glaring down at her shrinking form.**_

_**She looked like she wanted to melt into the floor.**_

_**"I don't even know who you are anymore. Maybe I need time to think. Maybe you need time to think too. Maybe we should put off the wedding for a while" I told her out of spite.**_

_**Mikoto's head snapped up and she glared at me.**_

_**"You want to know what I was thinking? I was thinking about us. I was thinking about how you were in the arms of another woman when you promised me you were over her. I was thinking about how we are supposed to be getting married but you have been distant towards me...You haven't even told me you loved me since SHE has come back into town."**_

_**"I was thinking about........" she paused.**_

_**I glared at her determined to get a straight answer.**_

_**Mikoto now had a faraway look on her face as if she had made up her mind about something.**_

_**"You were thinking what Mikoto? What you did was unreasonable? I made a promise to you; I wouldn't break that" I told her**_

_**"You already did" she said quietly.**_

_**Mikoto stood up and walked past me apparently finished with the conversation. She held open the door and glared back at me.**_

_**"I was thinking about the baby, Minato" she said quietly**_

_**~End Flashback~**_

_**--**_

Kami seemed to have a sick sense of humor because it was the last thing I expected

The last thing I expected was to be a 22 year old father.

"Shit" things were going so well. (sarcastically)

Everyone thought my life was so peaceful but little did everyone know my mind was still reeling.

I stood up to stretch my legs. I was looking out of the window admiring another beautiful day when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" I responded expecting it to be some kind of emergency.

My body immediately tensed up. I was so used to bad news that I didn't know what good news felt like anymore.

I turned to the door with a stern look on my face.. It was the last face I expected to see.

It was my.......fiance, Mikoto.

She had been avoiding me since she told me about the baby. She had packed her things and moved back home while I was at work. There was no note or anything. I knew she was still upset.....Seeing me in the arms of another woman, wanting to call of the wedding, and carrying a baby had taken its toll on her. I was so sorry. I sent flowers, cards, candy. Anything to make her speak to me again...... I felt like an inconsiderate idiot. I wanted to make it up to her but I knew I had to prove myself to her.

Mikoto stepped into the office and closed it softly.

She had on a soft blue dress. It made me remember the day I told her I loved her for the first time.

She was so happy. She kept asking me to repeat it after I told her. We were so happy.

Her bright smile flashed through my mind.

I still remembered that day..I brushed the memory aside and looked at my fiance.

She was not smiling. In fact, she looked like she was in terrible pain.

She looked at me and there was tears in her blue eyes.

I had a sinking feeling. I immediately rushed to her side.

"What's wrong honey?" I said wrapping my arms around her. She melted into my arms. There was a long silence.

"Minato......I".......she said pausing.

I held her in my arms waiting for her to continue.

"Minato, I think there is something wrong with the baby." she said finally.

My mind stopped functioning.

My entire body shut down.

Even though I had never expected to be a father so early, I was starting to get used to the idea. I wanted to be a father.

I had all kinds of plans. I had even picked out my son's first kunai so he could be a shinobi.

"What are you saying Mikoto? There's nothing wrong with the baby": I told her soothingly trying to calm her down.

I always hated to see Mikoto cry. She rarely cried but when she did it was heartbreaking.

--

"I lost the baby, Minato"....... she cried into my chest....It was a long time before she continued....

There was a confused look on my face.

Then reality gripped me....'She lost the baby?'

I think I lost it when............. Kushina attacked me the other day........"she finished with tears running down her face.

First shock then anger radiated through my body....

I wrapped her even closer in a hug.

I knew losing the baby had devastated Mikoto. Mikoto had always wanted to be a mother...That was one of the things I loved about her...

She was sobbing and shaking... She collapsed into my arms burying her face in my chest..

"Minato, I'm sorry" she choked out. "I........failed....you"

"No, I can't believe it" I wanted to melt into the floor.

I had to be strong for her. My chance to be a father had been stolen from me.

Snatched away like the rug had been pulled from underneath me.

A lone tear rolled down my face.

'I need to be strong for Mikoto' I kept telling myself even though I wanted to fall apart.

My mind was made up. My heart suddenly felt empty..........

I was going to make Uzumaki Kushina pay dearly for this.

If it was the last thing I ever did

* * *

Yes, I know boring long chapter but it is only setting the groundwork for what's to come. Check out the sneak peak..

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**xxxxSneak Peakxxxxx**

**She wrapped her arms smugly around him knowing she had finally won.**

**Telling Minato Kushina had made her lose the baby was a stroke of pure genius.**

**She knew Minato would seek revenge.**

**But, little did he know he was seeking revenge on something that never really existed in the first place.**

**Mikoto smiled.**

**'So long bitch'**

* * *

Where are you going? Review! Review!!!


	12. Chapter 12: Disillusion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but if I did would I be writing fanfiction....hmmmm...  
**

**A/N: Thanks everyone for reviewing. Please continue to read the story so I can get better. Thanks again for reading.......**

**Chapter 12: Disillusion**

* * *

**She wrapped her arms smugly around him knowing she had finally won.**

**Telling Minato Kushina had made her lose the baby was a stroke of pure genius.**

**She knew Minato would seek revenge.**

**But, little did he know he was seeking revenge on something that never really existed in the first place.**

**Mikoto smiled.**

**'So long bitch'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kushina's POV**

I had a bad feeling.

I don't know what it was but I had a bad feeling.

I continued to walk along the street my stomach growling loudly. Damn I needed to eat. I made my way quickly to Ichiraku's Ramen shop. Everything was better over a bowl of ramen.

"One Miso Pork please" I told the proud owner Ichiraku.

"Hai" he said turning away quickly to fill my order.

I breathe in the comforting smell of ramen closing my eyes anticipating the delicious, wonderful taste. I knew in less then five minutes I would be in heaven.

'I wonder if heaven had ramen' I wondered to myself.

I quickly came to the conclusion that it did since ramen was a little piece of heaven.

I snapped quickly out of my daydream as Ichiraku was finally bringing my order to me.

Ichiraku suddenly stopped like he was a deer caught in headlights. He dropped the 2 bowls of Miso pork to the floor.

"Nani' I asked as I followed Ichiraku's gaze.

There walking towards me was a very angry Minato.

His red and white Hokage robe billowed out beautifully behind him.

He was truly a beautiful man. I couldn't help but to admire him.

'I wonder what his problem is?' thinking silently. I suddenly felt scared.

I realized I haven't seen him this angry since that day he knocked me out three years ago putting me in the hospital for three weeks.

A shiver raced up and down my spine.

My mind was only screaming one word:' RUN'

'No, he couldn't be mad at me. I haven't done anything' I told myself trying to reassure myself.

Minato got closer. Yes, he definitely was angry.

His bright blues eyes were livid. There was tears streaming down his face. His strong jaw was set into a firm line.

'Oh Kami! He's so hot' Inner Kushina screamed. 'I mean look at him'

Now was not the time for that. I wanted to know what the hell was going on.

--

I looked down and then looked back up.

Minato was gone.

'What the hell?' Now I was confused

I turned back to Ichiraku suddenly not feeling hungry.

Whatever the hell that was had ruined my appetite.

I was about to tell Ichiraku to just wrap my food up to go when I felt a presence behind me.

"Don't move" the person said.

I recognized that voice.

"Minato, what the hell?" I gasped.

"Kushina I came here today with every intention to kill you." he whispered at me viciously

I wanted to turn around but he held my shoulder in a firm lock stopping me from moving. I heard a snap as he easily dislocated my shoulder.

I screamed out in pain.

**_"SLAM"_**

He slammed my face against the counter. Three times before he suddenly stopped.

Shocked patrons looked up. They saw the look on the Hokage's face.

They had never seen their beloved Hokage angry.

Many people began to back out of the restaurant, suddenly fleeing for their lives.

I was confused as hell.

"Minato, what in the hell----" I didn't finish my sentence.

He slammed me against the counter again almost knocking a few teeth out of mouth. I suddenly saw stars.

'What the fuck is going on?' Inner Kushina screamed.

I suddenly felt the cold kunai against the back of my neck. I broke out in a cold sweat.

I wasn't afraid of death but I wanted to know at least why the hell I was going to die at the hands of the man I.........loved?

"Hokage, sir- what is going----?" Ichiraku began watching the scene with morbid curiosity. His eyes were wide.

"Shut it old man" Minato snapped his blue eyes flashing. "Or I will kill you"

Ichiraku eyes narrowed but he didn't say anything else.

"Demon woman, tell me why I shouldn't kill you where you stand right now?' Minato said coldly in my ear.

"You killed my child, demon woman. Regardless of whatever you say, I am going to kill you anyway. I just wanted to know if you had any last words"

I was now crying. I was confused as hell.

'His child. What the fuck? Minato didn't have any children!' I thought my ears ringing in alarm.

"Any last words, demon bitch" he whispered

--

My mind was still trying to figure out his words.

My mouth wanted to move but it couldn't.

I suddenly held my breath.

I closed my eyes expecting the darkness I would never awake from.

The sound of Minato's protest made my eyes open.

"Let me fucking go. I am going to kill this crazy bitch once and for all. She is going to pay for what she has done" Minato said cruelly

I cried again. I didn't know what the hell was going on but I didn't like it.

I was confused.

I watched as Minato was pulled away by none other than his sensei, Jiraiya.

Apparently, this pervy sage had brilliant timing.

For the first time in my life, I was so glad to see him.

I could hear Jiraiya trying to keep Minato away from me.

"This is not the way Minato. We need to talk to both sides before we jump to conclusions. I taught you to see both sides of a situation Minato" Jiraiya told his student pushing him away.

A pair of arms wrapped around me and pulled me up from the counter where I had almost lost my life.

Tsunade wrapped her arms around me protectively.

I turned my big green eyes to her. There was a question in my eyes.

I had finally found my voice now that I was in Tsunade's hug.

"Tsunade, tell me what the hell is going on?" I asked her softly.

My mouth was now swollen from being slammed into the counter so many times.

Pain began to shoot down the side of my face.

The whole left side of my face was swollen to the point where it was getting hard to see out of my left eye.

There was blood oozing from a cut on my cheek and there was still tears on my face.

I was no longer scared. I was terrified.

"Minato, kept screaming about a child."

"He said I....." I couldn't even finish my sentence. It was terrible beyond comprehension.

There was a long awkward silence.

Apparently, Jiraiya had finally got Minato calm.

He was seated on the other side of the room. Glaring at me with venom in his eyes. Those was not the eyes of the man I loved. It was the eyes of a heartless killer.

Jiraiya was talking in a quiet, calming voice trying to keep the angry blond at bay.

The blond looked like he wanted to jump from across the table and strangle me.

I looked into his eyes trying to find the man I loved in the depths. Only Hate glared back at me.

I found my voice again and continued my sentence.

"Minato said I killed his......child"

Tsunade looked at me with sadness in her eyes. Her face twisted into a frown.

'Hai, Mikoto..........." Tsunade paused

"She was pregnant" she finished

"_Was_?" I asked sadly.

The last thing I wanted to hear was Mikoto losing her child. I suddenly felt remorse and sympathy for Mikoto and Minato. I didn't know what it was like to lose a child but I knew what it was like to lose a family. My heart went out to them even though I had just gotten my ass kicked courtesy of Konoha's Yellow Flash.

'But, wait......

What the hell did that have to do with me?

Minato's voice echoed through my brain:

"You killed my child"

Then suddenly it hit me..........

Me and Mikoto had fought against each other a while back.......

"Shit" I cursed

That was why she went down so easily. The bitch was pregnant.

The last image of the battle ran through my mind.

The revelation hit me like a ton of bricks.

I had kicked her before I had walked off.

'I killed Minato's baby' Inner Kushina screamed.

"I KILLED MINATO'S BABY?" I screamed over and over

I collapsed to the floor and screamed

I wanted to die...

* * *

Don't forget to review. Come on you can do it. That little green button at the bottom. You know you want to... Yes, this is a romantic fic. I promise the romance will be back soon. But anyway thanks for reading.....

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

**xxxxSneak Peakxxxx**

**This was going even better than expected she thought as she watched Minato hand Kushina's ass to her. **

**She felt slightly guilty for the lying and letting Minato unleash his wrath upon Kushina.**

**"Maybe I should tell him I was lying" she said out-loud.**

**Nah.....**

**Now that the fireworks was finally over she dusted her dress off and walked from behind the wall she had been hiding behind the entire time.**

**"Now we can finally get married" she said walking away.**

**Little did she know another pair of eyes were watching as she got up and walked away.**

**The ANBU soldier stood and looked back at the scene where the Hokage had apparently snapped. **

**He decided he was not going to let this woman get away with such disillusion.**

**He pushed his mask up.**

**He knew this was going to end very badly.**


	13. Chapter 13: Announcement

**Notice: Due to the overwhelming bad responses I have recieved for the previous chapter I have decided to take a break for a while. If you want me to continue with the story send a message or make a comment. Otherwise this story will be on pause for a while. Thank you, Have a great day!**


	14. Chapter 14: Where It All Began

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but if I did would I be writing this fanfic? uh.....no**

**A/N: I was shocked by the sheer amount of responses I received asking me not to quit the story. I really appreciate it. I finished this chapter before I took a break so I decided now would be a nice time to update it. Thank you again for reviewing this story. This chapter is dedicated to everyone who responded positively asking me not to give up on the story. You all have been great. Cookies for you  
**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Where it all began**

**Minato's POV**

**~Three Months Later~**

It had been a long three months.

For the most part me and Mikoto planning for our wedding had taken up most of my time. I was frustrated with Mikoto for wanting me to be a part of everything. I wanted a simple wedding, but Mikoto wanted a big fancy Uchiha wedding. This whole wedding business was trying my patience. But, I was going to do it to keep Mikoto happy.

Ever since Mikoto miscarried the baby, she dedicated all of her time towards planning the wedding. It seemed like the wedding had turned into an obsession. It had gotten to the point where she turned down missions as a ninja just so she could continue planning. I found this to be unacceptable so Mikoto decided that she wanted to retire as ninja. I was not going to let her do that.

But, again I was trying to do everything possible to keep Mikoto happy.I guess in a way I felt guilty like I was the reason she miscarried the baby.

Yes, I blamed myself. If she hadn't caught me in the arms of another woman none of this would have ever happened. Some loving fiance I was...

I guess planning the wedding was Mikoto's way of dealing with the pain. In fact, she didn't talk about the baby at all anymore. But, I thought about it every single day. I don't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing.

For some reason, Jiraiya thought Mikoto was rushing the wedding. He felt that she should have had time to actually grieve for the baby. The more I thought about it,I found it somewhat an interesting theory.I didn't want to tell Jiraiya that I had thought the same thing. Something about the situation just didn't seem right.

For the last three months aside from thinking about the baby, my mind was constantly on, not Mikoto, but Uzumaki Kushina. I was no longer angry at her for what she had done. As a matter of fact, I felt guilty for attacking her the way I did at Ichiraku's three months prior. I had done so much damage to the woman that she stayed away from me. I haven't seen her in three months and I was concerned about her.

I knew what I did was wrong.

It was not something a Hokage should have done. I had let my emotions get to me. Normally I was a patient person and very calm I never let things bother me. That day I didn't act in the way a leader should have. I acted in a very irrational Mikoto told me she had lost the baby, the parental instinct I didn't know I had kicked in.

I stood up and looked out of the window. It was a bright and beautiful day. I needed to get out of the office to clear my mind. I opened the window and jumped out of the window determined to clear my head.

I walked around Konoha aimlessly. I noticed I was got waves from random people as I passed a group of villagers. Ever since that day at Ichiraku's I had been getting strange looks. Some people looked terrified of me....I didn't want the people of my village terrified of me. I wanted my village to be a peaceful place.

I was so lost in my thoughts about what the villagers thought me that I had not realized where my instincts had taken me. I stopped in the middle of the now deserted street and looked up.

"Shit" I cursed immediately recognizing the place.

I was standing in front of the place where it all began.

I was standing in front of the old apartment of the one and only Uzumaki Kushina.

--

Images flashed through my mind as if I was waking up from a long dream.

_The image of waking up next to her after a drunken night of passion.. _

_The passionate kiss that made my toes curl went through my mind several times followed by images of her on top of.............(sweatdrop_)

I flushed red as the memory overtook my mind. I remembered everything about that night. A pang of longing went through my heart.

I shook my head trying to clear my head but another image just kept coming one after the other.

Her bright green eyes, smiling face flashed through my mind once again. The image was followed quickly by the feeling of.....guilt? No..... regret?

I glanced up at the apartment. There were so many memories in that place.

Sigh. this truly was troublesome.

--

The windows to Kushina's old apartment were all shattered. The place looked so dark and gloomy from the street.

The place was now deserted considering the fact that Kushina no longer lived there.

These days Kushina had a new place of residence..........

_**Konoha's Mental Facility**_

* * *

Cliffhanger? I know please don't be mad at me (smile). Sneak Peak Below

No, I haven't forgot about the ANBU guy from the last chapter. He is going to play an important part in an upcoming chapter. R&R

.

.

.

.

xxxSneak Peakxxx

.

.

.

**"It's time for a toast" Jiraiya said tapping his glass.**

**Tonight was the night of the rehearsal dinner.**

**"Tonight we are here to celebrate the marriage of Minato and Kushina.....No! I mean Mikoto" Jiraiya corrected himself quickly.**

**All eyes snapped over to the redhead who was now presently seated next to Tsunade.**

**Everyone watched curiously waiting to see what would happen next.**

**Mikoto face snapped up with a look of shock. Jiraiya apparently was drunk so she excused him, for now.**

**Jiraiya finally finished his dreadful speech. Things seemed to be getting worse by the minute.**

**"Is there anyone else who would like to make a toast?" Jiraiya asked**

**The room was now quiet.**

**No one had anything to say.**

**"I would like to make a toast" someone said stepping out of the shadows**

**The ANBU soldier stepped over to the group.**

**Everyone surveyed the soldier wondering what he was going to say.**

**The ANBU soldier lifted his mask revealing his face.**

**'GASP. SHOCK'**

**They hadn't been expecting him.**


	15. Chapter 15: The Sweet Escape

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But, if I did I would be on the beach sipping my million dollar drink.**

**A/N: Wow thanks everyone for the awesome reviews. I can't believe I have almost hit 100 reviews for this story so I guess I am doing something right...But, anyway on to the story!! Read and Review!!**

**Chapter 15:The Sweet Escape**

* * *

**Setting: **Konoha's Mental Facility**  
**

**_Kushina's POV_**

**.  
**

_**'I don't like this place.'**_

I don't like this place one single bit. I needed to get out of here. Everyday it is the same routine. Nurses, doctors came in asking how I am doing as if they cared about my answer. I hated this place. With its white blank walls, and small windows I felt trapped. Everyday I thought of new ways of escaping, but I never attempted to but today was going to be the day. I have been here three months. I needed an out and today I felt lucky. Since they hadn't put me in the straitjacket today my hands were free. I wanted to blast a hole through the wall but that would be too obvious.

I looked over at the small window and wondered if I could escape using the window but I figured it was too small. The last thing I needed was to get stuck in the window trying to escape.

I sat down on the small bed.

Hmmm..... How was I going to get the hell out of here?

And then it hit me.

I felt so stupid.

I could have escaped this place ages ago.

I put my hands together and form the familiar hand signs.

A wave of deja vu washed on me.

A clone appeared next to me.

It smiled.

Now how was I going to do this?

Should I use to clone to go through the window as a distraction or should I just knock someone out as soon as they come in?

I decided to use the clone as a distraction.

I looked over the small room trying to find something to use as a distraction while I attempted to escape.

I spotted the small dresser in the corner.

'Perfect' I thought.

I knocked the dresser over and it resounded with a loud BANG and hit the floor spilling its contents.

I ran quickly into the small bathroom hoping the nurses didn't see me.

--

As expected the sound of running footsteps was heard outside the door.

I could hear the voices of panic as they opened my door.

A nurse and two doctors rushed into the room.

I heard one nurse gasp and then laugh.

"What is she doing?" one doctor asked attempting to hold in a laugh.

They watched fascinated as my clone tried to escape through the window.

Sure enough the clone got stuck trying to get my shoulders out of the window.

'Thank Kami I didn't attempt to try to escape through the window' I thought.

I put my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing out-loud.

I slipped out of the room quieter than a mouse.

--

"Yes, I am finally free' I thought jumping out of a side window and along the rooftop.

"Where should I go?" I thought. 'Somewhere no one would dare to look'

I stopped to arrange my thoughts.

I could always go and stay with my boyfriend Hyuga Hizashi.

I knew he would do anything to protect me.

No, someone would think to look for me there.

I couldn't stay with Tsunade or Jiraiya.

That would probably would be the first place they would look.

'Damn it. This was hard.'

I made a small seal and placed a henge over myself so I wouldn't be easily recognized.

The last thing I needed was to be recognized and dragged back to that place.

A shudder came over my body, I did not want to go back to that place.

"Oh, I know where I can go" I said out-loud to no one.

I jumped from rooftop to rooftop. My bare feet making soft noises against the rooftops.

Jumping over objects along the way

I was almost there.

My gaze was now focused. I now could see the familiar place.

Relief began to wash over me.

I jumped down from the rooftop and looked up at the now familiar area.

Even though the rest of the area was alive with activity, this building had an eerie darkness surrounding it.

Giving the illusion of a haunted house, I glanced at my now safe haven with tears in my eyes relishing in my memory.

I was at my old apartment.

--

I jumped up the stairs quickly paranoid that someone was looking for me.

'That place has really made us crazy' Inner Kushina smirked.

I opened the door slowly and walked into the quickly getting dark room.

I caught a glimpse of the sun as it getting closer to sunset.

I closed my eyes

There were so many memories of this place.

This was the first place I had gotten when I first moved to Konoha.

Since I was an outsider, no one wanted to lease me a place despite the amount of money I had.

I was treated like an enemy an outcast until I became an Konoha ninja.

Slowly but surely acceptance came and I was surrounded with friends.

Being acknowledged was one of the best days of my life.

It made me realize that I had a home and family to come home to.

That this was where I belonged.

Tears ran slowly down my face.

I was getting caught up in my memories.

There was no time for that.

I touched the wall as I walked down the small hallway to my old bedroom.

I could see the chipped red paint against my back wall.

I had painted the walls in my bedroom red but inadvertently missed a corner.

I had left that particular spot unpainted as a reminder that even though I thought things in my life was finished, there was always something to do.

I walked into my old bedroom expecting glass everywhere.

But that was not what I saw.

There sitting on the bed looking out the window forlornly was the last person I expected to see.

A long lean body, complimented by blond spiky hair; his blue eyes were focused on impending the sunset.

His blue eyes twinkled in the sunlight.

I gasped my heart constricting painfully in my chest.

The beautiful man sitting on my bed was no other but

Namikaze Minato.

* * *

**Minato's POV**

I was looking out of the window letting the memories of this place take over me when I heard a noise.

I didn't immediately turn around but I pulled out my kunai quickly from my jacket anticipating an attack.

There was no attack.

I sat there 5 minutes before I finally turned around.

I had expected a thug or some robber but the last thing I expected to see was Uzumaki Kushina staring at me like I was a ghost.

Anger began to build up inside me once again.

Yes, I had forgiven her for what she had done to my unborn child but I surely didn't forget.

I was like a dog with a bone.

I surely was never going to let go of what she had done.

She stared at me her green eyes glistening with tears.

A part of me wanted to get up and walk away from the room in anger but another wanted to wipe away her tears. Even after what she had done I felt sorry for the woman. Mikoto had forgiven her for what she had done. Maybe I should too?

Hate was a strange thing.

It eats a person alive consuming them. I didn't want to be that way.

I wanted to forgive her for what she had done but I couldn't truly forget it. A lesser man would have forgiven her already but every time i looked at her I saw how much I had lost, so much that has happened.

I stood up and walked coldly past her.

Her mind seemed to be far away.

She stared at me.

"Wait" she said finally realizing I was leaving.

I paused.

With my hand on the doorknob, I turned around.

She walked over to me cautiously. She probably expected me to attack her.

"I'm sorry, Minato." she said quietly.

I listened as she broke down in tears her sobs echoing off the walls.

I wanted to comfort her.I don't know why I wanted to but I did.

I walked over and put my arms around her. I don't know why but it felt like the right thing to do.

She sobbed into my chest. Not only was she having a physical breakdown but an emotional breakdown as well.

I just stood there stoically waiting on her to continue with what she had to say.

She pulled away this time with more force than necessary.

She looked up at me. Her green eyes were shining brightly with unshed tears.

Even in her drab hospital gown she still looked beautiful.

She looked into my eyes. "I am sorry about everything. When me and Mikoto fought I didn't know she was pregnant. I am so sorry. If I had known I would have never let her bait me into a fight."

I was startled. 'Mikoto had bait her into a fight?'

Maybe I had heard her wrong.

I pushed the suspicious thought to the back of my mind.

I cleared my throat.

My head was saying one thing but my heart said another.

In the end my heart had made an important decision for me.

"I decided to forgive you Kushina" I told her. "I also wanted to apologize for attacking you and Ichiraku's. It was not my place to do something like that."

She walked over to me and threw her arms around me once again.

There was a happy smile on her face. There was so much relief in her eyes.

"Thank you so much, Minato. Thank you" she said over and over like a robot.

She looked up at me and smiled.

That smile.

It was brighter then any sun, hotter than the deserts of Suna.

It was drawing me in.

Literally.

'What is this feeling?' I thought pushing her away slightly.

After everything she had done I still didn't have feelings for her, right?

She bowed and her long auburn hair fell in her face like a curtain covering her simmering emerald eyes.

"Thank you so much for forgiving me Hokage sir" she said with relief in her voice.

A small smile brushed the corner of my mouth.

She still was the same old Kushina.

She knew how to be informal and formal all at the same time.

I began to feel a little lighter.

Maybe at long last we can actually become friends again.

--

I turned away from her and looked out of the large living room window.

The sun was setting and it was beautiful.

I walked over to the window admiring the sun's beauty when a thought occurred to me.

'Maybe I should leave? Mikoto had to be looking for me.'

Then another thought hit me with astounding force:

'Why was Kushina walking around in a hospital gown? Did she escape?'

I looked away from the now setting sun and noticed that Kushina had fallen asleep on the living room floor.

I felt sorry for her and the compassionate side of caring for an old friend kicked in.

I scooped the auburn hair beauty into my arms and carried her to her old bedroom where she could sleep.

As I held her in my arms I realized that her body was so frail but it was strong too.

Despite being very light in weight, I knew she was strong as a ninja it was her job to be strong.

With my arms were encircled around her back, I could feel the muscles in her arm as she moved.

'Maybe this wasn't the best idea.'

--

A moan came from her sleeping form.

She twitched in my arms. I gripped her form tighter so I wouldn't drop her.

She lifted her head up. I thought she was moving to get comfortable but her lips brushed against mine.........

It was a quick kiss but it was enough.

She began to mumble something incoherently.

I couldn't hear what was said I was still shocked by what had just taken place.

Electricity shot through my body,paralyzing me.

I looked down at her small form in my arms.

She was now snoring softly.

I was shocked.

No shocked may not have been the right word to use........

No shocked said it all...

So shocked that I had almost dropped her.

Kushina had kissed me..........

But, what's strange is that it scared the hell out of me.

'Maybe she was dreaming about kissing her boyfriend. After all she was dating the Hyuga guy.'

I put the thought out of my mind and continued my trek to her bedroom.

I put the woman on the bed.

A feeling of nostalgia came over me.

The memory of that night three years ago invaded my mind.

'_Minato, kiss me'_

'Shit' that was the last thing I needed to be thinking about.

Kushina's raspy voice from three years ago echoed through my head like a shooting star.

I put her on the bed and walked away.

I shook my head again to clear my head of those haunting thoughts.

I needed to inform the hospital of where she was if she had indeed escaped.

While I was walking away, I could have swore I heard her call my name softly.

I didn't turn around. I was tempted but I knew I couldn't.

I had hurt Mikoto enough already.

I wasn't going to repeat the same mistake twice.

I walked out the apartment with my head high knowing I had did the right thing.

Electricity was still flowing through my body extracting my other senses.

Making me incredibly dense.

Why did that kiss feel like the right thing?

I had to let the past be the past.

I couldn't break my promise to Mikoto.

Not again.

I was getting married

* * *

** What do you think is going to happen next?**

** I wanted to give a hint of romance since this is a romantic/drama fic**

** Just in case you are wondering this chapter has been revised. **

**I am going back and editing chapters so they can be better. **

* * *

Don't forget to review. See you next time


	16. Chapter 16: Calm Before the Storm

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but if I did would I be writing fan fiction?**

**A/N: I had some time on my hands this week so I decided to update. Hope you guys are enjoying the chapters so far and don't forget to review. Let me know what you think!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Calm before the storm**

**Kushina's POV**

I opened my eyes.

Where was I?

Was it all a dream?

I glanced around the small room.

Of course. I was back at the mental facility.

The blank white walls should have been a dead giveaway.

'Shit' all the effort I put into escaping and I ended up back in the same place.

Damn it.

I closed my eyes trying to figure out how in the hell they found me when it hit me.

'Minato' I instantly thought.

He was at my old apartment.

He had forgiven me.

I hugged him?

I kissed.....him????

'Oh shit" I said out-loud to the empty room.

The revelation had hit me like kunai to the face.

I wanted to get up and pace around the small room.

This was not what I needed right now.

I had kissed Minato? Oh shit.

I had no time to think because there was a knock at the door. I didn't answer but the person came in anyway. It was a face I wanted to see but a face I didn't want to see. It was my boyfriend, Hizashi.

Hizashi rushed to my side and took my hand. He had a worried expression on his face. Just looking at him made me feel automatically guilty. I had kissed Minato. I had betrayed my boyfriend in the worse possible way. He loved me and this was how I returned his love. I wanted to tell him what happened. I had to right?

'Maybe you should wait' Inner Kushina said calmly.

Hizashi wrapped me into his arms. His arms were warm and comforting but they weren't Minato's.

I began to think about how hard Minato's body was when I hugged him when I......... Guilt gripped my heart again.

A shudder raced down my spine temporarily constricting me.

What the hell was going on with me?

"I was worried about you" He mumured into my hair softly.

i could feel his hot breath against the top of my ear.

I couldn't take it.

My heart was overloaded with guilt.

I started to cry.

'Why was I crying?'

I needed to be strong but the tears wouldn't stop.

I was a heartless excuse of a human being.

'Did I not have any shame?'

He was worried about me and here I was kissing another man.

My conscience couldn't take it. My heart couldn't take it. I had to tell him.

Now.

I pushed myself out of his arms and looked into his eyes.

I flinched when I saw what was there. It was love. Hizashi was in love with me.

I knew I was being a punk bitch.

I couldn't break this man's heart. He meant too much to me.

'You want your cake and eat it too, huh' Inner Kushina smirked.

I let out a mental scream trying to block my guilty conscious.

As I did a silent meditation in Hizashi's arms a new thought occurred to me:

The more I thought it the more I realized that all along I had been chasing a dream.

A childish dream.

Minato didn't love me. He has given every clue in the world to point that out.

I simply didn't want to listen.

But, now instead of following my heart, I was going to follow my head. It had never steered me wrong right?

I was going to be with Hizashi.

I sort of loved him. Maybe in time I could grow to love Hizashi.

I knew he would try to make me happy but most of all I knew he would never hurt me.

Yes, I was going to be with Hizashi.

"What is it Kushina?" Hizashi asked worriedly rubbing my shoulders soothingly.

I hadn't realized that I had pulled away from him. I closed my eyes trying to mediate again.

"It's nothing sweetie" I lied.

He leaned over and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

When I kissed him, I felt no passion.

No spark.

I felt nothing.

I kissed him back trying to emulate the kiss I had with Minato but there was still no spark.

I tried to kiss him with passion.

His breath was shallow as I brushed my tongue against his bottom lip demanding entrance.

Our tongues mingled together but there was still no passion.

No intensity.

Nothing.

I pulled away and opened my eyes.

Hizashi was looking at me with eyes of sheer amazement.

Apparently he had felt something when I kissed him.

He had a spaced out look on his face as if he was lost in space.

I cringed when he took my hands and looked into my eyes.

"I love you Kushina." He said softly.

I wrapped him into a hug hoping he hadn't realized that I didn't say anything back.

"Yeah me too." I said quietly.

--

He pulled away and looked at me again.

"Damn,your kiss had amazed me so much that I had forgot what I came here to tell you." he said.

A sweet smile crossed his face.

I knew he was in love.

"Nani" I asked suspiciously.

I had enough bad news to last a lifetime.

"You are being released." he said.

I wanted to get up and do a happy dance.

I couldn't believe it.

But wait? All that effort I put into escaping was for nothing?

'Damn it' I thought to myself.

"That's great" I told him. "When can I go home?" I asked.

"Tomorrow if you are feeling up to it" he said gripping my hand tightly.

"Great" I said with a tired smile on my face.' I was finally going home. Thank Kami'

"But, you haven't heard the best news....... We have been invited to the engagement party of Uchiha Mikoto and Namikaze Minato" he finished with a huge smile on his face.

I was not pleased.

"'What the fuck?'

'Was Kami now plotting against me or something?'

Was this like payback or something.

I just couldn't catch a break.

Karma was a bitch with a sadistic sense of humor.

I turned away from Hizashi and looked out of the window longing to be free.

I was beyond pissed.

The last thing I wanted to do was go to an engagement party of the man I once loved.

To see that psycho Uchiha hang on his arm all night was enough to sicken me.

"This is some shit"

'Why in the hell would they invite me to their engagement party? After everything that has happened?'

This had to be Mikoto's doing.

Even after everything that has happened, I still thought the woman was pure evil.

Sadistic Bitch.

--

I put my head to the pillow trying to think of a way out of going when I noticed when Hizashi was still talking.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" I asked confused.

"Will you be my date to the engagement dinner? All of your friends will be there. Tsunade, Jiraiya, everyone. Please say you're coming." Hizashi looked at me with innocent eyes.

I felt my own guilty eyes fill with tears.

There was no way out. I couldn't just turn him down.

Could I?

"Okay I will go" I said grudgingly.

I felt like I had just heard that I was dying tomorrow.

A feeling of doom came over me.

The last time I felt that way was the day my entire family died.

I couldn't shake the feeling.

This was going to be a disaster.

I just knew it.

* * *

**Minato's POV**

I dropped my glass.

It shattered on the floor into a million tiny little pieces.

My hearing must have been failing because I know I didn't hear what I just heard.

I had to ask again.

Maybe I had heard wrong despite the fact my hearing was perfect.

"What did you just say?" I asked astonished.

Mikoto was now standing in front of me.

She looked at me with wide innocent eyes.

"I invited Uzumaki Kushina to our engagement party" she said picking at her nails.

Unbelievable!

"But why?" I asked beginning to panic on the inside.

"Why not? I have forgiven her what she had done in the past. I am not the type of woman to hold a grudge. What type of woman or wife would I be if I didn't forgive her?" she said quietly.

Mikoto started to tremble. I knew she was close to tears.

She took my hand.

She looked at me.

There was so much trust and love in her eyes.

My guilty conscience began to creep up on me.

'Maybe I should I have told her about the kiss?' I questioned myself.

I had almost forgot what Mikoto was talking about when I suddenly remembered.

"Okay" I told her. "She can come but that's only if you are ok with it."

Mikoto had a big smile on her face.

"Of course I am."

She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me on the lips.

Her hands roamed my body. She touched me in the place that normally made me um.....'happy.'

The image of Kushina kissing me at her apartment flashed through my mind.

Her lips were so soft....so....

I was suddenly not in the mood.

That image had killed any naughty thoughts I had.

I sighed.

I gave Mikoto a peck on the cheek and backed away to take a shower.

Alone.

An uneasy feeling began to creep into my chest.

Maybe I was being paranoid.

After all paperwork tended to do that to Hokages but I just couldn't shake that feeling.

I had a feeling this whole thing was not going to end well.

For anyone.

At all.

* * *

_**I know boring chapter.**_

_** There is more drama next chapter.**_

_** Things are going to get even more complicated.**_

_** R&R.  
**_

_

* * *

_

.

.

.

.

**xxxSneak Peakxxx**

**Shocked expressions filled the room**

**No one had expected this type of news**

**"Did you hear what I said?" the ANBU soldier said.**

**The Hokage looked at him with a blank expression.**

**"Mikoto was never pregnant"**

**The Hokage sighed and dropped the biggest bomb off all**

**"I know" he said.**

* * *

**What do you think? R&R. See you next time....**


	17. Chapter 17: Engagement Disaster

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but it would be great if I did.**

**A/N: Thank you everyone who bothered to review the last chapter. I know it was somewhat boring but I wanted to keep everyone in suspense (big smile). Don't forget to review...**

**Chapter 17: Engagement disaster pt. 1  
**

* * *

**Not Kushina's or Minato's POV**

Tonight was the night.

Minato was going to be mine finally.

Officially. Well, unofficially.

I was so glad my plan had gotten me as far as it did.

Ever since Kushina was admitted into the mental facility, Minato had been on his best behavior.

He was now the sweet wonderful man I had fell in love with.

He didn't look at me with that look on his face. You know that look.

'Like he was thinking about someone else' look.

When I looked into his eyes I saw nothing but love. We had sat down and talked about all of the flaws in our relationship. I told him that I didn't trust him after finding him in the arms of another woman. It seemed like he understood why I had attacked her. He wasn't even mad that I had attacked her. Things were finally going my way.

I had been planning this event for months.

I had been planning this event ever since I found the engagement ring Minato was hiding from me.

Hell, I had been planning this event even before that bitch Kushina had came back to town.

A big smile crossed my face.

In less then a month we would be married.

I sighed happily.

I was finally at long last going to be Mrs. Namikaze.

It had a nice ring to it. Don't you think?

Finally things were going my way.

Plus I had good news I wanted to share.

I was happy.

I glanced at the clock.

I had to go get dressed.

I couldn't be late for my own engagement party, right?

I knew tonight was going to be the best night of my life.

* * *

**Kushina's POV**

I was nervous.

For some reason, I was nervous.

I knew I looked great but my nerves was still on edge.

That kiss had shook me.

Shook me all the way to the core.

What did it all mean?

When I kissed Minato I could feel passion.

Heat. Intensity. Every emotion possible.

But, when I kissed Hizashi I felt like I was cheating on Minato.

Damn it!

This was not what I had planned.

I thought I had given up on that long deserted dream.

He was engaged and I had a boyfriend. Why couldn't things be simple?

Maybe it wasn't a good idea to go to this engagement party.

The more I thought about it the more I thought it was a bad idea.

But, I knew I couldn't disappoint Hizashi like that.

He was really looking forward to this party.

He had gone through great lengths to make sure I looked fantastic for this party.

He even hired professional stylists to make sure I looked my best even though he had been absent most of the day.

For some reason, he was acting really secretive today.

After I had been released from the hospital, he dropped me off at his house saying that I needed to get used to it.

Whatever that meant.

I went over to the small mirror in the room. I looked great. I felt great but there was guilt all over my face.

Sigh.

This was going to be a long night.

Hazashi came over and wrapped his arms around me. I looked at out reflection in the mirror. We were a beautiful couple. My auburn hair and his raven black hair were in perfect contrast of each other. We looked like a happy couple. Hazashi bent down and gave me a peck against my cheek.

I closed my eyes and cringed.

"Sweetie, it's time to go" he held out his hand.

I took it unsure of how I was going to get myself out of this situation. I knew that if I told him I was sick he would take me back to the hospital.

Like hell I was going back.

I straightened up and strengthened my resolve.

Damn It.

I was an Uzumaki.

We weren't afraid of anything.

Especially a man.

Damn it.

I had to get some backbone.

I was going to this party and I was going to enjoy it.

Even if it killed me.

* * *

**Minato's POV**

I watched her from the moment she stepped into the room.

She was glowing.

I had been watching her all night.

I tried to look away but I couldn't help it.

She was obviously the most beautiful woman in the room

With her fitted black dress and bright emerald eyes, hair pulled into a high curly ponytail I couldn't help to admire her.

Damn it. I needed a drink.

I was already on my third drink when my mentor/sensei, Jiraiya walked over.

He was already drunk.

He leaned on my shoulder

"Msinato, whatcha doing here?" He said blowing his rancid breath in my face.

His breath could have killed a thousand enemies.

I pulled away and looked back to where Kushina was sitting.

I was enchanted by her.

I felt a hand against my own.

Mikoto was looking at me and she was smiling.

Mikoto was absolutely glowing.

She looked beautiful too.

"You ok, sweetie?" she whispered.

She put her lips close to my ear and kissed my earlobe.

A chill ran down my spine.

I turned to her. She was waiting on me to kiss her.

I kissed my fiance knowing that if I didn't there would be hell to pay.

I pulled away and noticed Kushina was staring at me.

She looked somewhat hurt by what she saw.I could see the pain in her eyes.

I wanted to grab her hand and drag her out of the room where we could be alone.

I wanted to talk to her about what happened at her apartment.

I wanted to let her know that it didn't mean anything.

Kushina turned back to her date and smiled brightly.

They looked happy.

I wasn't going to steal her happiness from her.

Even though I wasn't happy myself.

--

"It's time for toasts" Tsunade said turning to Jiraiya.

Jiraiya stood up tapping his glass loudly.

I was surprised the drunk man could even stand let alone make a toast.

"Jiraiya, before you make your toast can I say something?" Hizashi said standing up.

Shit.

I broke out in a cold sweat.

I gripped my hands into a fist so tight my knuckles became white.

'What was he going to say?' immediately suspicious.

He looked down at Kushina.

She had a nervous smile on her face.

I stared at her.

I wondered what the hell was going on.

She was seated between Tsuande and Hizashi.

She looked like she wanted to disappear into the floor.

Hizashi turned to Kushina "Kushina, I know we have only been together for a short time but you are a wonderful woman. I cannot see myself being with someone else. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

'Hell no' I immediately thought.

Now I was fucking pissed.

I looked over at Kushina waiting on her to answer.

I was now holding my breath along with everyone else in the room.

Everyone watched as Kushina looked down and then a bright smile crossed her face.

She stood and wrapped her arms around Hizashi.

My heart dropped.

I already knew the answer even before it came out of her mouth.

"Of course I will marry you" she said arms still wrapped around Hizashi.

She looked at me.

Her eyes bored through my soul analyzing my every movement.

There was an expressionless look on her face.

'What was she thinking?'

Everyone clapped as the engaged couple took their seats after a brief kiss.

I dropped my eyes.

I didn't know what I felt. Whatever it was. I knew it was not a good thing.

I wanted to leave the table but Jiraiya was now staring his toast.

I guess my moping could wait until toasts were over.

--

"It's time for a toast, again" Jiraiya said tapping his glass.

He cleared his throat and smiled.

"Tonight we are here to celebrate the marriage of Minato and Kushina.....No! I mean Mikoto" Jiraiya corrected himself quickly.

All eyes snapped over to the redhead who was now presently seated next to Tsunade and her new fiance, Hizashi.

Everyone watched curiously waiting to see what would happen next.

Mikoto face snapped up with a look of shock.

I had to remind her that Jiraiya was drunk.

"Calm down. He's drunk" I whispered in her ear.

Her face was still twisted in shock.

Jiraiya finally finished his dreadful speech.

Great!Things seemed to be getting worse by the minute.

This engagement party idea turned out great.

"Is there anyone else who would like to make a toast?" Jiraiya asked

The room was now quiet.

No one had anything to say.

"I would like to make a toast" someone said stepping out of the shadows.

The ANBU soldier stepped over to the group.

Everyone surveyed the soldier wondering what he was going to say.

I already knew who the soldier was before he even lifted the mask.

The ANBU soldier lifted his mask revealing his face.

"Kakashi"

I hadn't been expecting him of all people to be here.

If Kakashi was here that meant something was wrong.

Why he was making a toast I don't know but I knew whatever he was going to say was going to be something worth hearing.

Wow, this night is going to be very interesting.

* * *

What do you think?

Lots of drama right.

Yes, the ANBU soldier is Kakashi.

Wonder what he is going to say? stay tuned....R/R

* * *

.

.

.

.

_**xxSneak Peakxx**_

_**"You're pregnant?" Hizashi asked**_

_**I nodded my head.**_

_**Hizashi wrapped his arms around me happily.**_

_**It seemed to happen in slow motion**_

_**Someone sat down next to us at Ichiraku's.**_

_**The person's eyes met mine**_

_**Minato...**_

_**"Heard you are pregnant. Congrats!"**_

_** He said his blue eyes curious**_

_**"Who's the father?"**_


	18. Chapter 18: Engagement Disaster pt 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but if I did Minato would totally be alive**

**A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Reviews keep the story going so read and review. Enjoy!!!**

**Chapter 18: Engagement Disaster pt 2**

* * *

**Kushina POV**

I watched as the ANBU soldier seemed to come out of nowhere.

I knew I liked them for a reason.

I was surprised.

Hell, everyone seemed to be as surprised to be as surprised as I was.

I wanted to leave after Hizashi proposed but he thought it was rude to leave in the middle of a toast. I was on the verge of being insanely drunk; I felt this night was only going to get worse. I wanted to close my eyes but I watched fascinated at the wreck formally known the engagement party. Hizashi kissed me on the crook of my neck.

"We'll leave after this toast, sweetie" Hizashi whispered. I wanted to tell him, no, make him leave right now but he was right it was rude.

Jiraiya had just finished his terrible toast when he asked if anyone else had any toasts to give. It was already bad enough that I was there after what I had done. Even though Minato and Mikoto had forgiven me; I didn't forgive myself. It was already bad enough after everything Jiraiya announced I was the one marrying Minato not Mikoto.

Talk about embarrassing.

The ANBU guy had spoken up saying that he would like to make a toast.

Since when did ANBU make their presence known?

A feeling of dread trickled along my spine. I was getting that bad feeling again.

The young soldier lifted his mask.

Surprising me.

And guess who it was?

Little Kakashi.

I was shocked as hell. I hadn't seen Kakashi in three years.

He didn't seem like the same little arrogant young man who seemed to have a stick up his ass all the time. The Kakashi I knew loved the rules. Hell, he loved the rules so much that he probably would have married the rules if he could. (smirk)

My eyes roamed his body. He had on the dark ANBU uniform but the thing that surprised me was the fact that he was so muscular.

When I had left three years ago, Kakashi had been a scrawny young thing who didn't have any form of muscle.

But, now....

He surely didn't look like the little Kakashi anymore.(sweatdrop) That's for damn sure.

He looked to still be young probably 15 or 16 years old.

But, there was no way of being sure.

At this point, I didn't know how old Kakashi was.

In ANBU, you are forced to grow up quickly, so ages weren't known in ANBU.

I glanced at the silver haired young man with his gravity defying hairstyle. His face bound with his normal dark mask.

I guess losing his best friend and teammate had changed him.

I knew death changed anyone. Sometimes for the better, sometimes for the worse.

In this case, I wasn't sure if it was for the better.

It was known throughout the village that Kakashi blamed himself for Orbito's death even though it was not his fault.

He had joined ANBU mainly to disguise the guilt.

First his father and now his best friend.

It was sad to see the young tortured so much at a young age.

Death really did change a person.

---

Everyone in the room held their breath waiting to see what Kakashi had to say:

I knew whatever he had to say was going to be something big.

Kakashi surveyed the room until his eyes landed on his sensei, Minato.

Minato seemed to be taking in his surroundings and analyzing Kakashi, trying to see if the young man's body language would give him some sort of indication as to what he was going to say.

Kakashi's body language gave away nothing.

Typical ANBU.

"Kakashi. Is something wrong?" Minato asked.

Apparently the surprise of seeing Kakashi had wore off.

He had a calm face but his eyes said it all.

His normally calm, blue eyes held a stern gaze.

He probably thought the village was under attack or something.

A moment of silence commenced.

No one said a word.

We were waiting for what Kakashi had to say.

Kakashi, being the little smartass, I remembered got straight to the point:

"Sensei, Mikoto was never pregnant"

Around the room, mouths dropped open. Mine included.

To say everyone was surprised was the understatement of the century.

Jiraiya jumped up in protest knocking over his bottle of sake.

'Maybe he wasn't as much of a drunk we thought he was.'

We couldn't believe what we had heard.

I put my pinky finger in my ear thinking I had heard wrong despite my perfect hearing.

All eyes went over the woman, the bride to be, Mikoto.

We gaped at the woman.

Did she not have any shame? Idiot.

I watched as Minato turned his cool blue eyes over to Mikoto.

There it was: written all over Mikoto's treacherous Uchiha face:

**GUILT.**

Minato's face was completely blank. I wondered what the hell he was thinking. Everyone began to feel uncomfortable. We all knew he could backhand her in a flash but he didn't. Our eyes were focused on the soon to be bride and groom. Anticipating that was going to happen next. I squeezed Hizashi's hand. Hizashi looked at me and gave me a small smile. I was afraid. Afraid of what Minato was going to do.

Minato still had that blank look on his face, his mind a thousand miles away.

I turned to Kakashi.

He seemed to be in deep concentration.

His visible onyx eye was focused.

He was waiting on his sensei to react to what he had said.

Maybe he hadn't heard what Kakashi said.

"Mikoto was never pregnant" Kakashi repeated again but this time there was concern in his voice.

All eyes were on Minato.

The ball was in his court.

We all had expected him to blow up at any moment.

Hell, I was already doing the countdown in my head.

What we didn't expect, however; was for Minato to drop the biggest bomb of them all:

**"I know" he whispered.**

**--  
**

Silence.

It took a moment for the room to absorb what he had just said.

'He knew?'

'How? When?**'  
**

Tsunade stood up next to me stumbling slightly from drinking too much alcohol.

"What the hell is this baka?" she asked angrily.

There was green chakra building up in her fist.

She slammed her hand against the table loudly.

Her eyes were locked on Mikoto's face.

I knew that if I didn't stop her I knew she was going to kill Mikoto.

I put my hand over Tsunade's calming her own.

"It's okay Tsunade. Just calm down" I told her hoping Tsunade wasn't going to hit me.

The room suddenly became quiet.

Too quiet.

An eternity seemed to pass.

--

**"How did you know?"** Mikoto asked after the eternity of silence, surprising the hell out of all of us.

I wanted to face-palm the woman.

No, not face-palm her but slap the hell out of her.

If I didn't have this restricting dress on, I would have jumped across the table and trampled her ass where she sat.

Hadn't this woman realized what she had done?

She had lied about being pregnant.

Lied!

About being a parent.

Scandalous bitch.

Half of the women in the village would have killed to be in Mikoto's position.

She was engaged to one of the most handsome and powerful men in the village.

Namikaze Minato was hot beyond all standards.

Young women, old women, hell some men, were even attracted to Minato.

I mean seriously.

Has she ever seen that guy naked?(sweatdrop)

I pushed the pretty thought out of my head blushing madly.

Hell, women would kill to wake up next to Minato every morning.

The man was absolutely beautiful to wake up to.

Believe me I know.

Seriously.

Either she was crazy or insanely stupid.

Looking at her, I decided she was just stupid.

--

Minato looked over at Mikoto with a slight smile on his face.

'Maybe he thought this was a joke or something.'

Mikoto still had a tight smile on her face obviously embarrassed about Kakashi's confession.

She glanced over at Minato hoping to explain.

I watched as his face went from warm and understanding to cold.

I recognized that look.

A chill darted over my spine suddenly making me feel cold.

I glanced at Minato as his face turned into one full of rage.

**"To be honest,I didn't know. But you just told me.**" Minato said coldly his demeanor no longer nice and calming.

With that, he stood up and lifted his glass downing the last of his sake.

Everyone watched as he crossed the room to the front door and disappeared in a flash.

Silence.

I wanted to follow him to see if he was ok.

But, I remained in my seat.

He needed some time alone.

"Well" Jiraiya said standing up stumbling only just a little bit.

I thought he was going to go after Minato but he didn't.

Maybe his being a drunk and a perv wasn't an act.

"That was the best toast ever." Jiraiya said raising his glass. (sweatdrop)

"Who wants more sake?"Jiraiya asked innocently.

.

**-Ten Minutes and 7 bottles of Sake Later-**

**.  
**

Aren't you going to go after him?: Tsunade asked getting up from her chair in anger.

Mikoto seemed to be lost in her own little world.

There was a look of bewilderment on her face.

She looked shell shocked.

'I would be too if I lost a hot guy like Minato.' Inner Kushina laughed giddily.

I smirked at the woman from across the table.

I didn't feel sorry for her.

"Mikoto" I whispered to her.

She looked at me.

"You lost something" I whispered to her.

I smirked again as she began to look around like a lost deer.

"Oh it's nothing important dear" I told her smiling.

"It's only your man" I told her smiling viciously.

I watched as the woman crumbled before my eyes.

She had gotten what she deserved.

She didn't deserve pity.

She deserved at padded room at the mental facility.

Mikoto was whimpering on the floor.

I had enough.

I stood up preparing to walk away with Hizashi trailing behind me when I heard her soft voice.

I don't know what it was but it made me turn around.

Maybe, at long last, she was going to apologize.

--

"I'm pregnant" she whispered haphazardly her tears staining the hardwood floor.

"What....the....fuck?" Tsunade exclaimed shocked.

"The show is over Mikoto. Minato's not here anymore. You can stop pretending now" I told her harshly.

I hated my tone of voice.

But, I couldn't help but to be angry.

Three months ago, I basically beaten because of this pitiful excuse of a woman.

I wanted to kick her ass.

If it hadn't been for Tsunade and Jiraiya, Minato would have killed me.

I shuddered as my mind flashed back to Minato slamming my head into the counter at Ickiraku's.

This woman really didn't know when to quit.

It was like she did this for her own sadistic enjoyment.

Mikoto collasped onto the floor.

I still didn't feel sorry for her.

I watched as Tsunade examined the now collapsed woman.

Her green charka glowed eerily as she scanned Mikoto's body.

"She pregnant"Tsunade announced quietly no longer in a drunken stupor.

"Excuse me?" Jiraiya asked suddenly sober.

Shit!

Why was everything so complicated?

"Who's the father?" Jiraiya asked in a small voice as if he was talking to himself.

I glanced over at the man raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

Shouldn't he be upset over what the crazy woman did to his former student?

If I was a teacher, I would be upset if one of my students were treated like crap.

Something was definitely wasn't right.

I didn't have to think about it long before the drunk man spoke again confirming my suspicions.

"I know damn well it's not me. That fling one time didn't mean anything" The toad sage blurted out.

All eyes turned to the Pervy Sage.

Silence filled the room.

I laughed.

I don't know why but I just did.

'Maybe it was the entire of sake I had consumed.'

I stopped my giggles long enough to make a statement as everyone looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Wow, that's fucked up" was all I can say.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter seemed short.**

** What did you think?**

** Did you like the chapter?**

** Read and Review.**

.

.

.

.

.

**xxxSneak Peakxxx**

Clothes dropped to the floor.

One by one.

My dress. His shoes? A headband? What the hell?

He gripped me in his strong arms. Suffocating me in a passionate kiss.

A Kiss? Heat, Intensity chorused through my veins like a heavenly song.

Hells Yes, I was drunk. So what?

Tsunade was right all that sake really made things pretty

He pushed me toward the bed? The bed?

Wait?

Where was it?

-There it was-

Hard body meets soft body.

His lips are all over. Bliss can be heard throughout the room.

My legs wrapped around his waist.

'Wow this is better than the last time' I thought to myself

I looked into his face (Minato)his gorgeous face

Touch, touch, kiss. lick? kiss.

Warmth fills my body.

I look at his face again.

In my drunken haze he looks so beautiful.

'Wait? When did Minato change his hair color?' I thought.

'Who cares' Inner Kushina says with a smirk.

In the heat of the moment I say the first thing that comes to mind.

"Minato"

Pause.

Silence.

I opened my eyes.

The haze finally clearing.

Shocked eyes locked on mine.

Hazashi gets up walks away

(Sweatdrop)

"Oops"

I said the wrong name

___End Sneak Peak___

**A/N: My best friend thought it was cute to add that sneak peak. Don't kill me.**

** Should I continue with the story? There is plenty of story left so Let me know what you think? Thanks for reading. (Wave)  
**


	19. Chapter 19: Moonlight Confession

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so don't sue me.**

**A/N:Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews! I am so glad that everyone is enjoying the story so far. There is more in store so stay tuned :-) R&R**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Moonlight Confession  
**

**Kushina's POV**

Clothes dropped to the floor.

One by one.

My dress. His shoes? A headband? What the hell?

He gripped me in his strong arms. Suffocating me in a passionate kiss.

A Kiss? Heat, Intensity chorused through my veins like a heavenly song.

Hells Yes, I was drunk. So what?

Tsunade was right all that sake really made things pretty

He pushed me toward the bed? The bed?

Wait?

Where was it?

-There it was-

Hard body meets soft body.

His lips are all over. Bliss can be heard throughout the room.

My legs wrapped around his waist.

'Wow this is better than the last time' I thought to myself

I looked into his face (Minato)his gorgeous face

Touch, touch, kiss. lick? kiss.

Warmth fills my body.

I look at his face again.

In my drunken haze he looks so beautiful.

'Wait? When did Minato change his hair color?' I thought.

'Who cares' Inner Kushina says with a smirk.

In the heat of the moment I say the first thing that comes to mind.

"Minato"

Pause.

Silence.

I opened my eyes.

The haze finally clearing.

Shocked eyes locked on mine.

Hazashi gets up walks away

(Sweatdrop)

"Oops"

I said the wrong name.

--

I got up from the bed trying to calm Hizashi down. I found him in the large living room. He was pacing back and forth.

I could tell from the look of his face. He was pissed.

"You called me.........Minato" Hizashi said with anger in his voice.

"Sweetie....I"......I didn't finish my sentence, Hizashi held up a hand turning to me.

"I had always thought it strange the way he used to look at you. It seemed like every time he was around us he was jealous or something. But I thought I was just being too possessive. I had heard rumors you two were an item a long time ago but I didn't believe it. There was so many times I wanted to ask you but I thought it was just in my mind or something. But, now I get the point. I can't believe you dared to scream his name out in bed while making love" his voice dripping in venom.

I closed my eyes. I pulled the sheet tightly around me. My eyes filled with tears. I suddenly felt a chill all the way to the bone. I didn't want our relationship to end this way. I loved uh......Hizashi...sort of.

Hizashi was angry.

"I think you should leave." he said finally.

"But, we are engaged. I can't just up and leave like that. You are angry with me. I understand. I'm sorry...Please forgive me, Mi......."I paused. "Hizashi"

There was anger in Hizashi's eyes again. He looked as bad as I felt.

"You almost called me his name again." He said taking a deep breath.

We remained quiet for a long time. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of my tears hitting the floor and his heart breaking.

" I'm not calling off the engagement, but I need some time. I love you. Minato had his chance and he blew it. I won't give you up without a fight" he said.

"Ok" I whispered feeling insanely guilty.

I didn't have the heart to tell him that I was the one who ended things with Minato. He was so angry that I didn't want to correct him. He was too devastated about what happened.

What I had done was unforgivable. I was engaged to one man and screaming out the name of another in bed. I felt so much guilt in my heart. Hizashi did not deserve to be treated this way. To be disrespected that way. I felt like less of a woman I felt.........

I went back to the bedroom and took a quick shower. After I had showered and dressed, I stood there waiting on Hizashi to stop me from leaving. But, he didn't.

I packed a small overnight bag and walked to the living room.

Hizashi stood in front of the large glass windows staring out of the window at the moon. He was so lost in thought that he didn't even respond when I told him I was leaving.

I walked out of the door feeling dread.

I haven't had that feeling since Mikoto tried to kill me the first time.

Was Mikoto going to try to kill me again?

Did she hear about me saying Minato's name in bed?

'Kami I hope not' was my instant thought.

That was the last thing I needed right now.

--

I wandered the streets aimlessly. I had no other place to go. I thought about asking Tsunade to let me spend the night at her house but I knew Tsunade hated to be waken up for no reason. Tsunade would have killed me if I even thought about knocking on her door this time of night.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I bumped into someone. Apparently another dumb ass was walking around the village late at night too.

I glanced up.

My heart stopped then dropped.

I gaped at the person I had run into not believing my eyes.

"Minato"

His blue eyes looked into were filled with so many emotions.

He looked like he needed a hug. After the hell of a night he had, he needed all the alcohol in the world.

I wondered if he knew about Mikoto and shudder...Jiraiya.

Ewwww. I couldn't understand how the Uchiha had stooped so low.

There was a deep silence.

I hadn't realized that I stood in the same spot staring at Minato.

He stepped over. His eyes gleaming in the moonlight.

'What is he thinking?' I asked myself. I was slightly still drunk but the drunken haze was wearing off.

Kiss.

Heat. Explosion. Desire. That was what I felt. I wrapped my arms around him enveloping him in a tight embrace.

'Oh shit' my mind screamed

Minato was kissing....me?

'Oh hells yes' Inner Kushina screamed.

Minato's lips dropped to neck, back to my lips, all over my face. I was starting to get into it. This was what I needed.

Hizashi's hurt face flashed through my mind.

I pulled away. This was not what I wanted.

'But, it feels so good' Inner Kushina screamed.

It was like I was floating above my body watching the scene.

"I'm sorry" Minato choked out.

"it's ok Minato. I understand" I told him wishing he would kiss me like that again.

"No......I'm sorry the village is witnessing what we should be doing in private. "he said with a smile on his face.

My face immediately displayed shock.

"I want you" he whispered in my ear.

Before I could say anything he picked me up and we disappeared in a flash.

* * *

**Minato's POV**

Why can't you understand that we can't be together, Minato? she said trying to push me away

I walked over to her and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss again.

I pulled my full lips away from hers and whispered softly in her ear

"You may say that now but let me hear you say that again in the morning"

I kissed her again but this time with more intensity.

This time she kissed me back returning my kiss full force until she made a slight gasping noise.

I had literally took her breath away.

That was all the encouragement I needed.

I scooped her small frame from the ground and carried her bridal style to her bedroom.

"I can't do this" she said stopping me.

I kissed her again and again.

She pushed me away.

"I can't do this to Hizashi. I love him" she said with uncertainty in her voice.

I was getting frustrated. I was tired of playing this game.

I wanted the games to be over. We had been playing the same game for the last three years.

Something happens and then she runs away.

I wanted her to stop running. I wanted her to let me catch her.

I stood up and looked out of the window admiring the beautiful moonlight.

I needed to know. I wanted answers. Maybe it was the sake but I wanted to know.

I turned to Kushina. She was still looking at me with confusion on her face.

The moment of truth was here: we were going to have the conversation we had been avoiding for three years.

--

"Do you love me?" I asked her suddenly.

She gaped at me. There was panic written all over her face.

"What?" was all she could stutter out.

I stared at her. I was trying to catch her eye but she avoided my gaze.

Minutes passed and there was nothing but absolute silence.

I waited patiently for her answer. I knew I had caught her off guard.

"No." she said finally.

Shocked lined my face.

My eyes locked onto hers. She had tears in her eyes.

I knew she was lying. But, I comforted her anyway.

I wrapped my arms around her and ignored the pain in my heart.

I kissed the top of her reddish auburn hair trying to calm her tears.

She held on tightly in the embrace.

I was about to pull away when I felt a hand against my face.

She looked at me with love in her green eyes. No matter what she said I knew she loved me.

"Maybe you should go." I told her. I let her out of the embrace and went back to the window not looking back.

I waited on her to leave. To walk out of my life yet again.

There was no sound. She walked over and kissed me.

I was surprised but I was even more surprised when she wrapped her hands around my body pulling me to her.

She pulled me over to the bed wrapping her legs around my body.

She climbed on top of me pinning me to the bed and kissed me her tongue playing a devilish game with mine.

I groaned my body responding happily to hers.

My hands gripped her waist in a vain attempt to push her shirt over her head.

"Wow" was all I could get out in between breaths.

I was about to take our kissing to another level when I spotted a shadow in the window.

There was an ANBU soldier outside the window.

He pulled up his mask. I recognized his face.

I cringed not wanting this moment to end as the soldier opened the window.

--

Kakashi hopped into the room. His mask glowed in the moonlight.

"Sorry, to disturb sensei but something calls for your immediate attention" Kakashi said bowing his head respectively

I was so pissed. I glanced up at Kushina was still straddling me and pinning me to the bed. She had a blank look in her eyes.

'Someone better be dying right now' I thought to myself fuming.

Kushina finally rolled off me and laughed.

She flipped her messy hair off her shoulders straightening her shirt.

She turned to Kakashi who was still eying us suspiciously.

"Thank you Kakashi. If you hadn't shown up I probably would have done something I would have regretted later." she said quietly

She blushed so red that she looked almost purple.

She let out a light laugh.

"I'm leaving Minato. I'm sure my fiance is worried about me" she replied with a strange look on her face.

And with that she was gone.

I turned to Kakashi displeasure written all over my face.

"Someone better be dying right now" I snapped.

Kakashi snapped his head back up and it was then I saw it: Concern

"What's going on?" I asked him my face turning serious.

Kakashi paused as if he was mulling the words over in his mind.

_**"Uchiha Mikoto tired to commit suicide tonight."**_

**__End Chapter__**

**A/N: so what do you think? did you like the chapter? Don't forget to review. Reviews keep the story going. If I could reach 150 review I will toss in a ting of lemon in a chapter. So R&R..... bye bye(waves)  
**


	20. Chapter 20: Karma is a Bitch

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so don't sue me**

**A/N: Thank you all who bothered to review the last chapter. I am so glad so many people are still enjoying the story. I value all reviews so please do review. If anyone have any ideas on how you think the story can be better then don't hesitate to write me. As always thank you all for reading. ENJOY!!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Karma is a bitch  
**

**Minato's POV**

I walked into the hospital wearing the same clothes I had on last night at the party.

I was exhausted.

It seemed like it was always one thing after another. I couldn't believe Mikoto tried to kill herself. I knew she felt guilty about being exposed but she had taken it too far. If she needed attention she should have asked.

I stopped at the hospital receptionist desk inquiring about which room Mikoto was in. The woman behind the desk apparently knew who I was. She was looking at me with wide eyes. She had turned a deep red as soon as I opened my mouth.

I sighed.

Tonight had been a long night.

Technically, I was still Mikoto's fiance so they bent the rules a little to allow me to see her.

After the nervous nurse finally stuttered out Mikoto's room number, I walked away from the desk.

I heard something similar to a fangirl squeal as I was walking away but I didn't dare to turn around.

The last thing I needed was an entourage of fan girls beside me.

I walked down hall to the ICU; took a deep breath and walked in.

I opened the door and was surprised to see Tsunade of all people in the room with Mikoto.

I knew Tsunade hated Mikoto after the accident with Kushina but I guess she had put all of that aside.

Maybe Tsunade wasn't as bitter as I thought.

She glanced over at me. Her face full of sympathy and understanding.

"Are you alright?" she asked me peering at me closely. "You had run out of the dinner. I wanted to know that you were ok."

I brushed off her questions.

To be honest, I wasn't alright. I was stressed out.

It seemed like everything possible was happening to me.

Luck was not on my side right now.

I glanced at the woman in the bed.

I wanted to know what had driven her far enough to try to kill herself. Technically I hadn't called off the wedding. What made her feel like she had to end her life?

I walked over and stood next to the bed. I brushed her silky hair out of her face. She looked so peaceful as she slept.

"She looks so peaceful. Doesn't she?" Tsunade said looking at Mikoto.

"Yeah. She does" I said

There were too many questions I wanted to ask but one major question presented itself first:

"Why did she try to kill herself?" I asked Tsunade tiredly.

Tsunade looked uncomfortable for a few minutes.

"Mikoto is pregnant, Minato" she said.

My face showed no emotion. But, my mind exploded. It seemed like I was on the outside looking in. If this was happening to anyone else I would be laughing at how much bad luck this person was experiencing but since it was happening to me. I was not happy.

Karma was really a bitch.

"Why didn't she tell me?" I asked Tsunade keeping all emotion out of my voice. I didn't want to show Tsunade just how angry I was. I couldn't believe Mikoto hid yet another secret from me. We had promised each other we would stop keeping secrets after what happened the first time.

I was silently fuming. It made me wonder just how many secrets did this woman kept hidden from me.

Tsunade put her head down running her chakra over Mikoto's body examining her.

She still wouldn't look me in the eye.

"Well according to her suicide note, she was going to tell you at the rehearsal dinner but I guess everything didn't go according to plan." Tsunade explained quickly.

I needed to talk to Mikoto.

"Do you know when she is going to wake up?" I asked Tsunade.

There was a cold look in her eyes. I wondered what that look meant.

"She should wake up sometime tomorrow, but I think there is something very important you two need to discuss as soon as she wakes up." she said.

--

"What is it?"I asked curiously.

She finally looked at me and sighed. I'm pretty sure I looked a wreck. She took a deep breath.

I knew Tsunade didn't like to poke her nose in anyone's business but I guess the look on my face changed her mind.

"Considering the fact she is going to be on suicide watch, maybe you should know something important. Please take a seat"Tsuande said with a professional look on her face.

I moved to take a seat next to Mikoto's bed.

I took her hand. Even though she had lied to me I still cared about her.

Stupid? Naive? I know.

We had been together for three years of course I was still going to care.

Tsunade walked paced around the small room. She had a concerned look on her face.

"Minato, after you had left last night; there was an interesting development. I thought this whole situation was completely complicated but now it has gotten even more complicated. I am only going to say this once because thinking about it just gives me a headache. Maybe after I get finished you can find it in your heart to forgive Mikoto but I seriously doubt it."

I looked at her startled. If she doubted if I could forgive Mikoto then it must be something bad.

I pushed a nagging feeling out of my mind hoping for the best.

--

The legendary slug Sanin took a deep breath like she was a rookie awaiting her first mission.

"Mikoto had collapsed after you left. After you left she got into an argument with Kushina. Obviously she was very upset about what had happened. Before she passed out, she told us that she was pregnant. At first no one believed her but I did a quick examination to be sure. As she said, she was indeed pregnant."

Tsuande paused taking a deep breath. I sat there patiently waiting on her to continue.

"We were all shocked but not more than one person who spoke up. Apparently he and Mikoto had some type of affair, when and where I do not know."

I looked at Tsunade letting the words sink in.

"She cheated on you. So now she is pregnant. I believe she doesn't know who the father of her baby is. The man who spoken up said their affair was a one time thing so there is a chance that you are the father but for some reason I have a bad feeling about this whole thing." Tsunade finished.

I couldn't say anything.

It was so quiet you could hear pin drop. It took a second for me to wrap my head around what she said.

I took a deep breath feeling like my chest was about to explode.

"So you are telling me my fiance cheated on me. Got pregnant and another man could be the father of the baby?" I asked incredulously.

I looked back to the woman in the bed.

Maybe I didn't know who this woman at all.

The Mikoto I knew would have never done anything like that. I pulled my hand away from hers.

"But you haven't heard the worse part" she said.

Tsunade took a deep breath with a guilty look on her face before she continued.

"The man who spoke up was no other than our favorite number one perv of Konoha."

I paused for a second and then it clicked.

--

I am so glad Tsunade had asked me to take a seat because I would have fell over.

I couldn't believe the shit was hearing.

"What the fuck!" I blurted standing up knocking over the chair I was sitting in.

Tsunade looked at me concerned. She knew I had figured it out.

"My sensei slept with my fiance?" I asked incredibly pissed off.

My voice was loud inside of the tiny room but right now I really didn't give a shit.

I looked Tsunade in the eyes wishing she was lying.

I pinched myself hoping this was some kind of nightmare I was going to wake up from.

Apparently it wasn't because Tsunade next words confirmed my worse nightmare.

"Hai" Tsuande said closing her eyes and clinching her fist in anger.

Karma really, really was a bitch.

--

There was a knock on the door. We turned around toward the door.

Just the person I wanted to see.

Jiraiya stood at the door peering at us with a smile on his face.

I sent the man a look so cold it could have frozen hell.

"Are you ok?" Jiraiya asked me. "You had left the party. I heard about Mikoto so I figured you would be here. Sorry I didn't follow you out at the party. I was a little drunk." Jiraiya explained quickly.

I had my arms crossed and my eyebrows were lifted in anger. I didn't think.

I pulled out a kunai and threw it at my sensei.

It hit the wall behind his head narrowly missing him.

Jiraiya looked a little surprised.

"Minato...what is....." Jiraiya began.

"I know" I told him my face dark.

"Know what?" Jiraiya asked innocently.

I couldn't stand the fact my sensei took me for an idiot.

He had been lying to me all this time. It was at this moment I knew I could never fully trust my sensei again.

Jiraiya was still looking at me with a "what the hell?" look on his face.

Just the sight of his face made me angry.

I exploded.

It was very rare when I lost my temper but when i did it was not pretty. But at this point, I was tired of people lying to me.

"You know what the fuck I am talking about. You slept with Mikoto!" I told him angrily.

"I..." Jiraiya began...

The fierce glare on my face stopped his sentence.

Jiraiya had his head down: Guilty

"I will be back tomorrow, Tsunade" I told her.

Tsunade put a hand on my shoulder. She had a motherly look on her face.

My anger subsided just a little.

I needed to get out of this room

I stepped around my former sensei not looking back slamming the door.

I was not coming back tomorrow.

I was finished.

__End Chapter__

* * *

Yay!! no more Mikoto...Right???Hmmm....... Did you like the chapter? R&R.

In honor of the 20th chapter I added a Sneak Peak below. Take a Peek

.

.

.

.

.

.

**xxxSneak Peakxxx**

"What the hell?"

I dropped the thing I was holding.

"Shit"I cursed loudly.

My hands were trembling.

I couldn't feel my legs.

My chest was constricting painfully.

I couldn't believe it.

I checked it again and again not believing my eyes.

There was a used pregnancy test in my hands.

Anger crossed my face.

I was not happy at all.

The positive pregnancy test in my hands:

_**Was not mine.  
**_

I went to the bedroom and patiently sat on the bed.

I held the pregnancy test in my hands.

I was waiting on him to get home.

Someone had some damn explaining to do

* * *

More drama ahead. Don't forget that button at the bottom. Review. LOL


	21. Chapter 21: Love Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so no suing please.**

**A/N: It's been a couple of days since I updated, sorry I have been really busy lately. Don't forget to read and review the story. It's the polite thing to do.....LOL. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Love me**

**Minato's POV**

**~Two weeks and a half later~**

My life was looking up.

For once I was not worried about anything. My mind was finally clear. I no longer felt guilty about what had happened with Kushina. As it turned out Mikoto had been cheating on me and apparently she was pregnant. She claimed it was my child and if it was I was excited about being a father but the smart side of me thought there was no chance in hell I was the father of Mikoto's baby.

After finding out my former sensei was one of the many candidates for the noble prize of being Mikoto's baby father, things haven't been going well between me and Jiraiya. Of course I was still very angry at him but I no longer felt like I was going to kill him. That was a good thing right?

I haven't seen Kushina since that night in the middle of the village. a part of me missed her. That night she kissed me, I just knew she was going to tell me she had broken things off with Hizashi but that had not been the case. It felt almost like a goodbye kiss. Except this goodbye kiss had me pinned to a bed.

The sweet memory of the kiss in the moonlight came to me in a flash.

I wanted to see her.

But, I hadn't seen her at all since that night. I guess things were going well with Hizashi but however whenever I saw him he would give me strange hateful looks like he wanted to kill me.

'Oh well. Take a number buddy' I thought ironically

I wondered if Kushina had told him about her kissing me or maybe someone else had told him. Either way I didn't feel guilty for kissing her. I only did what came naturally to me. That was not a crime, right?

There was a knock at the door.

At first I thought maybe it was sensei who was going to apologize again. Even though I appeared angry I had already forgave him. Even though at first I wanted to rip his head off, I saw Jiraiya as a father. When Mikoto had first told me she was pregnant with 'our imaginary baby' I had thought of who I wanted to be my child's godparents. My first and only thought was to make Jiraiya the godfather and Tsunade the godmother. I saw them both as surrogate parents so it was only right to make them the godparents.

The door opened and in walked the person I had been wanting to see:

"Kushina?" I asked surprised as she stepped into the room.

She had the standard Jounin outfit on. Her jounin headband was proudly tied around her neck. She had her long red hair tied into a ponytail. She had a bright smile on her face as she walked in. She looked so good. Too damn good.

"What can I do you for?" I asked her.

A bright blush ran across her face. It was not until she blushed I realized what I had said.

"I mean, what can I do for you?" I asked correcting myself. I turned my head to my paperwork so she wouldn't see the slight blush across my face.

There was stone silence in the room.

I looked back up and she was staring at me.

I recognized the look she had in her eyes. We stared at each other for a couple of seconds. There were plenty of thoughts running through my head. Many of them consisted of a bed, a desk, the floor, maybe that wall in the corner.

I shook my head to clear the nasty thoughts from my head. Now, was not the time to think about that.

"What can I do for you?" I asked again quietly. Maybe she hadn't heard me when I said it the first time.

This time I guess she heard me: She broke her eyes from the heated gaze and handed me an envelope.

I had forgotten I had sent her on a courier mission to a nearby village. I opened the envelope and reviewed it's contents. After the delivery of the envelope normally a ninja saw it as being dismissed but I guess Kushina didn't get that memo.

Kushina was still standing there analyzing me. She had strange look on her face. Like she was thinking about something.

Her gaze was starting to make me feel uncomfortable. It was like she was undressing me with her eyes. She still hadn't said anything. I wondered why she was still here.

I didn't have time to think about it because next thing I knew she was flying across the desk into my arms.

--

She slid her small frame into my lap and kissed me.

I couldn't believe it.

Two weeks ago she had told me she didn't love me but here she was in my arms.

The kisses were so hot that I had to struggle to breathe.

She was kissing me like she was my fantasy.

I knew what I wanted and it was not long before she realized what I wanted.

"I knew you would be happy to see me" she said in between kisses.

She stood up and started messing with my Hokage rope.

She was undressing me?

I welcomed the distraction. This paperwork could definitely wait.

I helped her take off my clothes thinking this day couldn't get no better.

This was what I wanted.

But why all of a sudden did I feel wrong?

I pushed that feel of dread aside and stood back to watch her undress.

She admired her as she pulled off the jounin vest and threw it at me flirtatiously.

I put my hand out to touch her.

She moaned in pleasure.

She put a finger in my mouth.

Kiss, kiss.

I wanted her

I scooped her up

I lowered her body gently to the floor and looked down admiring our bodies.

She looked up at me and said in a husky voice.

"Minato, love me."

I was getting excited. I looked back into her face finally realizing we would finally be together at long last.

She looked into my face eyes full of love but suddenly...........

Her face, her body changed.

She stared back at me. It was not Kushina I saw.

It was.....

"Orochimaru"

'What the fuck is this?'

* * *

"Oh shit" I said as my eyes snapped open. I was sitting in my Hokage office at the desk.

I looked around the room in a panic. I looked down touched my body. I was fully dressed.

"Thank Kami. It was just a dream" I told myself.

I tool a deep breath trying to calm myself down. I couldn't believe I had a shitty dream like that.

"It must have been a hell of a dream." a voice said.

I looked over and there stood Uzumaki Kushina. She had a smirk on her face.

She stepped over and ran her eyes over my body slowly.

"Minato, love me" she said with a serious face.

My face went ghastly white.

Kushina started laughing.

A chill raced down my spine and suddenly I felt like throwing up.

I knew where I had heard that phrase from.

I stood up and walked quietly from the room ignoring Kushina.

Apparently I was still dreaming.

Too much paperwork was bad on a Hokage.

* * *

**April Fools!!!! Sorry, if chapter seemed a little fillerish but I wanted to pull away from all of the drama for a while. One of my friends told me my story was getting a little too depressing so I wanted to change the pace a little. the drama will be back soon. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.. Read and review because it's the polite thing to do. LOL**

* * *

**xxxSneak Peakxxx**

**She was sitting at Ichiraku's treating Rin to dinner when she felt a presence behind her.**

**A hand wrapped around her shoulders, kissing her on the neck.**

**"I love you." a voice said.**

**"I love you, too Minato" she said before turning around.**

**She turned around and her face went pale.**

**It was not Minato**

**The man walked away in anger.**

**"Oops" **

**She sighed.**

**She had called Hizashi by the wrong name again.**

**She knew he was not going to forgive her this time.**

* * *

**R&R  
**


	22. Chapter 22: Ready Whenever You Are

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**A/N: I'm glad people enjoyed the last chapter. It was meant to be somewhat of a filler and to be funny. For those of you waiting on the drama, of course it's back. R&R.. Let me know what you think!!!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Ready Whenever You Are  
**

**Kushina's POV**

"Minato, love me" I told him.

His face became as white as a sheet. I couldn't stop laughing.

I felt bad for him as he walked away from me. The poor man looked absolutely terrified.

Who knew Konoha's Yellow Flash was terrified of a woman?

Apparently I had walked in while Minato was having a dream. I had just come back from a mission in a neighboring village and wanted to deliver the package I was supposed to deliver. When I had walked in, Minato was asleep at his desk. Any normal person would have came back later but thankfully I am not a normal person. I am an Uzumaki damn it. Besides I was dead tired after the long trip and I wanted to deliver the message as soon as possible.

I cleared my throat hoping he would wake up. I wanted to get out of this office.

But, he didn't wake up.

I watched fascinated with sleepy eyes as Minato began to touch himself. (sweatdrop)

"What the hell?"

I thought I was in some kind of dream or something.

I pinched myself, now I knew I was awake. What in the world?

He did all kinds of moans that normal people would have immediately blushed just hearing.

"This is just hot' Inner Kushina said fascinated.

After a minute, I stood up. I was beginning to get a little freaked out.

'This would be so much better with popcorn' Inner Kushina said.

"Love me" he whispered.

My eyes snapped back to his face. This is just getting stranger by the minute. I had to wake this man up before he did something more embarrassing or worse Mikoto would walk in trying to kill me yet again. The last thing I needed was to see that psycho Uchiha.

"Minato" I say trying to wake him up. I shook his shoulder.

He wouldn't wake up.

Maybe I should slap him. That would surely wake him up.

He let out another groan.

Now I needed a drink.

**--Five Minutes Later--**

'Oh well you did all you can do' Inner Kushina smirked continuing to watch the scene.

I felt wrong standing there watching him. I also felt a pang of guilt. I knew Hizashi would be hurt if he knew what I was doing.

I was turning away from the very erotic and weird scene when I heard Minato say:

"What the fuck is this?"

He was beginning to wake up. Thank Kami!!!

I stood in a dark corner. This surely was interesting.

"Oh shit" Minato said opening up his blue eyes. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him touch himself yet again.

'Geesh, could he stop touch himself now?' I thought

I put a hand over my mouth trying not to laugh.

Minato really looked freaked out.

"Thank Kami. It was just a dream." he said.

I couldn't hide it anymore. I had to say something.

"Must be one hell of a dream" I told him.

I stepped out of the shadows with a huge smile on my face.

Minato looked like he had pissed his pants or something.

His face went deathly pale as if he had just seen a ghost.

I decided to poke fun at the freaked out man.

That's what friends do right?

--

"Minato, love me" I told him with a serious look on my face.

The look on his face was priceless. If I had a camera it would have made an excellent picture to use as blackmail.

He didn't say anything. He just stepped around me basically ignoring me.

Now I felt bad. I stood in the middle of the office for 5 minutes before I realized he was not coming back.

"Troublesome" I said while taking off after the dazed Hokage.

* * *

**Minato's POV**

I sat at the edge of Hokage Mountain trying to clear my head.

Kushina in my dream had asked me to love her. The image of Orchimaru came into my mind.

I shivered. That dream scared the hell out of me.

I didn't turn around when I heard footsteps behind. After the crappy day I had the last thing I needed was company.

I turned around preparing to ask the person to leave when I caught sight of the face.

It was Kushina. At least I think it was Kushina.

She walked over and sat next to me. She turned and admired the sunset that was setting along the village. She didn't say a word.

"Why are you here?" I asked her.

Her face became unreadable. I didn't know what was going on in that head of hers. She flipped her long hair off her shoulders and locked eyes with mine.

There was something in her eyes. A question.

Not breaking the gaze, she leaned over and locked lips with mine.

The heat was incredible.

She wrapped her arms around me. I couldn't let her go.

I needed her. I wanted her but she didn't belong to me but she belonged to someone else.

"I love you." I blurted out.

She pulled away was if she was burned. There was a shocked look on her face. I could see the panic all over her face.

"I'm engaged." she said with a bewildered look on her face.

It was like she was trying to remind herself she was engaged.

I was tired of the same excuses.

I stood up and looked down at the bewildered woman. Her face was scrunched into a frown and there were tears in her eyes.

"I'm leaving. You are free to stay here" I told her coldly.

I had just confessed my love for this woman and all she said was 'I'm engaged'.

I really needed to be alone right now.

I felt a hand on mine as I pulled out my three sided kunai.

"I looked down at the beautiful redhead who I loved with all my heart.

"Love me" she said.

Shock registered across my face.

I quickly regained my composure.

I pulled my hand away from hers. I turned and continued walking away.

I was tired of the excuses.

I glanced over my shoulder deciding to toss her a bone.

"I'm ready whenever you are."I told her.

I used my flash to leave the surprised woman.

I did all I could do now it was up to her.

* * *

**Kushina's POV**

He told me he loved me.

I couldn't believe it. This changed everything.

After waiting so long for him to say it, I didn't feel the elation I should have been feeling. Instead I felt anger. I couldn't believe Minato was telling me this now. I am an engaged woman. After that incident of calling Hizashi Minato I was finally out of the doghouse. Hizashi had agreed to forgive me. It's funny how the tables turned. When I came back to Konoha, Minato was the one who was engaged but now I am the one who is engaged.

I felt like I was in a parallel universe or something.

I walked into the house where me and Hizashi shared. My mind was still swirling over Minato's confession. I walked into the bedroom, Hizashi wasn't home so I sat down on the bed just thinking.

As I sat there, I came to the startling conclusion that I was still in love with Minato.

I let out a bitter chuckle. This situation was really messed up.

It's funny.

When people talk about love they talk about hearing violins and sparks and all that crap but I didn't feel anything like that.

"So, I guess I should tell him, huh" I said to the empty bedroom. I was thinking out-loud again.

I had to talk to him.

I stood up and decided to face what I had been running away from three years.

Minato.

--

It took me less than 5 minutes to reach Minato's mansion considering the fact he and Hizashi stayed in the same neighborhood.

I was afraid. I gathered my nerves and knocked on the door.

There was no answer.

I heard the sound of my heart breaking as I turned away from the door dejectedly.

'Maybe it wasn't meant to be anyway.' I told myself trying to cheer myself up.

The door quickly opened and there stood Minato.

His long, lean body was wrapped in a towel. His hair was visibly wet and his face was flushed.

Apparently he had just got out of the shower.

Inside my head I felt Inner Kushina melting. This was truly a sight to see.

His eyes locked on mine. His gaze held mine for a second.

It only took a minute for my mind to decide what to do. I did what any other woman would have done:

--

I jumped into his arms. Now was not the time to be shy.

I covered his face with kisses.

That guilt, that anger I had all disappeared as soon as he opened the door.

I snatched the towel away from his body, much to his shock, and let him carry me to the bedroom.

As soon as my head hit the pillow, my mind went blank.

His kisses ran along my body.

Tonight I was going to make this night the best night of his life.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Do you think I should continue the story? R&R.  
**


	23. Chapter 23: Just sex

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I'm only a fan :-)  
**

_**A/N: After reading the last chapter I decided I didn't like it so I went back and revised some things.....I have decided that Kushina is not already married.I felt the sneak peak was going to throw off the flow of the story. So, I have decided there are going to be limited sneak peaks from now on. I am also taking a poll on which day to update. Send your responses in the form of a review or a pm so I can figure out which days to update. Make your vote known. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. You all are so great. Cookies for you. (smile)**_

* * *

**Chapter 23: Just Sex**

**Kushina's POV**

**.  
**

_Kisses._

_His breath was hot against my body._

_ He was planting kisses everywhere. Blue eyes met green ones. Hard body meets soft body. I was in heaven. I felt so much pleasure that I was now singing with the angels. No one had ever made me feel this way. His lips locked with mine. Gaze unnerving._

_ He whispered the words I wanted to hear. _

_"I love you"_

_--  
_

--End Dream--

I woke up the next morning with a start.

I had the strangest dream.

I had a dream that I had slept with Minato. Funny right?

I glanced around the room realizing that I wasn't in my own bed.

'Where am I? I wondered as I looked around the room not recognizing anything.

There was a large antique oak dresser in the corner. A tall brown bookcase filled with tons of books was to my right. The floor was carpeted in a light blue shade. The place was actually quite homely looking. Just looking at the place I knew I was not at home.

I heard a groan to my left and realized that I was not alone in this bed.

I gripped the blanket even tighter.

My mind began to race. Who else was in bed with me?

The person rolled over and I saw his face:

Minato? (sweatdrop)

I glanced down admiring his pretty face.

He really was a handsome man.

His body was wrapped in blankets but that didn't stop the blush from covering half of my face.

My mind flashed back to the images of yesterday. I couldn't believe I was bold enough to jump Minato liked that. What the hell was I thinking?

The images of him planting kisses strategically all over my body flashed through my mind.

A wave of pleasure flowed through my body.

But as soon as that wave of pleasure passed it was followed up with remorse.

I needed to get out of here.

--

Even though I didn't feel any guilt last night, I was feeling majorly guilty right now.

I was still engaged to Hizashi.

I had took much begging and pleading for Hizashi to forgive me. If he knew what happened last night he would never forgive me.

I rolled over but Minato had a firm grip around my waist. I knew he was not going to consent to me leaving him like this. I struggled for a moment trying to pull away from the vice like grip when I looked down again. Minato's eyes were wide open and he was staring at me with amusement in his eyes.

"Where are you going?" he whispered pulling me even closer.

I cleared my throat trying to avoid the question. Even more I was trying to avoid his eyes. I knew that if I looked into those eyes I was a goner.I refused to let him use the infamous 'blue eyed puppy dog no jutsu' on me. The only thing I had to do was avoid his gaze. Easy right?..... Not.

"I...i.. n-need to get home" stuttered out finally.

'Why in the hell was I stuttering?' I wondered.

'Maybe because he's naked' Inner Kushina replied helpfully.

Minato dropped his arm from my waist. He had a frown on his tan face. Even from the side view I could see he was somewhat angry but he was trying to hide it.

Minato closed his eyes and gripped the bridge of his nose as if he had a headache.

The room was quiet for a few moments. I was anxious to leave. Anything to the avoid the conversation I knew that was bound to happen.

"Kushina, what was last night?" he asked me with his eyes still closed.

'Shit' Inner Kushina muttered.

The temperature in the room dropped 10 degrees. Suddenly I was angry even though I had no right to be.

I didn't have to explain myself to him. He knew I was engaged but he allowed me to sleep with him anyway. Last night happened but I wasn't going to dwell on it.

I finally regained my composure.

I stood up eager to get back home where I was sure Hizashi was waiting on me.

"Last night....." I began turning my back to Minato as I slipped into my clothes.

"Last night what?" he asked impatiently.

I made a point to ignore his question.

He was watching me get dressed. He was quiet.

I guess he had figured out I was going back to Hizashi.

I could tell he was getting angrier by the moment. He ran his hands through his blond hair, his blue eyes flashing angrily.

I needed to squash this issue right now.

"Last night was just sex"

* * *

**Minato's POV**

"Last night was just sex" she said turning away from me.

Shock and pain gripped my heart.

'What the hell?'

I couldn't believe the audacity of this woman. This woman was full of surprises.

She was now walking out of the bedroom towards the front door.

I jumped from the bed and ran after her.

"Kushina, stop" I commanded.

She stopped and turned around. Her eyes widened slightly. Her face was flushed a brilliant red.

Her eyes were no longer on my face, they were on my......

I looked down...

"Oh crap"

I was still naked.

I grabbed a pillow from the couch and covered myself realizing that I had shouldn't be embarrassed. Besides we had already slept together anyway.

"Why are you leaving? I asked her.

I wanted to know what last night meant. I was not going to let her leave until I got my answer.

She looked into my eyes. They were filled with so much sadness. I stepped closer to her. I wanted to know what she was thinking. What she was feeling.

"I need to go home, Minato" she said quietly. She wouldn't look me in the eye.

"You still haven't answered my question. Why are you leaving? Are you sick or something?" I asked her suddenly concerned.

She turned away from me. Her hand was now on the doorknob.

She paused as if she was thinking.

"My fiance is probably wondering where I am." she said.

--

My eyes widened in shock.

Now I was really surprised/pissed.

If she was going back to Hizashi then what the hell was last night?

"Kushina..." I said pausing.

She still wouldn't turn around. Now I was getting irritated.

"Kushina...look at me" I snapped.

Her eyes snapped up to my face. I finally had her undivided attention.I stepped even closer to her invading her space. She gasped as I got closer.

"I love you, Kushina." I began.

Her eyes rapidly began to fill with tears.

I didn't feel any sympathy for her. We were going to have this conversation whether she wanted to or not.

**"You are not leaving. You just told me last night was just sex. I don't know what you were thinking but I don't share my bed with just anyone. I love you. You are not going to leave me after what happened last night with some lame ass excuse about your fiance. I don't give a damn about your fiance. As a matter of fact, last night you wouldn't have thought you had a fiance after the things you were saying. We are going to talk about this. If can't handle that then leave and don't bother coming back**." I told her.

I knew it was a risk to threaten her but I didn't see any other option.

Her green eyes hardened. I knew she was angry at my words.

She slapped me._** Hard.**_ Across the face.

She folded her hands across her chest and glared at me.

"How dare you threaten me, Minato?" she said angrily.

I wanted to smile.

There was a reason why I was Hokage.

I wasn't called a genius for nothing.

-

**--25 minutes later--**

**-  
**

"Damn, that was a great talk" Kushina told me.(**a/n they did it**)

I glanced her at face again. Her face was flushed and her hair was all over her head.

Her clothes were all over the room.

I smiled and kissed her again.

I guess my threat had worked.

Before my lips reached her face, there was a knock at my door.

I groaned and threw on some clothes.

'Whoever at this door is going to die' I muttered.

I threw open the door ready to kill whoever was at the door.

I opened the door and was taken aback.

The person glared at me.

His pearl white eyes were filled with intense hatred.

I was about to ask what the hell he was doing here when he cut me off:

**"I am here for my fiance"**

* * *

**Oh drama! LOL! Do you want me to continue? **

**R&R it keeps the story going. **

**Thanks again for reading :-)  
**


	24. Chapter 24: Hands in the Cookie Jar

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews last chapter. I have reached the over 150 review mark. Wow. That makes me so happy. (Does Happy Dance) I am so happy many are still enjoying the story. Cookies for all of you. You all are so great please review otherwise I won't get any better. LOL**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Hands in the Cookie Jar  
**

**Kushina's POV**

I heard him as soon as Minato opened the door.

"I am here for my fiance" I heard him say.

'Shit, he knows where I am' I thought.

I had two options.

Either stay here and get caught by my fiance or run away pretending this whole thing didn't happen.

Hmmmm...Considering the fact I was still engaged to Hizashi I decided to go with the latter.

Now, was not the time to introduce my future husband to my new lover.

That drama right now I didn't need.

(Wrong, I know.)

As Minato was entertaining our uninvited guest, I picked up my clothes and put them on as fast as humanly possible. I refused to get caught with my hand in the cookie jar so to speak.

I got stuck trying to put my shirt over my head. For a second I thought of doing without it just to get the hell out of this house.

I hated to think what the neighbors was going to think of a woman sneaking out of their beloved Hokage's window.

I cringed.

Maybe I should go face Hizashi.

Not!

I opened the window and noticed Minato's bedroom was on the other side of the house away from the front door.

'Thank Kami for small favors' I thought.

I shot a silent thanks to Kami for making me incredibly lucky.

I couldn't believe I had gotten so lucky. I used my stealthy ninja skills and jumped out of the window.I crashed as I hit the ground. Hopefully Hizashi didn't have good hearing otherwise I was screwed. Literally.

I guess me and Minato was not going to finish our conversation right now. Too bad. (sweatdrop)

I had more pressing issues to deal with.

I ran as fast as I could to Hizashi's house.

Something or rather someone leaving the house made me stop in my tracks.

There was a woman leaving the house I shared with Hizashi.

'He couldn't wait 24 hours' Inner Kushina asked smirking.

My eyebrow rose in suspicion.

Who was this woman leaving my fiance's house?

I didn't know who the hell she was but I definitely was going to find out.

--

I stepped in the path of the violet haired woman.

She hadn't noticed me because she was looking down twitching nervously.

I knew I had no right to question this woman but I wanted to know that the hell was going on.

I cleared my throat startling the poor woman.

"Who are you?" I asked her hotly with my hands on my hips.

My face was turned up in a scowl. I knew I looked pretty ugly with my hair all over the place courtesy of 'the talk' I had with Minato.

The woman looked incredibly embarrassed.

I had to admit she was very pretty. With pretty violet- black hair, and a pale face she was incredibly pretty.

"I'm an old friend of Hizashi's" she said evading the question.

Now I really was suspicious.

Hizashi didn't have any friends.

"Why are you here, old friend?" I asked her.

She glanced at me boldly. She no longer looked timid and shy. As a matter of fact she looked incredibly angry.

"That's none of your business" she told me now putting her hands on her hips.

I was surprised to say the least.

She glared at me.

I had to admit I liked this girl. No, not like that.

I liked her attitude. I liked her spunk. She was not intimidated by me. If she hadn't just leave my fiance's house as if she owned it, then me and her probably would be friends but since she **WAS** just leaving Hizashi's house early in the morning I decided to go for an angry fiance reaction.

"It is my business" I told her giving her a bored look."Hizashi is my fiance, this is our home. Why are you here?"

I guess that got her attention.

She gasped dropping the items she had in her hand.

Books?

'Baby books?'

'What the hell?'

"Fiance?" she squeaked before she covered her mouth in surprise.

Now I was intrigued. She looked like she didn't know Hizashi had a fiance. Everyone in Konoha knew Hizashi was my fiance. This was the first person I have ever encountered who didn't know. Now, this was an interesting development.

"You look surprised" I told her acting concerned.

"I didn't know. He didn't tell me. Please forgive me for talking to you that way." she said backing away.

Now this woman had my full attention. She had a guilty look on her face.

I could spot guilt a mile away. It was like a 6th sense to me. Almost like spidey senses or something.

I wanted to find out who this woman was to my fiance.

"It's fine. To make sure there is no hard feelings, would you like to come in for tea?" I ask her with an innocent look on my face.

Surely this was more interesting than getting caught.

I smiled at the woman as I ushered her into the house.

Now Hizashi was none the wiser.

* * *

**Minato's POV**

The last thing I expected to see on my day off was Hizashi Hyuga at my front door.

The man was truly as arrogant as his brother. After all he was a Hyuga.

"I am here for my fiance" the arrogant Hyuga said.

I basically ignored the man.

I wanted to punch him in the face for even setting foot on my front step.

An innocent smile came over my face. I was not going to tell this man anything.

"What makes you think your fiance is here?" I ask the man with a confident look.

Suddenly the atmosphere in the room shifted, I watched as the man activated his weird bloodline thingy. Byu...... something.

The man's pale eyes scanned the room.

I stood there waiting on him to realize Kushina was in the next room in my bed.

With a very pleased look on her face to add.

A look of satisfaction came across my face.

I knew after Hizashi discovering Kushina we would finally be together at last.

I waited on the proud, arrogant man to break down after seeing his fiance in my bed.

I proceeded to do a countdown in my head.

3, 2, 1,.......

Nothing happened.

Hizashi deactivated his kekki genki and walked out of the front door.

'What the hell?'

Why didn't he freak out?

"Did you find her?" I asked him as he was walking away.

His eyes narrowed.

"No, she's not here" he told me.

Suddenly my eyes narrowed. Kushina was laying in my bed dealing with the affects of our' talk' when I had went to answer the front door. She wasn't there? What the hell?

"Is there something wrong, Hokage?" Hizashi asked eying me suspiciously.

The man was trying to rile me up. I didn't even answer the conceited man. I slammed the door in his face not bothering to answer his question.

I swiftly ran to the bedroom hoping Kushina was where I felt her.

The room was empty but her natural scent lingered.

Her headband was lying on the blue carpet.

I touched the headband running my fingers along the leaf symbol.

I guess our talk didn't work after all.

Damn it!

I was going to let her go for now but

She had to make a choice.

Once and for all.

* * *

**Kushina's POV**

I was enjoying the company of the young woman who I found outside my house. She was a very nice young woman. She still wouldn't mention how she knew my fiance but patience was a virtue right?

The front door opened and my fiance walked in.

The woman next to me tensed up.

One of my eyebrows raised in suspicion. If her and Hizash was just friends why did she just tense up like that?

I stood up and decided to make my presence known.

"Sweetie, you are home" I told him rushing into his arms.

Hizashi face was pale as a sheet. He wasn't expecting me to be here of all places.

"Where were you?" he asked.

I glanced at him cheerily. I had the perfect lie in mind.

"Sweetie, I just came back from a mission" I told him clinging to his arm

'Some mission' Inner Kushina smirked at my unnatural lying ability.

I put my hands on my hips and made an angry face.

"Don't tell me you forgot. Hizashi I swear you don't listen to a word I tell you" I blew up at him.

Either I was an incredibly great actress or Hizashi was dense, but either way he believed my words.

Inner Kushina smirked and was bowing her head.

"I bow before greatness'

--

"You have a visitor." I told him bringing him into the living-room.

The young woman stood up and stared at Hizashi.

If I thought his face was pale before, now he looked like he wanted to pass out.

"What are you doing here?" Hizashi croaked out looking back and forth between me and the woman.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" I asked touching his head. There was 'concern' written all over my face.

There was a moment of silence in the room.

Wow this was really uncomfortable.

--

The young woman was still twitching but this time it was in anger.

I knew that look. I had recognized it many times.

From just looking at her face, I knew she was about to drop a bomb.

" Nice to see that I come home and my fiance has another fiance." the young woman said bitterly.

I gaped at the woman.

She just blew my mind. This was not what I expected.

'Was she serious?'

I pinched myself thinking I was in some kind of genjitsu or something.

"Hizashi had two fiances?

What the hell?

Surely this was wayyyyyyy better than being caught.

I put my hands on my hips.

I looked at Hizashi absolutely seething in anger.

He was staring down at the hardwood floor.

I reached across and slapped him, well punched him, in the face.

He reeled back in shock. He put his hands up in defeat as I was about to strike him again.

I held in the laugh I was holding.

"Baka, who is this woman? Tell me right now" I muttered aiming my 'anger' at Hizashi.

Hizashi glanced back at the woman.

He sighed in defeat.

"She's my fiance" he said.

I put on a devastated face.

Hizashi took a step forward to comfort me.

I threw the engagement ring at his face.

I put so much force into throwing the ring that it left a mark on Hizashi's face.

The last thing i wanted was to be with a cheater. (sweatdrop)

I turned and walked out of the house.

--

I opened the door only to bump into the blond who was always on my mind.

'Shit' Inner Kushina screamed.

Minato looked down into my eyes.

His blue eyes met my green ones.

His normally happy blue eyes flashed in anger.

He was not amused.

My stealthy spidey senses were telling me one thing:

This was not going to end well.

At all.

* * *

Sorry for the cliffhanger.....Should I continue? R&R

I am still taking a poll on which day to update.

Don't forget to vote :-)


	25. Chapter 25: You Don't Deserve Me

**Author's note/Announcement**

**Hello everyone,  
**

_**Due to the fact that I am trying to get into medical school, I have decided to stop writing this story. I'm sorry.I am dealing with unending tests, finals are coming up. I simply cannot afford to spend my time writing a story. I am thankful to you guys for reading my story. I have received over 175 reviews for this story and that makes me proud knowing that so many people like the story. When I started this fic, I had no idea it would gain so many reviews .I was just writing it for fun. I am thankful to you all. Even if I am not going to be updating anymore feel free to still review. Maybe someday I will update again. **_

_**But until then......  
**_

**I will miss you all :-)**

**~Perfect Beauty~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**April Fool's :-) Don't kill me :-)**

**This is a joke!**

**I Repeat**

**This is a Joke!**

**Sorry(blush)  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but if I did would I really be writing fanfiction?**

**A/N: Sorry for the little prank (see above message) I had to do it :-) Even though I am actually trying to get into medical school, I would never abandon this story, I love writing it and reading your responses. You guys make my day with your reviews and pm's. So, ignore the above message because it's just a joke. Now on to the actual chapter. Don't forget to R&R. A cookie to say I'm sorry  
**

* * *

**Chapter 25: You Don't Deserve Me**

**Minato's POV:**

I was just raising my hand to knock on the door when it suddenly opened.

I looked down.

Blue eyes met green.

It was Kushina.

She was looking up at me with huge eyes as if she was screaming for me to go away.

There was only one question in her eyes even though she didn't say it out-loud:

'What the hell are you doing here?'

She was opening her mouth to speak when Hizashi rudely approached us and grabbed Kushina's arm roughly,spinning her around to face him.

This shocked me.

I didn't know what the hell was going on but I didn't like it one bit.

--

Hizashi proceeded to scream at Kushina while she was trying to push him away.

I guess he hadn't noticed my presence but I damn sure was about to make mine known.

I took a step forward preparing to intervene when Kushina finally reacted to the man.

Her face was as red as her fair but there were no tears on her face.

"I can't allow myself to be with a cheater" she kept screaming at him.

My eyes snapped up.

Suddenly she had my full attention.

Hizashi was still arguing with Kushina but there was guilt written all over his face.

'Bastard'

Now this was an interesting turn of events.

I was stilled by the surprise revelation.

Hizashi had cheated on Kushina?

'What the hell? Was he crazy?' I wondered.

As I stood in the doorway transfixed as the 'couple' kept yelling at each other, I began to have second thoughts.

'Maybe I should come back later.' I thought to myself.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a woman with violet and black hair standing slightly behind the couple. Her eyes were directed to the floor as guilt danced across her face. Just from looking at her, I could tell she was a Hyuga.

'So, this is the woman Hizashi cheated on Kushina with?' was my instant thought.

Considering the fact the Hizashi was a lowdown bastard, who prided himself on beauty when he was downright ugly:

For some reason, I was not surprised.

--

I was turning around to go back home when I heard it.

The sound of skin meeting skin.

It seemed like the room echoed the noise.

The feeling I felt was unreal.

I turned around and faced Kushina knowing I didn't just hear what I thought I heard.

Kushina stood there paralyzed with a hand over her right jaw.

There was a scratch on her face and blood was starting to ooze from her cheek.

Hizashi had slapped Kushina.

My Kushina?

Big mistake.

--

I let out a fierce growl startling the couple.

I guess they had forgotten I was standing there.

There was absolute displeasure in my eyes.

Hizashi, the asshole, didn't even have time to blink.

I was by his side in an instant.

It seemed like I was on autopilot, like I was floating above my body. I felt the presence of another human being; but I wasn't even thinking. It was like I was running on instinct considering the fact that now I had this man's throat in a firm choke hold. I picked him up and slammed him into the wall breaking his arms in the process.

The none too subtle snap was heard throughout the room.

I looked up at the now choking man.

He didn't deserve to live.

I gripped my fingers even tighter around his neck.

It would take only one move to end this coward's life.

No one in the room said a word.

Not Kushina.

Not the mysterious violet haired woman.

No one.

It seemed like they were holding their breath.

Hizashi was now struggling for his life but considering the fact I had broken his arms he couldn't really put up a struggle. The man was now turning a bluish color. Just from one glance at him, anyone could see that he was dying. My eyes had grown cold. I had no problem wanting to end this man's life. I was just about to do it when........

A sob broke the silence.

I looked over at Kushina. She was now crying.

"Minato, stop" she told me stepping forward clinging to my free hand.

There was absolute fear in her eyes.

I ignored her plea.

By Hizashi slapping Kushina, he had signed his own death note.

I mean, he did it with such grace too. Dotting all I's and crossing all T's.

This arrogant man didn't deserve to live let alone be with My Kushina.

He would never love her as much as I did.

Hell, I would give my life to protect Kushina.

I loved her more than life itself.

--

"Minato, please.....stop" Kushina said again this time in a small voice.

My eyes snapped back to her face. There were tears running down her face. Her skin was clammy and pale. Her once perfect lips were chapped and bleeding. Her red hair will still standing on end from our 'talk' earlier.

Inside my cold heart melted.

This time I didn't ignore her.

There was no longer any fear in her eyes but her expression radiated love.

'She didn't actually love Hizashi did she?' the irritating thought consumed my mind.

I turned back to the man and let him go.

I took a step back. I didn't trust myself enough not to try to kill him again.

He dropped to the ground and landed like a sack of potatoes.

Hizashi was now gulping for air like a fish out of water.

I glared at him.

Hizashi was immediately surrounded by the two women.

They were trying to help him up but when I took a step forward again.

They backed away from Hizashi leaving him alone in the midst of my rage.

Hizashi was on his knees staring up at me.

He was still trying to catch his breath. His eyes were as wide as saucers pleading for me not to kill him.

He was indeed a coward.

I stepped closer to the now shivering man.

The violet haired woman eyes widened in fear.

I cleared my throat.

I wanted to make sure this, asshole, I mean man heard me clearly.

--

**"If......you....ever....touch...Kushina...like that again, I will kill you" I told the man quietly.**

There was killing intent oozing off my body.

I wanted to let this man know I was dead serious.

I watched as the man nodded his head.

His pale eyes were huge.

A satisfied smile crossed my face.

Good.

I knew he would see things my way.

--

I turned away from the man. Hizashi was now on the floor passed out.

I guess my little speech scared him more than I thought.

Oh well.

I knew he was a bitch but geez...

I turned to Kushina.

She was now on the floor next to the unknown woman trying to revive Hizashi.

Fear crept into my heart again.

'Did she love Hizashi?' I wondered for the millionth time.

Her eyes connected with mine.

One soul connected to another.

I sighed.

I was tired of this.

This entire situation.

I was sick of it.

All the lies, all the pain. All the back and forth.

I was simply tired of the drama.

I was normally a peaceful man.

I didn't believe in using violence unless it was necessary.

This situation was just more drama then what it was worth.

I needed to remove myself from the equation.

I was not going to let this situation cost me my sanity.

Let alone my dignity.

My reputation as Hokage.

There simply was too much at stake.

I knew what I had to be done but I had something I wanted to say...

To her...

--

"He doesn't deserve you" I told Kushina walking out of the front door.

She stared at me her mouth hanging open.

I stopped. My mind was made up.

I dropped the leaf headband to the floor.

It was hers.

I walked away not turning back.

As I walked away a sudden thought occurred to me.

It had been there all along.

The answer.

I simply was just too blind to see it.

Kushina had made her choice.

Maybe I had been the one to get it wrong.

Maybe the question wasn't whether or not I deserved her.

Maybe.....

Just Maybe....

'She didn't deserve me.'

* * *

**What do you think? For those of you who are wondering...Yes, Hizashi got his ass kicked by Minato..originally this chapter was 8 pages long so I decided to condense it. There will be a second part to this chapter.**

** Don't worry this is a romantic fic so the romance will be back soon :-)**

**R&R  
**


	26. Chapter 26: The Flame of Youth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but if I did that would be awesome. LOL  
**

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews. I must have scared a lot of people with my last chapter because I got plenty of 'death threats' for not continuing. LOL. . But, anyway hope you enjoyed reading the last chapter because I enjoyed writing it. Someone mentioned in a review that they didn't understand Kushina. Let me try to explain a little. Kushina is at a turning point in her life. she is young and does not know who she want. She is faced with a decision which makes her go back and forth between two men but by the end of the chapter, she will finally be understood. Hope I helped. LOL.  
**

** Well on to the chapter. Enjoy!!! Don't forget to R&R otherwise I'll be very sad and lose inspiration..j/k  
**

* * *

**Chapter 26: The Flame of Youth  
**

**Kushina's POV**

When I had opened the door, the last thing I expected was to see Minato's face.

Sure, I had seen him angry plenty of times.

Hell, I had even made him angry a couple of times but this look was different.

I don't know how.

Outside he looked the same but his eyes seemed more dark. More sinister.

The look on his face told me he was not in a happy mood. It could have been because Hizashi had interrupted our 'talk' earlier but I think mainly it was because I slithered out of his house without telling him.

I opened my mouth to speak.

To tell him that we could finally be together after so long. I had finally ended things with Hizashi. Well, technically he had ended things by cheating on me but in my mind I had ended things with him. Damn it!

I wanted to throw my arms around Minato and tell him that we could run off into the sunset and never look back but with my string of horrible bad luck I knew something was bound to go wrong. One way or another.

The words I had in my mind died out when he looked into my eyes. They were so blue. They were the color of the sky on a bright sunny day. Looking into his eyes made me feel safe. Secure. Like I was the only woman in the world for him.

I wanted to ask him why he was here but something, well someone interrupted me.

The cheater formally known as Hizashi came over and grabbed my arm.

I looked down at his hand and how rough he was gripping me.

I knew I would have a bruise later.

I guess this was his way of stopping me from leaving. His face was red and he was screaming at me. His pale eyes were glaring at me hatefully. I hadn't done anything wrong, technically. He was angry because I found out he was cheating. In Hizashi's twisted world I was wrong.

Suddenly, I was the bad guy.

Really?

Was this guy serious?

I slid a glance over to Minato trying to gauge his reaction.

Minato was stunned.

His eyes held the look of utter surprise.

From the smirk on his face I could tell he was not amused.

I guess Hizashi hadn't noticed that his mortal enemy was standing in the doorway, otherwise he would not be saying this to me.

Or maybe Hizashi was just showing me the real Hizashi.

Inwardly I shivered.

This was the same type of man I was engaged to. I began to thank Kami for showing me the real Hizashi.

In my mind I knew it was over.

I tuned Hizashi out as he kept yelling at me.

He was telling me how much of a deceitful woman I was and how this was not the way a Hyuga woman was supposed to act and how I acted as if I was raised by wolves. He told me how I was supposed to obey him.

'Obey him?' Inner Kushina smirked. I was not finding this funny at all.

He also stated how he didn't want me to be a shinobi after we got married.

When we had gotten engaged he told me he didn't care that I was a ninja but now he suddenly had a problem with it?

I smirked...'This guy'

I was essentially ignoring him until he said something that really pissed me off.

He insulted my family.

My family.

The memory of my family was the one thing I valued more than anything else in this world.

I was not going to let this snot nosed, arrogant, man say hateful words about my family.

This was where I drew the line.

No one talked about my family.

No one.

--

I decided to give him what he so obviously wanted.**  
**

An argument.

If an argument was what he wanted then by Kami I was going to give it to him.

I could insult people with ease.

It was in my nature.

Hizashi must have forgotten who he was dealing with.

My dream in life was not only to become a Jounin; oh no, I had bigger dreams than that.

I wanted to become a member of ANBU Black Ops.

Currently at the moment there was no open positions for ANBU but as soon as one became open the position was mine.

I wanted to torture people for a living.

My sadistic side 'Inner Kushina' craved for moments like these.

At this current moment, I was in my element.

Hizashi had pissed me off and that was never a good thing.

I was hurling insults at him when I noticed that Minato was slowly but surely backing out of the doorway.

'I guess he doesn't want to get involved' Inner Kushina smirked.

I took my eyes away from Hizashi one second when....

The next thing I knew I felt a stinging sensation on the right side of my face.

The bastard slapped me.

He really slapped me?

My mind began to react with rage.

I was going to show him what Uzumaki women did to men who disrespected them.

I was going to show him how I got the nickname "Princess of Pain."

I hope he didn't want kids because he really was about to lose his "his flame of youth."

--

I didn't have time to react someone else had already did it for me.

Minato reacted before I did.

In the blink of an eye, Minato had Hizashi pinned to a wall in the corner choking the hell out of him. He had broken both of Hizashi's arms in the process. I knew Hizashi treasured his bloodline more than anything else in this world. Without his eyes he couldn't use his byakugan, but without his hands he couldn't use his "Gentle Fist' technique. After all, what was a Hyuga without his Byakugan or his hands? Minato had crushed Hizashi's pride in one fell swoop. If my nana was still alive today, she would have cheered Minato on. But sadly she wasn't.

When I heard the snap of his arms breaking, I knew Hizashi would never be the same.

"Ha ha" Inner Kushina laughed.

Looking at the beautiful blond, he scared me.

Normally he didn't, but something in his eyes scared me.

I shivered.

This Minato scared me.

The Minato who was standing before me now was not the nice quiet Minato who I had been um..'talking' to earlier this morning.

No, This Minato was Konoha's Yellow Flash.

The one who had killed thousands of enemies in the blink of an eye without remorse.

The man who could kill without thinking.

My mind was paralyzed.

The only thought in my mind was:

"Hizashi is going to die"

I begged for him not to kill Hizashi considering the fact I wanted to do it myself.

This was my fight.

I didn't need for anyone to protect me.

I was tired of people treating me like I needed to be protected.

I wasn't a young child.

I was a ninja. Damn it.

--

I tried pleading for Hizashi's life again.

He basically ignored me.

I couldn't get through to him while he was in this state.

After a stressful 2 minutes, I asked yet again for him to stop but this time he obliged.

He dropped the man to the floor like he was a bag of flour.

Hizashi was now blue and practically dead.

Maybe he saw the fear in my eyes or maybe it was because I was crying but I didn't care.

The last thing I needed was Hizashi's death on my conscience.

I shot a silent thanks to Kami.

I was just glad Minato didn't kill him.

'Poor Hizashi'.

He didn't know that by slapping me he was basically asking for a death wish.

I knew Minato was not going to stand by and let Hizashi slap me.

Fiance or no fiance.

Minato could not stand for a man to hit any woman.

It had reminded him too much of his own childhood.

--

When I was at his house earlier, we actually talked about his childhood.

Yes, we actually talked.

No, we hadn't discussed what we were but we discussed the past.

We talked about our respective childhoods and how we came to be who were today.

My childhood was pretty much cut and dried.

I had lived a good life.

Rich, powerful, noble.

My family were the leaders of the village.

Looking at Minato, I had immediately thought my life was the same as his.

I didn't know just how wrong I was.....

Minato told me about his childhood and how he watched his mother get abused every single day. He told me in detail how his father beat his mother mercilessly. He hated the man for beating his sweet, peace-loving mother. The only thing Minato regretted about his childhood was the fact that he was weak. That he could not protect his mother. Eventually, she died by his father's hand and his father died by Minato's. The way he talked about his childhood scared me. I grew up in a loving, close knit family where I could talk to them at any time but Minato, his family was far from close knit. His reason for wanting to be Hokage was to protect others in the way he couldn't protect his own mother. He didn't want anyone else to have the same kind of childhood he had.

Even though I was still tingling from our other um mm 'talk', his words touched my soul.

Even though I never experienced what he had as a child, I felt the innate need to protect others too.

His words inspired me.

Minato didn't know this but his words was his greatest weapon.

His words had the ability to touch others.

Not many people in this world had that ability and I was grateful he cared enough to share his childhood with me.

Just thinking about the memory made my heart warm.

I really did love this man.

Maybe he was my soul mate. (**corny I know)**

--

He looked down at me. I knew that look.

He was withdrawing into his own little world.

He was backing away from me shutting his heart off to others.

Even though it was not intentional, I knew I had hurt him.

I was going to make it up to him.

Not because I loved him but because I cared.

I watched memorized as he told Hizashi that he would kill him if he touched me again.

Hie eyes were so empty.

So lifeless.

I wanted to jump into his arms and kiss away his pain.

But, I knew it would not be enough. I had to do something big to win him back.

And it wasn't even guaranteed that he would forgive me.

He dropped my leaf headband to the floor and walked away without a word.

I wanted to yell.

Scream.

Do something!!

But something was stopping me.

Was it fear?

I really didn't know but whatever it was....

I think it may have just cost me the only man I loved.

I watched as he walked away his broad shoulders tense.

What was I doing?

I had to stop him.

But, how can you reach someone who was unreachable?

* * *

**Minato's POV**

I walked away knowing that I had done the right thing.

I didn't look back.

I was not going to let this situation cost me my dignity.

My reputation.

The last thing I needed was to let my 'flee on sight' image fly out the window.

I worked hard for that image and the last thing I needed was for my enemies to think I had gone soft.

I was so lost in thought that I hadn't noticed that someone was standing on my front step when I reached my house.

The figure was dressed in all black from head to toe with a hood over their head.

Inwardly, I groaned.

The last thing I needed was an unwelcome guest.

I quickly threw out the notion that it was an enemy.

Unless they had changed the rules or something,enemies didn't wait on the front step waiting for the victim to come back.

The person turned around and their appearance shocked me.

I held my breath wondering what they were going to say and whether or not I really wanted to hear it.

Pain gripped my heart.

Their betrayal was unforgivable.

They stepped into the sunlight and it seemed like a halo was surrounding their face.

She smiled at me.

Her blue eyes were now twinkling.

"Mikoto?"

She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around me and kissed me.

This surprised the hell out of me.

I pulled away when I heard a stunned gasp.

I looked up just in time to see a gorgeous redhead snatch me from Mikoto's grasp.

Kushina?

Kushina turned to Mikoto and slapped her across the face.

'Damn' was my instant thought.

I wish I could say I was surprised by the slap but I wasn't.

It was her words; however, that did surprise me:

"He's mine Mikoto" Kushina snarled at the woman.

Her face was red from Hizashi's slap but her eyes were full of determination.

Sigh.

Why couldn't my life ever be simple?

It seemed like trouble followed me everywhere.

I watched as she glared at Mikoto hatefully.

Her arms were wrapped around me protectively.

Even though it was still early in the morning....

I needed a drink...

Anything.....

The air was tight with tension...

I waited for someone to make a move.

I couldn't stand it anymore..

I pulled away from Kushina and turned to her making sure she didn't mistake my words:

"I'm done"

I walked away leaving both women stunned.....

I was headed to the office...

On my day off.....

Just to get away from this situation...

Maybe paperwork wasn't so bad after all.

___________________

**What do you think? Want me to continue? Stop?**

** This is the longest chapter yet. 3,000 words.  
**

**Yes, Mikoto has made a short appearance but she's not staying long. Promise.**

**Maybe it will finally be revealed who Mikoto's baby father is??? Hmmm?  
**

**The answer may surprise you.  
**

**Yes, There will be romance in the story.... sometime. Eventually :-)**

**Read and Review please.... if you do I'll give you a cookie :-)**


	27. Chapter 27: Surprise, Surprise

**Dsiclaimer: I do not own Naruto but if I did that wouldn't that be awesome.**

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews. I have decided to change story directions yet again. I was going through the reviews and noticed that most people were asking me where the romance is. To clarify some things, I wanted my story to be different from the usual Minato/Kushina fics out there. Hopefully it is. My story is obviously not based on an entire romance which is why I change the situations they are in to give them that real life aspect. Eventually I will get back to the romance. But, If you are that darn impatient about romance then please pick another fic to read until I get to the romance thing. Thanks.**

** Aren't you glad I didn't pick a horror genre.? LOL.**

** Anyway on to the story. R&R**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Surprise, Surprise  
**

~Two Weeks Later~

**Kushina's POV**

I was sitting in the bathroom awaiting my death sentence.

No, death sentence is the wrong word to use.

Execution sounds better.

Two weeks ago, Minato had walked away from me.

This time, I didn't run after him.

He had made it clear that he was done with me.

The words "I'm done" flashed through my head.

I could still see him walking away from me.

Two weeks ago, he had told me he loved me.

Of course I loved him back but I never got around to telling him that.

It, our relationship, was over before it really even began.

Two weeks ago was when my heart broke for the first and last time.

I didn't want to live through pain like that anymore.

Sure, I had seen Minato here and there after he told me he was done and each time he was surrounded with women throwing themselves at him.

It had made things that much harder.

Seeing the beautiful women of this village throw themselves as Minato only made my heart hurt.

Each and every time.

He hadn't returned any of their gestures but I knew it was only a matter of time before one of them broke him down.

Just like I had done.

The timer buzzed, interrupting my thoughts.

I took a deep breath hoping, praying, what I was thinking was not true.

I looked down at the results.

A strangled sob lodged itself in my throat.

I was pregnant.

I closed my eyes as tears ran down my face.

I didn't know whether I felt happy or sad but I felt something.

And it wasn't something good.

To make matters worse, I had no clue who the father was.

Hizashi or Minato?

* * *

**Minato's POV**

I was just coming back from my council meeting when I felt a sudden feeling of dread.

'What the hell was that?' I thought trying to shake the weird feeling away.

It felt like in a matter or moments all of the peace I have achieved over the last few weeks would be over.

I glanced out of the window admiring the gray skies as rain fell from the clouds.

It was such a gloomy day.

The perfect day for a nap.

I was tired of just sitting in the office.

For the last two weeks, I have been at the office nonstop.

I was there so much that I had actually made a dent in the stacks of paperwork that always littered my desk.

Not having a personal life was doing wonders for me as Hokage.

--

A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts.

The captain of the ANBU walked though the front door.

His bird mask gleamed in the light. His eyes held concern and sincerity.

I bet he was asking himself why I was at the office yet again on my day off.

"Hokage, sir." he began.

I looked at him.

Concern was written on my face but quickly was replaced with a wry smile. I knew whatever news he was about to give me was bad news.

"Sir, you asked me to inform you when there was an opening within the ranks of ANBU. One of our men died on a mission. There is now a seat available" the ANBU captain finished.

Surprised lived on my face.

I guess the ANBU captain took that as a dismissal because he disappeared before my eyes.

I closed my eyes and groaned.

When I had asked to be informed of an opening in ANBU, I had done it for Kushina. She had told me of her dream to become an ANBU. At the time I wanted to impress her, by showing her how much I cared about her. If ANBU was what My Kushina wanted then ANBU was what she was going to get.

But, now. All of that was over.

I had ended things with Kushina before anything really began.

I groaned.

Now I had to make yet another choice.

Was I going to summon Kushina to the office so I could tell her the good news or was I going to forget the tidbit of information I had just received?

Sigh.

Even though I didn't want to, I was going to do the right thing.

I summoned an ANBU member so my message could be delivered properly.

"Summon Uzumaki Kushina here at once." I told him.

"Hai, Hokage sir" the ANBU answered.

I sat back as the ANBU member disappeared.

I knew this meeting was not going to go well at all.

There were too many things that were left unsaid.

And really, I didn't want to talk about those unsaid things.

--

The door opened and Kushina walked in.

She had a standard Jounin uniform but her gaze was shifty.

Her green eyes darted all over the room. Anywhere but my eyes.

I didn't have time to dwell on it.

I just wanted to get to the point so she could leave.

"Kushina, you have been summoned here because there has been an opening in ANBU."

She gasped.

Her eyes finally connected with mine.

They were full with unshed tears.

She cleared her throat and her vision seemed to clear.

"Hokage sir, while I appreciate you telling me about an opening in ANBU, I don't feel like I am qualified enough for the position." she said tightly.

Her gaze shifted.

I could see she was dying on the inside.

I looked at her. Waiting on her eyes to meet my gaze. They never did.

I stood up and walked to the front of the desk and propped myself against the edge of the desk.

This caught her attention finally.

I guess she hadn't expected me to move so close to her.

"Understood, Uzumaki but may I ask why you feel you aren't qualified for the position?" I asked quietly.

I was curious.

ANBU was her dream.

Something had to be wrong in order for her to turn her dream job down.

Something was majorly wrong.

She looked into my eyes and this time her gaze did not waver.

"I don't want it to seem like I got the position because we slept together." she blurted out.

Her face turned red instantly after she made her comment.

I hadn't expected her to be so blunt.

I laughed.

Not just a chuckle but a full blown laugh.

Her comment had amused me.

No one had made me laugh so hard in a long time.

She blushed sheepishly.

She probably thought I was insulting her bedroom skills or something.

That made me laugh even harder.

Kushina was perfect literally.

In every single way possible.

--

After 5 minutes of laughing non stop I finally gained my composure.

I leveled her with an intense gaze.

"I would never try to promote someone because of something like that. Kushina you have talked about being a member of ANBU for a while now. I feel you are highly qualified for the position. While I feel it is unfortunate that you think your skills are not up to par, I stand by my position." I told her.

She looked at me and then stood up.

"Sir, my situation has changed. My fiance has a problem with me being a shinobi as it is. Me telling him I have joined ANBU will probably kill him. I thank you for your recommendation but could I get back to you after I have made a decision?" she told me her gaze shifting again.

I looked at her stunned.

After everything that has happened, she went back to Hizashi?

Now, I felt foolish and a little pissed off.

So my beating Hizashi down for slapping Kushina had apparently had been a big waste of time.

"If that is all Hokage sir, I will take my leave" she said turning away.

"Why?" was all I asked.

She knew what I was talking about.

She stopped but didn't turn around.

I could feel the smirk written all over her face.

"Why what?" she asked.

Now she just playing with my emotions.

She had to know what I was talking about.

I walked over to her and turned her around slowly.

The look in her eyes had broken my resolve.

She looked so confused.

I could feel the uncertainty in her heart.

What was she doing?

Did she really want to marry a man who hit her?

Or was she doing this because I told her I was done?

"Why are you back with Hizashi?" I asked her looking into her eyes.

Her gaze held mine.

Her green eyes were mysterious in the light.

"Because...." she paused.

Her eyes began to overflow with tears.

I was trying to resist but I couldn't help it.

I put a hand up to her face and brushed away her tears

My thumb caressed her cheek. The same cheek that Hizashi had slapped her weeks before.

Her hand touched mine as I brushed away her tears.

Blue eyes met green again.

I couldn't resist.

I leaned over and gave her a small kiss on the lips.

At first she did not respond.

But, just as I pulled away she had drawn me back in, kissing me passionately.

Her lips were encased with mine.

This moment was perfect.

I wanted her.

Not only sexually.

I wanted her mentally, emotionally.

I wanted all of her.

Even though I had told her I was done, I could never be done with Kushina.

I simply loved her too much.

--

My hands gripped a corner of her Jounin vest and pulled it over her head.

My fingers were tangled in her hair.

Her hair was so smooth so soft.

I could smell the strawberry shampoo she had used to wash her hair.

I was in love with the scent.

A groaned escaped her lips as I touched her.

Her hands roamed my body slowly.

She had just taken off my red and white Hokage robe when she suddenly stopped.

The sexual tension was broken.

She pulled away and took a step back.

Her eyes closed off.

Her expression became blank.

I wanted to know what she was going to say.

--

Another knock at the door interrupted what Kushina was going to say.

"Come in" I responded walking back over to my chair.

My knees felt a little wobbly but I made it before the door opened.

Tsunade walked in with my sensei behind her.

"Sorry to interrupt, Minato, but we have some important news" Tsunade said.

She looked over.

Surprise and delight ran across her face.

She was happy and surprised to see Kushina here.

Kushina turned to me and bowed "Sir, I will think about the position and will have an answer soon. Thank you again for your recommendation."

She turned away and walked out of the door not looking back.

I turned my gaze back over to Tsunade and sensei.

Tsunade's eyes connected with mine.

She smiled.

I knew she knew everything.

Very little got past Tsunade these days.

"You look a little distraught Minato. You should get some dinner. What we have to say right now can wait." Tsunade said in a motherly tone.

Jiraiya scoffed and Tsunade elbowed him in the kidney's sending him to the floor in pain.

I looked down at my former sensei.

The poor man was coughing up blood from being hit so hard.

A chill ran through my spine.

I didn't want her to do the same thing to me.

"Okay" I told her.

She helped Jiraiya up and turned back to me.

There was a cryptic look on her face.

"You should go to Ichiraku's. You never know what you may find there" she said closing the door.

I shrugged.

I didn't know what that was about but knowing Tsunade she was up to something.

As usual.

Oh well.

Ichiraku's here I come.

* * *

**Kushina's POV**

I was still nervous.

I had just dropped the biggest bomb of my lifetime.

"You're pregnant?" Hizashi asked stunned.

I nodded my head.

Hizashi wrapped his arms around me happily.

He seemed thrilled at the idea of being a father.

He was whispering naughty thoughts into my ear when it happened.

It seemed to happen in slow motion.

A stool was pulled out at the counter.

Someone sat down next to us at Ichiraku's.

The person's eyes met mine.

'Minato...?' Inner Kushina smirked.

"Heard you are pregnant. Congrats!"

He said his blue eyes curious.

He glanced over at Hizashi who had by now had run over to some friends spreading the exciting news.

"Who's the father?" Minato asked.

The curious blue eyes and smile were gone.

His eyes radiated with seriousness.

Minato was not an idiot.

'Had he figured out that it is possible he could be the father too?' I asked myself thoughtfully.

His eyes were locked on mine. Looking for any kind of emotion.

I kept my gaze blank.

"Is this why you won't join ANBU?" he asked me.

"ANBU?" Hizashi croaked from behind me.

His eyes were as big as saucers.

'How much had he heard?" I wondered.

--

Inwardly I groaned.

I wanted to be the one to tell him about ANBU.

Minato had came in and ruined my plan. Damn it.

Hizashi glanced over to my left.

He had finally noticed that Minato was sitting next to me.

I saw a chill run through his body.

He was terrified of Minato.

If I hadn't found Tsunade and asked her to heal Hizashi, his arms would have still been broken due to extensive damage.

--

Minato stood up and dropped some money on the counter.

He wouldn't look at me at all.

He turned away and walked out of the front door.

I thought I was in the clear until I heard.

"We will talk later whether you want to or not" Minato said.

He continued to walk away leaving me speechless.

I didn't want to talk later.

I didn't want to talk at all.

I looked back to Hizashi who was staring at me with a curious gaze.

It seemed that he was trying to connect the dots.

I reached out and hugged him before he could figure it out.

The last thing I needed was a disaster.

Maybe it was time to continue my travels once again.

* * *

**What do you think?  
**

**Yes, I added a little romance in this chapter in case you missed it.  
**

**Don't forget to R&R. if you do I will give you a cookie :-)**

**Thanks again for reading.**

**See you next time.**


	28. Chapter 28: First Checkup

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...(sad face)**

**A/N: I know, I know. It's been a while since I have updated. Sorry for the delay. I had gotten an obscene amount of flames. It really made me lose my motivation. Thank you everyone who took time to review the last chapter. But, enough ranting on to the story. Don't forget to review.**

* * *

**Chapter 28: First Checkup  
**

**Kushina's POV**

You know that feeling when something bad is about to happen?

Well, ever since Minato overheard the conversation about me being pregnant I have been feeling a little paranoid. Maybe in a way I feel sort of guilty. Me sleeping with Minato was not something I regretted but it was something I should have done after I broke up with Hizashi.

Sigh.

Why are things so complicated?

I mean really life should be like Ramen. No worries, no cares, just ramen. Ever since I found out I was pregnant I have craving nothing but ramen. Flavored ramen, plain ramen, even uncooked ramen. (weird I know) I just hope my child doesn't grow up with an addiction to ramen. (sweatdrop). That would be entirely unhealthy.

I have an appointment with Tsunade to confirm my pregnancy and to be honest I am really nervous. Hizashi has no idea that Minato could be the possible father of my baby. Maybe I was wrong for not telling him. Not!

What am I supposed to do? Sit him down and say"hey honey, your worse enemy could be the father of our baby?"

That would be totally inappropriate.

Besides, I didn't have the heart to tell him. Maybe I am just worried for nothing. Hizashi is the father of my child. Right?

I walked over to the hospital where I knew Tsunade was waiting for me. She was actually waiting for me the minute I stepped inside the hospital. She grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the small office. She didn't ask me any questions until we reached her office.

I took a seat awaiting her wrath.

Tsunade's hazel eyes leveled me with a gaze.

"So I hear you are pregnant" she said. Her gaze unnerving.

Nothing got past Tsunade these days.

I gulped audibly.

The gaze she was giving me was really making me nervous.

I put a hand to my stomach protectively.

"Yes, I am" I told her unflinching.

Tsunade watched me for a few moments and then......

Her face broke into a wide grin.

She looked happy? What the hell?

"I am so happy for you. Have you made preparations? Are you getting married now? When is the wedding?" she said drowning me with questions.

I held a hand up cutting off the next onslaught of questions.

"I just found out I was pregnant, Tsunade. This is my first checkup. So, can we get that out of the way before I answer any questions." I told her trying to calm my nerves.

Tsunade's questions scared me.

She was asking me questions that even I didn't know the answer to. I haven't made any preparations....Well if you count eating ramen 24/7 preparations then that was the only one I have done. Ever since that day at Ichiraku's, Hizashi and Minato both had been avoiding me so I guess marriage was out of the question. Technically, Hizashi was still my fiance so I guess we could get married at any time.

Sigh.

Why in the hell was my life so damn complicated? I didn't want my baby to be born in the middle of a complicated situation. I needed some advice. I guess I could confide in Tsunade but I knew she would flip out if she knew I was thinking about.

I knew she would disapprove.

But, I didn't see any other choice.

Maybe getting rid of the baby would be best for all parties involved.

But, would that solve all my problems?

--

Sitting in a hospital room is a scary thing.

As everyone knows, I hate hospitals.

So, when Tsunade walked in with all types of machinery I bean to panic.

Even though I was pregnant, I could still jump out of the window.

At this moment, it didn't sound like a bad idea.

Just as I was about to implement my plan, I felt a hand on my shoulder stopping all my thoughts. I looked up into Tsunade's concerned eyes. She knew I was probably freaking out. I shot a silent thank you to Kami for sending me such a great mentor and friend.

"Kushina, I need for you to lay back while I examine you" Tsunade said her hands flowing in green chakra.

I did as told.

I didn't want to end up like Jiraiya.

After a blow to the kidneys a couple of weeks ago, Jiraiya was now a patient in a room down the hall.

Tsunade's hands moved across my still flat stomach.

Her face was etched in concentration.

I had a silly grin on my face.

Her hand on my stomach tickled.

She pulled her hands away and looked at me.

I glanced down at my flat stomach.

Tsunade was taking off her gloves and writing something intently on a chart.

"Wow, Tsunade. I knew you were the best but I didn't know you would be so quick." I told her.

I slipped off the bed and began searching for my clothes.

Tsunade seemed to be thinking as she wrote something else onto a chart.

"Kushina, when did you take that pregnancy test?" she asked me.

I paused in the pursuit of finding my clothes.

'What is she getting at? Is something wrong with my baby?' I thought.

"Three weeks and four days ago." I answered.

I made my way back over to where Tsunade stood rooted to the spot she had been in since she had examined me.

Her eyes held nothing but concern.

"What's wrong?" I asked her fear tormenting my heart.

"You're not pregnant" she answered quietly.

"What?!" I answered hysterically. "I don't believe you. I have been eating non stop ever since I found out I was pregnant. You must have conducted the test wrong. I am pregnant" I told her tears running down my face.

Tsunade stood there quietly.

A wave of guilt washed over me.

Tsunade was my friend. She wouldn't lie to me. Right?

"Kushina, I'm sorry" Tsunade said. "But, that doesn't change the facts. You aren't pregnant"

I took a deep breath.

A sense of calm washed over me.

Acceptance.

"Okay" I told her.

"You are free to leave at any time. But , please take your time" Tsunade told me walking from the room.

I guess my news had devastated her because I would have swore I saw tears on her face as she left the room.

I sighed and put my clothes on.

This was not how I wanted my day to turn out.

Now for the hard part.

What was I going to tell Hizashi and Minato?

* * *

**Minato's POV**

I had been avoiding her since that day at Ichiraku's.

Although I had found out about her pregnancy by accident, I felt it was still my responsibility to know.

'Was she even going to tell me?" I wondered.

I was walking down the street admiring the way ever-changing village when I spotted a flash of red in the crowd.

'Kushina' was my immediate thought.

Kushina had on her Jounin uniform and hair pulled in a high ponytail.

She looked good but there were tears running down her cheeks.

Even in the middle of a crowd, she looked so alone.

I walked over to her wondering if Hizashi had hit her again.

I stepped into her path trying to cut her off.

She didn't even look up as she stepped around me.

'Good reflexes' I thought.

I grabbed her by the wrist.

She wouldn't look up. She wouldn't even acknowledge my presence.

"Kushina, are you alright?" I asked her even though I knew she wouldn't answer me.

She just stood there quietly.

The tears never stopped.

They continued to flow down her cheeks. Her head was bowed and her bright red bangs covered her eyes.

I put a hand out trying to brush away the tears but she brushed my hand away.

She turned and walked away.

I caught up with her in an instant.

Even though she was giving off an icy cold vibe, I wanted to talk to her.

There was something I wanted to ask her.

"So, when is your first checkup? I want to be there." I told her.

She turned around and faced me.

She finally looked up.

Her face displayed anger and sadness.

"There is no appointment, Minato. I'm not pregnant. Apparently I was a complete idiot and read the pregnancy test wrong so there is no baby. But, that's good news right? I can take that ANBU job now. " she told me her voice dripping in anger and sarcasm.

My face displayed shock.

No baby? What the hell?

"Oh don't look so sad Minato. It's not very becoming of a Hokage." she told me angrily.

She took a step closer.

So close where she could whisper in my ear.

"I'm sorry" she said.

I closed my eyes for a second a tear slipping from my eye.

When I opened my eyes again, Kushina was gone.

"Why does this keep happening to me?"

* * *

**Kushina's POV**

I disappeared as soon as I told him the news.

I couldn't stand seeing his face as I broke his heart.

I needed time to get my head together.

I continued my trek hoping Minato wasn't following me when I bumped into someone.

The young woman and child looked up at me.

They both was beautiful.

With violet/black hair and wide white eyes and pale skin, I knew they were members of the Hyuga clan.

Wait a minute?

I recognized the woman.

She was the same woman from Hizashi's house.

She gripped the young boy in her arms protectively.

Hmmm.

Now wasn't this interesting an interesting development.

* * *

**Sorry, if this chapter was an epic fail.**

**Read and review.**

**Otherwise I will stop with the story.**

**Thanks for reading. Cookie for you :-)  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sneak Peak**_

_**"Mikoto we have been waiting long enough. Just tell us who the father is?"**_

_**She shook her head trying to avoid the gaze of the blond Hokage whom she loved with all her heart.**_

_**The door opened and Tsunade walked into the room.**_

_**Mikoto broke out in a cold sweat.**_

_**Tsunade unfortunately knew who the father was.**_

_**Whether or not she was going to reveal it was the question.**_

_**Tsunade took in Mikoto's paralyzed expression and made a critical decision.**_

_**"I know who the father is" Tsunade said boldly.**_

_**Mikoto took a step towards Tsunade trying to stop the truth from being revealed.**_

_**Tsunade side-stepped Mikoto with ease.  
**_

_**Her face twisted into a smirk.  
**_

_**"The father of Mikoto's baby is........."**_

_**Everyone held their breath.**_

_**It was finally revealed.  
**_

**_"Orochimaru"_  
**


	29. Chapter 29:Dirty Little Secrets Revealed

**Chapter 29: Dirty Little Secrets Revealed**

**Kushina's POV**

Well well.

Now this was an interesting development.

The young woman who had been at my house a few weeks ago was a mother.

Being a mother part wasn't the part that shocked me, but the part about the young boy who looked exactly like Hizashi.

I mean the resemblance was uncanny.

It was like I was staring at the miniature version of my on and off fiance.

Now, I had two choices.

Either I could walk away and pretend this whole little incident didn't happen or I could quell my thoughts of what was really going on.

Apparently Hizashi had no idea about this child. Or otherwise he would have told me about this little boy right?

Gathering my thoughts, I approached the two Hyuga clan members, the woman recognized me and her face lit up in recognition. I looked into the eyes of the young Hyuga boy in her arms and instantly fell in love. He was so cute!!

With dark raven and violet hair and pale eyes the little boy was sure to be heart-breaker someday. The woman cuddled the child as I got closer. I could tell she was an overprotective mother.

She glanced at me with uncertainty in her eyes. She didn't say anything but her eyes said it all. She knew I had found out her secret. Hizashi was the father of this child.

"Hello" I said to the woman.

She glanced at me warily clutching her little boy even tighter.

"Hello" she said.

"Who's this little guy?" I asked glancing at the little boy with a dumbstruck look on my face.

That seemed to ease the tension a little.

The woman smiled and lowered the little boy to the ground.

The little boy stopped crying and looked up at me with curiosity in his eyes.

"This little guy is Neji" the young woman stated as she began rubbing her hand across his violet/black hair.

"Hi, Neji" I said waving my hand in a small greeting.

The little boy face instantly broke into a grin. My heart warmed...

Awwwww...

In one swift moment, little Neji had stolen my heart.

Neji mumbled something in baby language. Apparently at least he thought I was a decent person.

I looked into the young woman's eyes. A worried looked crossed her face. She knew what I was going to ask even before the words left my lips.

"Hizashi is the father, isn't he?" I asked her no longer curious. I knew the answer even if she didn't say it.

The young mom glanced down at her precious son and smiled sadly.

"Yes, Hizashi is the father." she confirmed.

It's funny.

Any normal fiance would have screamed out in anger and denied the whole thing. But me? I didn't feel anything. No heartache. No sadness. Nothing.

I reached out my hand and clutched the woman's hand sympathetically. She looked a little startled and surprised.

"Does he know?" I asked her. She looked into my eyes. Her eyes not missing anything.

She shook her head sadly.

"He doesn't know." she told me with a pained expression on her face.

"Why not?" I asked immediately curious.

I don't know what I had done to immediately win this woman's trust but what I saw in her eyes told me she trusted me. For some reason, I felt honored. Any normal person would have ran away by now but thankfully I wasn't any normal person.

The young woman went into a deep explanation about the dreaded 'cage bird seal' that all branch members would have to wear. She didn't want her son to become a servant to the main family. She wanted Neji to be proud of his heritage. She didn't want him to be a slave to his own family. Even though I wasn't a parent myself, I understood where she was coming from. I wouldn't want my child to be a slave to be anyone either, knowing I had it in my power to prevent it.

I had a new found respect for the woman.

It was one thing to be a single mother but for her to protect her child at all costs scored awesome points with me.

I truly respected this woman.

Even though I didn't know this woman she carried a certain air about her. I knew this woman would be good enough to call my friend one day.

I glanced over at the woman with a sheepish look on my face. Here I was thinking she was going to be my friend one day when I didn't even know her name.

'Oops. Hope she doesn't get offended.'

--

"Sorry if this sounds kind of rude but what is your name?" I asked her with a sheepish look on my face.

"Yumi" she answered quietly. (**totally made up name**)

"Well Yumi. It has been very nice talking with you and Neji. But, I have to go to the Hokage Tower to talk with the Hokage about something. I hope to see you two again even though I'm sure I will." I told her beginning to walk away.

"It's been every nice talking to you too." Yumi told me sadness evident in her voice.

When I heard her tone, I immediately turned around and gave her an intense gaze.

"I think you should tell Hizashi about his son." I told her.

Yumi began to speak when I raised a hand cutting her off.

"A man deserves to see his son. Even if he didn't know of his existence" I told her with a serious gaze.

Yumi bowed her head. It appeared that she was listening to me. Neji was now asleep in her arms. He looked too cute. Awwww.

I turned away and walked to the Hokage Tower to talk to Minato.

It was not right for me to treat him this way. We needed to sit down to talk.

To finally at last have an adult conversation.

I for one: Couldn't wait.

--

As I got closer to the tower I started to get a little nervous.

What if Minato didn't want to speak to me after the way I broke the news to him about being pregnant?

A tranquil moment calmed me.

I couldn't worry about things that I had no control over.

It's funny how the mind works. It took that one moment of meeting Yumi and Neji to realize that I was behaving like a child.

This person wasn't me.

I never used to jump from person to person like this. I was acting like a young teenager high on hormones. I was a fully adult woman. I had to start acting that way. There was no more running away. I was going to face this situation head on. I was NOT going to run away again. This time for once I am not going to be the strong one. I am going to let Minato catch me even though I always said I would never get caught.

Now I understood why Minato was so upset with me. I broke his heart time and time again and picked him up whenever I needed attention or whenever I had a weak moment.

Minato deserved better.

Hell, I deserved better.

Hizashi was not the man for me. That much was obvious. Hizashi didn't make me feel the way Minato did. Hizashi had a fiance and child who needed him. Not an adult woman who wanted to pretend she was a child.

I was done.

I needed to get Hizashi the memo as soon as possible.

This Sitaution.

All the indecisiveness.

It was finally at long last truly over.

--

I was sitting outside of Minato's office when I heard a loud commotion coming from the office. With my nerves on edge I moved to Minato's door. The door was opened a crack so I decided to satisfy my curiosity.

Kami knows I shouldn't have.

Mikoto, Tsunade, Minato, and Jiraiya all stood inside the large office.

They were engaged in a deep conversation. Even with my late arrival, I caught the tail end of their conversation.

"Mikoto we have been waiting long enough. Just tell us who the father is?" Minato said worriedly.

His blues eyes no longer twinkled.

His face was blank but I could hear the worry in his voice.

Mikoto glanced over at Minato and I could see the love in her eyes.

My heart went out to the poor woman.

Even though she was eternal rival, I couldn't stand to see that look in someone eyes.

Hopelessness.

Tsunade stepped over interrupting whatever else Minato was going to say.

She raised her hand signaling that she wanted to speak.

Mikoto broke out in a cold sweat. I mean literally, the poor Uchiha face flushed a deep red and then went pale.

Whatever Tsunade had to say was going to be something big.

--

I thought about backing away from the door and going back to my seat but of course being the meddlesome person by nature I wanted to hear who the father of Mikoto's baby as well.

"I know who the father is" Tsunade said boldly.

I watched fascinated as the desperate Uchiha tried to make a move towards Tsunade to I guess stop her from saying who the father was.

Tsunade side-stepped Mikoto with ease.

Her face twisted into a smirk.

"The father of Mikoto's baby is........."

Everyone held their breath. Myself included.

It was finally revealed.

It was the last name I ever expected to hear.

"Orochimaru"

* * *

**Minato's POV**

I heard the sound of laughter from outside the door.

Apparently there was someone outside my door dying of laughter.

"Come in whoever you are" I told the intruder.

There was a heavy fine for spying in this village. Spying on the Hokage nonetheless, who was this person?

A flash of red was seen as the person stepped inside the office.

For some reason, I wasn't surprised.

"Kushina?" I asked.

She looked at me and blushed.

This was new.

Usually Kushina avoided my gaze at all costs. She was up to something. Was she pulling a prank or something?

I didn't have time for whatever games she was playing today.

"Sorry to interrupt" she said keeping my gaze.

"Why are you here? I don't think I called for any missions today." I told her surprised she had held my gaze as long as she had.

I remembered the words she had hurled at me earlier about the baby I thought we were going to have.

My heart began to hurt.

"This isn't about a mission. I wanted us to talk. There's some important things I need to discuss with you." she told me her voice quivering slightly.

I glanced around the room to the amused face of Jiraiya and Tsunade.

It would be kind of rude to ask them to leave while we were discussing something so important.

"Kushina, we will talk after I get done speaking with Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Mikoto" I told her glancing over to Mikoto's tear-stained face.

Apparently she didn't want me to know about her apparent affair. Or was it something else?

Kushina turned and began walking from the room.

She turned her head the threw a few parting words over her shoulder.

"Minato, I love you." she said turning her head and walking from the room closing the door silently.

I looked around the room in shock.

Three pairs of wide eyes met mine.

I guess I wasn't the one one who was shocked.

I cleared my throat.

I needed to finish this meeting even though it was the last thing I wanted to do.

I glanced over to the amused faces of two members of the Legendary Sannin.

"Now Tsunade. What were you saying?"

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter is somewhat of a fail.**

**I tried to make it a little longer to cover some details.**

**I hope you liked it.**

**Next chapter will explain some more things. Hopefully**

**Read and review and I'll give you a cookie I just baked :-)**

**What's that? You want me to continue?**

**Drop me a review and I might...LOL  
**

**j/k....maybe :-)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**xxxSneak Peakxxx**_

_**"When were you planning to tell me about your affair with Orochimaru?" I asked coldly.**_

_**Mikoto shook her head. **_

_**She reached her hand out in desperation.**_

_**I didn't want her to touch me.**_

_**I backed away from her.**_

_**Tsunade stepped forward again but this time there was a folder in her hand.**_

_**It had a large Uchiha symbol on the front.**_

_**As Hokage, I wasn't privy to clan secrets.**_

_**Apparently this was the day for secrets to be revealed.**_

_**Tsunade tossed the file onto my desk,**_

_**I picked it up and read its contents.**_

_**I couldn't believe what I was seeing...**_

_**My eyes grew wide.**_

_**The bile began to rise in my throat.  
**_

_**According to this Mikoto , already had a child and the father was.......**_

_**Fugaku Uchiha????**_

_** What the fuck???**_

_**Why wasn't I informed of this? **_

_**Why didn't she tell me?**_

_**Even though all those questions was hurling through my mind,  
**_

_**Only one question was needed for this situation:**_

_**I glanced over at Mikoto.**_

_**Her eyes were clinched closed.**_

_**The bile threatened to rise as the question left my lips  
**_

_**"You slept with your cousin?"**_

* * *

**Remember this story is slightly AU so don't be mad it doesn't fit according to cannon.**

** Wahhh. R&R  
**


	30. Chapter 30: Oops

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so please don't sue me**

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the wonderful responses last chapter. Someone mentioned that my story is getting better. I thank you for that comment. Hopefully I am getting better. Don't forget to review. Those reviews are the thing that motivates an author so please keep them coming**

**Chapter 30: Oops?  
**

* * *

**Minato's POV**

"Minato, I love you." she said as she walked out of the room and closed the door silently.

My heart was hammering in its chest aching for a way out.

Kushina had told me she loved me.

Loved Me?

I didn't have to coax it out of her or anything.

She had simply told me the words I had been waiting to hear this entire time.

She had felt the same way about me as I had did about her.

Despite the bad news that seemed to surround me lately, my world felt brighter.

My heart felt a little lighter.

I was in love and no random piece of bad news was going to kill my mood, right?

I turned back to the woman who was now my former fiance.

My curiosity finally coming back. There was so many questions I wanted to ask but mainly I wanted to ask her this question first:

"When were you planning to tell me about your affair with Orochimaru?" I asked coldly.

I really was curious.

What did Orchimaru had that I didn't?

Did she love him?

Did she want to be with him?

Was this all some kind of joke?

Mikoto shook her head.

She didn't say anything or rather she wouldn't say anything.

She reached her hand out in desperation.

I backed away from her.

I didn't want her to touch me.

I glanced over at Tsunade who was watching the interaction with keen interest.

Tsunade took a sharp breath and took another step forward.

'I wonder what is going to come out now?' I wondered.

I didn't have time to think for Tsunade tossed a file onto my already cluttered desk.

"What's this?" I asked her picking it up without thinking.

The folder had a large clan symbol on the front.

Uchiha symbol.

As Hokage, I was privy to everything that went on in the village but I was not privy to secrets of clans.

Apparently, Kami had found that today was the day for secrets to be revealed.

Oh joy.

My eyes glanced over the contents of the folder.

I felt my eyes growing wide.

What the hell was this?

I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Hot,boiling bile began to rise in my throat.

According to this document, Mikoto already had a child.

A son?

A birth certificate and hospital discharge papers were find among its contents.

How long was they planning for this to remain a secret?

I scanned down to the signature of the parents.

According to this incredible document, I recognized the father's name, the father was the one and only:

Fugaku Uchiha????

What the fuck???

Why wasn't I informed of this?

Why didn't she tell me?

This was too much.

Millions of questions were swirling through my mind.

I flopped down into my chair and tried to process all of this information.

All of this information at one time reminded me of something called sensory overload.

I glanced over at Mikoto.

My interest piped.

Her eyes were clinched closed.

There was silent tears running down the sides of her face.

Despite all of the evidence, she still didn't want to face the truth.

What she had done was unforgivable.

There was a question I needed to ask.

I had to ask it. I had to know.

The bile threatened to rise as the question left my lips.

I took a deep breath and let the chips fall as they may.

"You slept with your cousin?"

~~~~~~~~~~** Page Break** ~~~~~~~~~~

Silence.

Absolute silence.

I hadn't expected that.

I glanced over at Tsunade and Jiraiya.

They were looking down suddenly fascinated with the floor.

Now that I had asked a question, no one wanted to speak.

"Can someone please explain to me what in the hell is going on here?" I asked angrily holding up the folder.

I didn't appreciate being kept in the dark, considering the fact that I was the Hokage, therefore I was supposed to know what was going on in this village at all times.

By me not knowing this made me wonder, 'What other secrets were being kept?'

I was still glaring at the three people in the room.

No one wanted to give me an answer so I decided to take matters into my own hands.

"Tsunade, sensei please leave. I would like to talk to Mikoto alone." I said quietly the shock finally wearing off.

Tsunade and Jiraiya walked slowly to the door and threw a glance at Mikoto as they reached the door.

Jiraiya shook his head and followed Tsunade out of the room closing the door softly.

I stood up and walked over to where Mikoto was sitting.

I stepped forward.

She wouldn't look me in the eye.

She just continued to stare at the floor silently.

Her eyes were filled with so much pain.

So much grief.

I knew there had to be more to this story.

Mikoto wouldn't hide all of this from me intentionally, right?

"What happened?" I asked her.

She remained silent.

Her eyes were filled with tears but the expression on her face was one I had seen before.

Her mind was far away as if she was reliving a moment over and over in her mind.

What in the hell happened?

For a minute I pitied the woman, after all it was not everyday you learned that the father of your child was a snake bastard, pedophile who preyed on young, innocent children.

"Why didn't you tell me you already had a child, Mikoto?" I asked her quietly hoping she would give me the answers I deserved.

She took a deep breath.

She seemed to be struggling for the right words.

"I didn't want you to hate me." she said finally.

I held her hand.

Even though I would never love her in the same way again, the last thing I wanted was for her to think was that I hated her.

I didn't hate her but I was disappointed with her for keeping secrets from me. Important secrets from me.

I remained silent for a long time.

I waited on her to finish what she had to say.

I wanted to hear the full story without interruptions.

When she opened her mouth again, she finally gave me the full story.

And it was the last thing I had expected.

Mikoto was forced into marrying Fugaku Uchiha.

~~~~~~~~~**Page Break**~~~~~~~~~~~~

She claimed that her family had pushed her into marriage long before she was ready. She didn't love Fugaku at all. Her family wanted a pure bloodline so she was forced to marry her cousin.

The way she explained it made me feel even more sympathy for her.

I couldn't imagine someone telling me who to marry who to love.

"Why didn't you tell me about you son?" I asked her.

I was curious how as a parent she kept the little boy, Itachi, a secret.

"I didn't want to." she whimpered.

"Why?" I asked her critically.

"Because....because.....I couldn't stand to look at him." she finished with tears streaming down her cheeks.

A random thought began plague my mind. I had a bad feeling about this.

Before I could ask, Mikoto stood up from the chair and paced the room.

Her feet making the sounds of pitter patter against the floor.

Whatever Mikoto was about to say was something that had affected her profoundly.

She seemed to be struggling with an inner demon.

Her eyes displayed nothing but absolute fear and hatred.

~~~~~**Page Break**~~~~~~~~

"Fugaku raped me on our wedding night." she said quietly.

She closed her eyes. There was no emotion in her voice.

Displeasure and shock was written all over my face.

Now, I understood why she had done what she had done.

For a woman, rape was the worse thing that could ever happen. It was like living a nightmare over and over again. I had seen many kunochi's come back from a mission saying that they were raped and they were never the same ever again.

A chill raced down my spine.

'Why didn't she tell anyone about this?" I wondered.

I walked over to Mikoto and wrapped my arms around her.

She whimpered into my chest.

She seemed more frail than before.

The situation with Orochimaru; everything was forgotten.

I simply needed to comfort my old friend.

She was in pain and I wanted to be there for her when no one else could be. I knew this moment was the breaking point. After this, I knew me and Mikoto would never be in love ever again but now I had gained an irreplaceable friend.

She had earned my respect.

It took a strong woman to make it through something like that.

And from what I could see she still wasn't fully healed.

My heart went out to her but now belonged to someone else.

I knew she would explain the Orochimaru situation in due time and I would be there for waiting whenever she needed to talk, but right now, the woman who meant everything to me was waiting in the hallway for me.

Ready to say the words I had been waiting three long years for, it was about damn time.

This time I was ready.

I wasn't going to let this opportunity slip through my fingers.

Kushina and I were going to take the big step.

We were going to start (gasp)

Dating.

* * *

**Kushina's POV**

I was impatient.

Damn it.

I was impatient.

I had been sitting the same spot for over two hours.

Tsunade and Jiraiya had walked from the office at least and hour ago.

Neither one would tell me what the hell was going on.

I wanted to know more about how Minato reacted when he found out that Orochimaru was the father of Mikoto's baby.

Did he snap?

Or did he not care at all?

Those were all of the questions I wanted an answer to.

Since I was so impatient, I damned Mikoto to hell for the umpteenth time.

Damn that Mikoto.

She was still in the office talking to Minato.

That damn Uchiha would do anything to hold up the conversation I wanted to have with Minato.

"Ok enough of this waiting." I said out-loud to the now empty waiting area.

I was 5 seconds from knocking the door off its hinges when the door finally opened.

'It's about damn time!' Inner Kushina jumped happily.

Mikoto stepped out into the hall and wrapped Minato into a tight embrace.

'What is this?' Inner Kushina wondered sharing the same thoughts as me.

I watched as he wrapped his arms around her in a seemingly innocent hug.

There were dried up tears on her face but her head was held high.

I was about to take a step closer when I heard Minato say:

"Call me if you need anything. You know I'll be there in a flash." he told her with a huge grin on his face.

Mikoto gave Minato a sweet smile and turned to leave.

She caught my eye gave me a (gasp) a smile?

And it wasn't a sadistic smile either.

Wow, I was surprised.

I watched as the young Uchiha hurried along out of the building. I was just waiting on her to throw a dirty glance over her shoulder but nothing happened. I kept staring until the Uchiha was long out of sight.

I turned back to where Minato was standing.

His long, lean body was reclined against the door to his office.

Sexy, wasn't the word to describe him.

He was looking at me with a tired smile on his face.

His blond hair glowed like the morning sunshine.

Even with a tired expression on his face his blue eyes still twinkled brightly.

He obviously was tired but glad to see me.

He reached out his hand, a bright white smile still evident on his face.

Kami must have heard my silent thanks because as soon as he took my hand he pulled me into the office quickly slamming the door.

~~~~**Page Break**~~~~~~

I was waiting on him to kiss me, but he didn't.

'Damn it.'

He had simply just pulled me into his office so we could talk.

'Damn it. Where the hell is our reward for that long wait?' Inner Kushina said angrily.

I agreed.

I had been waiting for two hours and I didn't even get a kiss.

Damn it.

I remained standing as Minato walked over to his desk and plopped down.

He obviously was very tired.

I was greeted by silence.

Absolute silence.

He looked at me.

He seemed to be waiting for something.

I remained silent.

Finally, after a good five minutes Minato finally broke the silence.

"So, you love me huh?" he asked with a wide smile on his face.

He scratched the back of his head sheepishly when he realized that I was gaping at him.

Minato, sure knew how to start a conversation.

He leaned forward.

His smile suddenly gone.

His face was all seriousness.

"I love you. Always have. I am glad you had finally told me your feelings, but I wonder what made you change your mind? A couple of weeks ago I specifically recall you saying that you did not love me. Why did you decide to say it now? What changed?" he asked his face in Hokage mode.

I glanced back at him a smirk crossing my face.

Now it was time for the hard part.

He obviously acknowledged his feelings for me.

Now it was time for me to acknowledge his.

I took a deep breath, ready to take the plunge into the unknown.

"I honestly don't know what changed. I guess I got tired of hiding my feelings for you. Whenever I saw you I wanted to be with you at all times. I wanted to see you smile. But most of all, I wanted to be the one who could put a smile on your face."

He stared at me.

His eyes were intense as if he was analyzing me to my core.

Those piercing blue eyes picked up every twitch, every movement.

He was simply testing me so see if I was telling the truth.

After a full minute of searching my eyes something unexpected happened:

His serious face broke into a smile.

His smile erased any doubts I ever had.

I simply loved this man.

Cliche but true.

I honestly loved this man

"There was something you needed to tell me right?" he said with the same smile still on his face.

"What?" I asked having not the slightest clue what he was talking about.

"There was something you wanted to say right?" he repeated.

I stared back at him.

I really didn't know what he was talking about.

He stood up and walked over and peered closely into my face.

I felt my face turning a bright shade of red as he touched my chin bringing my face in close to his.

"You are supposed to say 'Oh great Minato-sama, will you be my boyfriend?"

I gaped at him.

I hope this was some kind of joke.

I felt the charka building up in my fist.

I didn't have time to think about it because the next thing I knew Minato's lips were on mine in a soft kiss.

That one kiss decided everything.

This great baka was now my boyfriend or lover however you want to call it.

He pulled away and tugged on my ponytail.

"Let's go to dinner. I am dying to treat my new girlfriend to dinner tonight." he told me with a smile.

He held out his hand again but this time I accepted it with ease.

Tonight I was going to dinner with the boyfriend.

How scary.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **Page Break **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

We were sitting down for dinner when I felt someone staring at me.

I glanced over at Minato and he smiled at me.

That smile alone wiped away that creepy feeling of being watched.

He slid his hand across the table and planted a kiss on my palm.

'Awww so sweet' Inner Kushina smirked.

I felt totally at ease.

Even though we had just started dating, it felt like we had been together forever.

We acted so natural together.

I quietly asked myself what had stopped me from dating this wonderful man in the first place.

I was about to lean over and give Minato a soft kiss when I looked up.

There, standing behind Minato was not a person I wanted to see.

He glared at me.

The pain in his eyes was evident but his face was calm.

I felt my blood run cold and I swallowed in a loud 'Gulp.'

Hizashi was standing behind Minato.

But, this time he was not alone.

His brother Hiashi also stood behind him eying me with dissatisfaction.

How could I have been so dumb?

I had forgotten to break up with Hizashi.

(Sweatdrop)

Oops.

Hopefully he won't make a scene.

Minato turned and saw Hizashi standing behind him.

'Damn it'

I watched as his expression change, switching on autopilot to 'yellow flash mode.'

'Hopefully they will not make a scene.'

The table suddenly went flying into oblivion.

Too late.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Do you think I should continue?**

**Review and I will give you a cookie.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**No sneak peak this chapter.**

** There is also a poll on my profile to determine if I should continue.**

**Don't forget to vote.**

**Until next time....maybe**


	31. Chapter 31: His Precious

_Previously on Unfinished Business_

_~.~.~  
_

_We were sitting down for dinner when I felt someone staring at me._

_I glanced over at Minato and he smiled at me._

_Even though we had just started dating, it felt like we had been together forever._

_I was about to lean over and give Minato a soft kiss when I looked up._

_There, standing behind Minato was not a person I wanted to see._

_He glared at me._

_How could I have been so dumb?_

_I had forgotten to break up with Hizashi._

_(Sweatdrop)_

_Hopefully he won't make a scene._

_The nicely decorated table suddenly went flying into oblivion._

_Too Late._

_~0o0o0~  
_

**_Chapter 31: His Precious  
_**

**_Kushina's POV_**

_It had been more than a week after the restaurant disaster. After that incident, Minato and I had decided to keep out relationship a secret along with everything we may have saw that day. Whether it was an illusion or not was still up for debate. _

_Even though he had insisted that he wanted our relationship to be public knowledge;I .for one ,was not ready to once again to face the wrath of the people of Konoha. I had enough issues to deal _with.

_That day at the restaurant, I thought I had made a terrible mistake._

_ But the events that occurred after changed my prospective on life forever._

~0~0~

I had forgotten to break off my engagement with the man I had been engaged to for the last couple of months.I know it was very irresponsible of me, but I wanted to be with the man I loved. And that man was not Hyyuga Hizashi.

Before we had our meal rudely interrupted, I looked into the eyes of the man I loved cherishing the first date. I wanted to commit this moment to memory...Minato looking into my eyes, his looking into mine. It was the perfect moment.

A movement behind Minato had caught my attention. I looked dead on into the eyes of my fiance, Hizashi.

But this time he wasn't alone. He was with his twin brother.

I closed my eyes. I knew this situation was going to go from bad to worse.

I prayed to Kami that Hizashi wouldn't make a scene but apparently Kami was busy with something else at the time.

I opened my eyes just in time to notice Minato noticing Hizashi's presence over his shoulder. His face switched from sweet and happy to 'Yellow Flash Mode.'

This was going to end very, very badly.

Why couldn't things be simple?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I needed to get out of this restaurant. Not only was I embarrassed beyond all reason, but now the three men were now making a scene.

After the table was tossed to the side, I had moved to the center to stop the three men from starting a fight in the middle of the restaurant. This was the last thing I needed.

I knew and Minato that he could kill Hizashi and his brother in an instant.

'Hizashi is bold." Inner Kushina smirked.

I agreed. Apparently, Hizashi had conveniently forgotten about the way Minato had broken his arms in his own house after he had slapped me. That day I had felt sorry for Hizashi. Had not Minato broken his arms, I would have left Hizashi that day.

There was complete silence as the three men just stared at each other. I began to feel a little uncomfortable. Was it normal for three men to stare each other so long unblinking?

I was about to drag Minato out of the restaurant when Hizashi had finally spoken.

"So, you call his name out in bed and now you are at a restaurant with him?" Hizashi asked with a grief stricken look on his face.

To my left, I heard a gasp of surprise.

Minato faced turned a bright red as Hizashi's words sunk in.

I hadn't told Minato about the little incident with Hizashi after the engagement party. It was something I was not proud of. It was a secret I had intended on taking to my grave but apparently Hizashi had other intentions.

A moment of silence filled the room, and then there it was.

A chuckle.

Then...it turned into a giggle.

The patrons of the restaurant had heard every single word that was exchanged. The entire restaurant was now beginning to fill with laughter.

This was not my proudest moment.

Not only had the village found out that I had slept with two men but they had also found out I had called out another man name while making love.

Unforgivable.

~.~.~.~.~

Tears began to fill my eyes. I had to remain strong. I was a Jounin. It was not proper protocol for a ninja to show emotion in public.

I had tuned out the words that was exchanged the between the men when I heard it.

The one word I hated more than any word in the dictionary.

"Slut"

Any trace of tears immediately vanished from my face. I looked at the pearl eyed man in confusion. He hadn't said what I thought he said.

For a moment I thought I was losing my mind, until I noticed Minato clinching his hand in a tight fist. I could tell he was trying to stop himself from killing the two men who were standing before him.

I watched as Hizashi turned away from us and walked back to his own table. His brother had a grip on his arm and was speaking calmly to the man trying to calm him down. Hizashi turned back to us and threw out a string of curses and the one word I hated.

This time I heard him.

Loud and clear.

This time before Minato could react (surprising I know) I had taken out my kunai and rushed towards the arrogant Hyyuga.

I was not planning to hurt him. I was planning to kill him for calling me such a name.

Hizashi must have sensed me coming because he caught my arm before I struck the back of his head.

Damn it.

"What were you doing? Were you trying to kill me? A simple kunai wouldn't work on me simple woman." Hizashi stated arrogantly gripping my arm painfully.

Luckily I was the type of woman who could think on her feet. I always had a backup plan.

"I wasn't trying to kill you." I said smiling mysteriously.

Hizashi smirked. He obviously thought this was enjoyable.

"I knew you weren't trying to kill me. You are a woman; therefore you are weak. Admit it Kushina. You are only just playing around with that man over there. A man like me is irreplaceable. "He finished with a huge smile on his face.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Minato pulling his infamous three prong kunai from his hokage robes. I knew he was going to kill Hizashi for what he had just said.

But, I for one, was not worried.

Hizashi was going to get his punishment in due time.

And that time was now.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

With a kick swifter than the eye could see, I kneed Hizashi where it hurt the most.

His Precious.

I heard the gasp of the customers as they realized where I had kicked.

Inside the establishment, I saw the cringe on every single male's face. I guess Hizashi wasn't as manly as he said he was.

I watched with an amused smirk as Hizashi crumbled to the floor like a rag-doll.

'Awesome' Inner Kushina laughed.

By Hizashi calling me a slut, he was asking for what he got. It was funny how he could me a slut yet he was the one who had a fiance and a child somewhere who didn't want anything to do with him. Who was the slut?

'What about his brother?' Inner Kushina asked.

I glanced around the room in just enough time to see Hizashi's brother walking out of the front door shaking his head. Apparently Hiashi knew why I had the nickname 'Princess of Pain.'

I could have swore I seen a ghost of smile on his lips as he exited the restaurant.

I stood over the now in pain byakugan user as he threw out curses at me. I could see the tears that was now falling from the man's eyes. This loser deserved exactly what was coming to him. I leaned over and whispered into his ear:

"No one is irreplaceable, Hizashi. Also if you are still thinking that you are my fiance, you are mistaken again. It's over." I said quietly.

I turned back to my boyfriend.

His blue eyes twinkled. He held out a hand as I stepped over Hizashi where he was still on the floor holding his 'precious'. I was tempted to kick him again just to be spiteful. But, that wasn't me. Maybe Hizashi would learn his lesson.

Never underestimate the strength of an angry woman.

'Hahahahahahaha' Inner Kushina screamed out in laughter.

I mentally gave myself a pat on the back. Kami must have been laugh its ass off right now. In my own way, I had ended things with Hizashi at long last.

I was finally free to be with Minato.

A weight was lifted off my shoulders. When I looked into his eyes, love had entered my heart. I wanted to be with him forever. But, I wasn't going to tell him that. Not yet. It was too soon.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

After paying for the damages to the table and apologizing to the owner of the restaurant, we set out to finish our date. That incident with Hizashi had put a damper on the evening.

We were walking hand in hand when Minato turned to me with a smile on his face.

"So....."

I stopped and turned to him.

"So...what?" I echoed.

A sheepish smile and then a blush crossed Minato's face. His sapphire eyes twinkled.

"So,.....I heard you called out my name in bed?" he asked.

Now it was my turn to blush. I wasn't going to answer that question. I didn't even want to dignify that with an answer.

"Baka, you wish" I said punching him in the arm laughing.

A look of seriousness crossed Minato's face and then a bright smile.

He nervously ran a hand through his blond locks.

"Awww.....Kushina that's too bad....." He said taking a step closer.

My breath caught in my throat.

I looked into his smiling face.

"I was going to reward you for being so obedient" he said calmly locking eyes with mine.

I closed my eyes as my lips moved closer to his. He was going to kiss me. I knew it.

**Wrong**.

When that feeling of warm lips on mine didn't happen, I opened my eyes.

A fit of rage washed over me.

Minato was now much further ahead of me laughing gleefully.

He turned back to me and winked with a sexy smile on his face.

Heat surged through my body.

That was it!

That blond baka was going to pay for that!

I took off after him.

If the entire relationship was going to be like this, who was I to complain?

Maybe this was going to be fun after all.

After all what's the worse that could happen?

~.~.~.~.~

Minato slowed to a stop ahead of me.

Finally it was my opportunity to catch up with him for teasing me like that.

He was going to pay.

My eyes was so fixated on the back of Minato's head that I didn't notice what had made Minato stop altogether.

In the middle of the street, with long black hair billowing out in the wind stood the one man who could stop my blood cold.

With his dark eyes and pale skin, he was as deadly as ever.

I couldn't speak let alone breathe.

An eternity seemed to pass.

Minato was finally the first to find his voice.

"What are you doing here, Orochimaru?"

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.End~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

_**Sorry, if this chapter is a fail. This week was finals week.**_

_** Hope I didn't disappoint anyone too much.**_

_** As everyone know I am a pre-med student so I am very busy.**_

_**I don't know if you guys would like for me to continue but I would very much appreciate a review.**_

_**Thanks again for reading.**_


	32. Chapter 32: Trust

**Disclaimer: For the last time, I don't own Naruto**

**A/N: Thank you all for the positive reviews from the last chapter. After this chapter, many of you will hate me but hopefully you will like the chapter. It is one the longest I have written but it also the end. Cookie for you if you again for reading.**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Chapter 32: Trust  
**

**Kushina's POV**

"What are you doing here, Orochimaru?" Minato asked.

As I stood behind Minato, I wondered why the snake bastard was here. He had no right to be here. Orochimaru was famous around the ninja world. Not only for being a member of the legendary Sannin but because he was a sick perverted bastard who experimented on children.

I was away on a mission when they had discovered Orochimaru's lab in Konoha. But, if I had been around I would have hit him where it hurt the most. He didn't deserve to live for what he had done. Not only did he betray Konoha's trust but he betrayed the trust of the man who believed in him the most, Third Hokage Sarutobi.

As we glared at the man, i began to feel a uneasy. Not only was in pale complexion downright creepy but from the looks of him it was obvious that he hadn't had a bath in the while.

"None of your business" Orochimaru stated glaring at Minato.

Minato quickly dropped into a fighting stance. He was ready to attack at any time. His white Hokage coat billowed in the wind. I was now holding my breath.

"I don't want to fight you." the snake charmer said with a surprisingly soft voice.

Well, that was quite unexpected.

Orochimaru graced us with one last glare and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"What the hell just happen?" Minato asked.

His words echoed my thoughts. Did that really happen or did we hallucinate?

Minato turned back to me his face grim and serious.

"I need put to ANBU on guard about the sighting of Orochimaru. Sorry to end the date like this."

He leaned over gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I will see you later."

He turned away and I closed my eyes. By the time I opened them, he was gone.

**~0o0oo0o0o0o0o~**

As I walked home, I couldn't shake the feeling of dread from my body. Sure, I had bad feelings before but nothing like this. A part of me couldn't help worrying about Minato. Even though he was the Hokage, he wasn't always safe. In battle Minato was calm, cool, collected but most people didn't know that he was actually very reckless.

"I'm sure he's fine dearie." a voice said.

I turned around.

There, standing in the shadows was a little old woman. She had silver hair with hints of black on the end. As she stepped from the shadows, I noticed she wasn't as old as I first thought. She looked to be around 50 maybe 60 at the most. The most eerie thing about the woman was the fact that she had bright blues eyes. I mean, really blue. They were even lighter than Minato's. There was a small beauty mark on the corner of mouth. If I was a betting person, I imagined this woman was very beautiful when she was younger.

A chill ran down my spine and I took a step back. Why hadn't I notice the little old woman creeping up on me?

"Oh no dear. Please don't be afraid." she said.

I looked back her and gave her my most brave face. I wasn't going to let her think she had frightened me even though she did.

"Me? Scared? I think you are mistaken." I scoffed.

The woman's face turned into a kind smile but her eyes held the expression of laughing silently at a joke.

"Sorry for my assumption then, dear." she said quietly.

I smiled at her satisfied with her apology and began to walk away.

"He's going to die, you know."

I turned back to the woman. Her words shook me to the core even though I gave no indication of it out the outside.

"Who's going to die?" I asked curiously.

The old woman looked back at me eyes full of shame and grief.

"Your lover. He will die."

I gave a small laugh. This woman can't be serious. She was just telling me this to scare me. Sadly, it was working. I was officially creeped out.

"No, he's not going to die. He is the most powerful person I have ever seen. He will not die." I told her reassuring myself.

The old woman hung her head sadly. She shook her head.

"He will die and the world will never be the same. You will never be the same."

This time I laughed. Not because something was funny but because I didn't want this woman to know how much her words had affected me.

"If he's going to die as you say then tell me how it happens so I can stop it."

The woman was now glaring at me. Hate filled her eyes. She shook her head yet again before she answered.

"I will not tell you for it may cause a great disruption the future but I will say this. You two will have a child. A most wonderful, beautiful child but he will be hated, pitied, and alone. The fate of the world will rest in your son's hands. Whether or not he was bring peace, will rest on his shoulders."

I laughed again.

This time I thought the old woman was hilarious. Not only did she almost draw me in with her outlandish story but she almost made me believe her. Me and Minato have a kid together and the child being alone? Highly unlikely. If we were to have a kid, Minato would give the child the world. Since he was already overprotective of me, I knew he would be board-line obsessive if we had a child. The old lady was telling the grandest of all lies and I almost believed her. 'What kind of ninja believed in fairy tales?'

I walked away from the woman. I simply didn't want to hear anymore. I had been warned about some people being a little crazy in Konoha but this one topped the cake. This old woman was crazy and I Had to get away from her as quickly as possible.

'Minato die?'

He would probably die of laughter after I tell him this.

**~0o0o0o0o0o0o~**

Minato arrived to my house and hour and half after I met the old woman. He was understandably tired but I wanted to talk to him.

After he took a shower, I dragged him to the couch so we could talk. Besides I wanted to find out if they had found Orochimaru.

I had tea and his favorite cookies resting on the coffee table. I wanted him to be awake while we talked. We sat in silence for a few moments.

As Minato was taking a sip of his tea,I decided to start the conversation.

"So, today I found out you are going to die...."

The sound of Minato spitting the tea out stopped my next sentence.

His blue eyes were wider than saucers. A look of shock was etched into his features.

"What? I'm going to die?" he asked his eyes still huge and scared?

I laughed and went on the explain to him about the old woman I had met. As, I was telling the story his face started to relax. By the time i got to the end he was chuckling. He probably thought it was a joke too.

"I only have one question. How did this old woman look like?" he asked with a smile.

"Hmm, she had silver hair with black on the ends. She was short but looked like a cross between a young and old woman. She looked about 50 or 60 but her eyes looked older as if she had lived for lifetimes. But, one creepy thing about her was the color of her eyes. They were a bright blue almost not known to nature. I mean, seriously,Minato her eyes were brighter than yours and......"

My sentence was cut off as I noticed the way he was gripping the small glass he was drinking from. The look he had on his face was strange as if he was in pain.

"What's wrong? I asked worriedly. "Do you need to go to the hospital? Are you in pain?"

Minato had a faraway look on his face. As if he was remembering something.

"Kushina, did this woman have a small mole on the side of her mouth?"

I thought about it for a second. Trying to remember the woman's face.

"Yes, she did. Why?"

There was gasp and then Minato shook his head.

"Do you know the old woman or something? I asked him again since he hadn't answered my question.

I took the teacup out of his hands and stood to go wash the dishes. The mention of the old woman had ruined my mood. I didn't even care if they found Orochimaru. I just wanted to go to bed.

I turned back to Minato and gave him a firm glare. He still hadn't answered my question and now it was getting late. The date, for me, was over. It was time for him to go home. I didn't even want him to spend the night anymore. The old woman killed my mood.

I walked over to Minato but he was still rooted in the same spot. He hadn't even looked up at me. Hell, I was sure he hadn't heard my request for him to leave.

I stooped to his height and looked into his eyes. After staring for about 5 minutes he finally noticed me.

"I'm sorry Kushina." he said wrapping me into a small hug. He planted a kiss on my hairline and continued to hold me close.

"Who is the old woman?"

I felt Minato sigh.

"It was my mother."

I was shocked. Didn't he tell me his mother was dead?

"But you said your mother had died?" I asked.

"She did." he said quietly.

My mood was officially killed. I think it was pretty much a given that we would never speak of this again.

'No sex tonight' Inner Kushina smirked.

**~0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o~**

5 months later

As I sat inside Tsunade's office, I began to grown nervous. I hated going to the doctor but this time I had a serious reason for going. I had been having weird cravings for the last month and I was late. As, I sat there the memory of the old woman I had met floated into my mind. 'Didn't the old woman say I was going to have a kid or something?"

As the door opened the Tsunade stepped inside, a feeling of _something_ fluttered in my stomach.

Tsunade sat down at her desk and pulled out a few sheets of paper. They were the results of a test she had me take.

Tsunade looked at me and got straight to the point.

Her brown eyes were impassive just like the ninja protocol required but I saw a glimmer of happiness in her eyes. It had been a long time since I saw her look that way. After the death of her boyfriend, Dan and her little brother, Tsunade was usually devoid of all emotions. For her to show any kind of emotions was a pure act of Kami himself.

She gave me a small smile. "Kushina, you're pregnant."

I gasped.

No, that was impossible. Minato and I had both been really careful to ensure that I wouldn't become pregnant since I joined ANBU.

'What did this mean? Would I have to quit my job now?'

"I thought you would be happy about the news Kushina. What's wrong?" Tsunade asked.

I sighed.

I didn't want to burden her with my negative thoughts so I did what I always did when I was feeling sad, I put on a happy face.

"It's nothing Tsunade. I'm just shocked about the news. That's all."

I stood up and gave a quick goodbye to Tsunade.

Now, what was I going to tell Minato?

**~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~**

I walked the very familiar path to Minato's house. We had moved in together two months after we had started dating. Although he had let me keep my apartment just in case, I considered his house home. Even though I wasn't the greatest cook in the world, I wanted to tell him that we were finally going to have a child over dinner. I'm sure he was going to be excited about becoming a dad.

As in walked inside of the house, I headed straight to the bathroom so I could wash my hands. Minato would be getting off work soon so I wanted to wash my hands so I could start dinner.

As I washed my hands, I looked to the side and noticed I needed to empty the trash. I shut the water off and picked up the small container. As I picked it up, a box fell out of the contents and hit the floor.

It wasn't until I stooped over to pick it that I noticed what it was.

There laying on the floor was a box for a pregnancy test.

The strange and ironic thing was the fact that it wasn't mine.

My hands began to shake as I wondered through the trash afraid of what I was going to find.

As I got to the bottom, I found what I was looking for. The results were not something I wanted to see.

Whoever this pregnancy test belonged to indicated that they were pregnant.

Now, the only question I had was....why was this test in Minato's trash?

I sat the small container back on the floor again and walked into the bedroom, pregnancy test still in hand.

I was waiting for Minato to get home.

Dinner, everything was forgotten.

I sat down on the bed trying to calm my rage.

Someone had some explaining to do.

**~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~**

As the door opened an hour later, the anger I had did not diminish at all. Since I had so much time my anger had increased. I had imagined all types of scenarios where Minato had cheated on me to get back at me about the Hizashi thing. At some point, I had imagined that he had gotten one of his groupies pregnant.

By the time he made it to the bedroom, I was fuming.

There was no dinner on the table, no lights, anything.

I had broken the picture we had taken a couple of months ago. In my mind, we were no longer the world greatest happiest couple. Call it pregnancy hormones, but I was angry, pregnant, and hungry. And this man had the gall to cheat on me.

I was going to give him 5 seconds to explain and then I was going to kill him.

**~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~**

Minato stepped inside of the bedroom.

His face twisted into a happy smile. He climbed over to the bed and gave me a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"How was the doctor? " he asked.

The glare I gave him could have melted stone. He backed away as soon as he saw my expression.

"What did I do?" he asked.

I stood up and threw the pregnancy test at his head.

His face paled.

"What is this?" he asked curiously.

It took one look for me to know that he was lying.

"You know what it is Minato."

He looked at me his eyes began to widen.

"You're pregnant?" he asked happily.

"Yes, I'm pregnant." I retorted. He ran over and wrapped me into a hug.

His happiness made my lips tug into a smile. I knew he was excited about being a father after everything that happened.

I pushed him away and turned my head. Even though he was happy, I was still angry. He still hadn't told me who the pregnancy test belonged to. I was positive that it wasn't mine. Tsunade had confirmed my pregnancy just this afternoon so there was no way in hell that this was mine.

"That test.....doesn't belong to me Minato"

Behind me I heard a sigh.

Minato took a seat at the edge of the bed and put his hands in his hands.

I turned around and analyzed him.

'Was this an admission of guilt?'

"Who does the test belong to?"I asked hands planted firmly on my hips.

He looked up at me his blue eyes pleading with mine.

"I promised that I wouldn't tell anyone." he told me quietly.

I exploded. Not only was he admitting his guilt but he wouldn't tell me who the test belonged to.

He didn't trust me. Our love that was based on honesty was no longer as honest as depicted if he didn't trust me. Everything was a lie.

In my mind, there was nothing else to say.

Our relationship was over.

I was going to raise our child alone. If he couldn't tell me the truth then I didn't want to be around him.

The love, trust, respect I had for him was now gone.

I had to get out of here.

"You know what this means, right?" I asked.

He looked back at me confused by the quietness of my voice.

I walked over to the door and picked up the bag I had packed while he was at work.

"This. Us. We're over."

**~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~**

As I walked to the front door, I didn't turn back. I was leaving.

"Rin"

I turned around and Minato was standing in the doorway leading to our, no, _his_ bedroom.

'What does Rin have to do with anything?' Rin was one of his former students. She was a quiet soft-spoken, pretty girl. Minato had once said that if Obito hadn't died then she would be one of the best medical ninjas there was. And that coming from him said a lot.

"What does Rin have to do with anything?" I asked angrily.

He took a step forward but not close enough for me to punch him if needed.

He took a deep breath.

"The test. It belongs to Rin."

Confusion was evident all over my face.

I thought back to the last time I saw Rin. She was sad and very depressed.

I had asked her constantly to tell me what was going on but she never did. She had said it was her problem.

Suddenly it all clicked.

"Holy F----"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''END'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter. Sad to say that this is the end. Thank you everyone who took time to read this story. You guys are the greatest. Virtual cookies for you all. I am thinking about writing another story of what's to come next. Do you think I should? Let me know what you think. **


End file.
